Our Destiny
by Low93
Summary: AU. SwanQueen (Donc si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, byebye :D). Emma Swan est une femme forte et indépendante. Du genre solitaire, ses collègues la connaissent peu mais l'aime comme elle est. Fatiguée mais inconsciente de cette solitude, après plusieurs années Emma finira par s'ouvrir aux autres à l'instant même où ses yeux verront celle qui lui était destinée depuis toujours..
1. Les dangers du feu

**Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je vous ai manqué?** **Parce qu'à moi oui ! ^^**

 **Je sais ce que je vous avais dit, que je ne comptais pas écrire à nouveau MAIS... c'était quand je pensais que j'allais être diplômée l'an dernier ça ! (Rassurez-vous je ne suis pas loin de l'avoir mon diplôme c'est juste qu'une prof m'aimait tellement qu'elle a voulu me garder un an de plus :D *IronieDuJourBonjour ! Tout ça pour deux cours...) Bref ! Du coup j'avais du temps pour moi puisque j'ai validé la quasi totalité de mes cours et que j'ai pris un mi-temps sur le côté (et oui faut bien payer les factures aussi ^^).**

 **/!\ Cette nouvelle fiction est un peu spéciale... je m'explique. Dans cette histoire je vous emmène dans le monde d'une autre série que j'ai regardé entièrement cet été, j'ai nommé "Chicago Fire". J'en ai repris les décors, et un ou deux personnages au passage... Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en ai fait un crossover. Je voulais vraiment implanter l'univers de Once Upon a Time dans un monde bien spécifique mais cela s'arrête là ;).**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas non plus si vous n'aimez pas cette série, tout ne se déroule pas uniquement dans la caserne du 51 ;). D'ailleurs si vous n'avez jamais regardé la série, vous n'aurez aucun mal à suivre... normalement xD**

 **C'est donc avec un grand plaisir que je vous laisse découvrir ce tout premier chapitre, enjoy mes loulous ! :***

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les dangers du feu.

Emma Swan, une jeune femme aux allures athlétiques, un mètre soixante-huit pour cinquante-neuf kilos. Ses longs cheveux blonds aux reflets dorés, ondulant jusqu'à mi-dos ainsi que ses yeux verts clairs et ses fossettes magnifiquement bien dessinés qui embellissent sont visage lorsque son sourire aux dents blanches étincelantes s'étire pour montrer à tous qu'Emma va bien malgré qu'Emma se sente seule.

Ce corps bien sculpté, Emma l'entretien par de la rigueur et de la discipline. Une séance de cinquante abdominaux et vingt-cinq pompes chaque matins et soirs ainsi que deux heures de jogging quatre fois par semaine. Emma fait également attention à son régime alimentaire mais ne se prive pas de ce qu'elle aime. En outre, à part un verre de vin de temps en temps, elle ne boit pas et ne fume pas. Elle ne passe pas de soirée devant la télé à grignoter des chips ou du pop-corn, préférant manger un yaourt si un petit creux se présente mais sinon elle s'abstient.

Emma vit à Chicago depuis trois ans à présent, dans un quartier sur Maryland Avenue. Un quartier calme et essentiellement habité par des familles avec deux ou trois enfants tout au plus. Un lieu où durant l'été les barbecues se font tout les soirs, où les voisins se connaissent et passent du temps chez l'un ou l'autre. Ou encore durant l'hiver, où les plus grand enfants tirent les plus jeunes sur des luges tout le long des rues sans risquer qu'une voiture ne débarque à toutes vitesses pour les prendre de cours, où les maisons sont décorées pour les fêtes de fin d'années, présentant ainsi une bouffée de chaleur sur leur devantures bien enneigées.

Après tout ce temps passé dans ce quartier, Emma ne parlait à pas grand monde. Se limitant à les saluer gentiment et surtout poliment lorsqu'elle en croise en allant chercher son journal au début de son allée tous les matins, ou bien lorsqu'elle part pour faire son tour en vélo jusqu'aux rives du Lac Michigan à quelques kilomètres de chez elle.

Ce n'est pas qu'Emma n'aime pas ses voisins, sinon elle déménagerait, c'est juste qu'Emma n'est pas du genre à se lier d'amitié avec son voisinage. De les inviter à manger chez elle, ou elle chez eux. Non, Emma est plutôt quelqu'un de réserver, mais elle apprécie ce quartier car les gens y sont agréables et sympathiques.

Elle se doutait bien que son comportement devait faire jaser les femmes aux foyers de son patté de maison mais tant que cela ne venait pas empiéter sur son mode de vie, Emma s'en contre-foutait. La seule personne qui essayait tout de même de la connaître était sa voisine de droite, Ruby.

Cette grande brune d'un mètre soixante-douze pour soixante-trois kilos de type caucasien aimait se distinguer tout en originalité pour ne faire comme personne d'autre. Comme par exemple teindre quelques fines mèches de ses cheveux en rouge, ce qui allait parfaitement bien avec sa personnalité. Leurs maisons n'était pas collées puisqu'il s'agissait de bâtisse à quatre façades bordées par du gazon tout au tour, une cloison de bois séparant chaque maison à trois mètres cinquante de chaque côté. Et malgré cette petite distance, Ruby ne se laissait pas dégonflée et essayait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Emma qui au début trouvait son comportement quelque peu irritable et envahissant, avait fini par en rire. Sa voisine n'était pas méchante, loin de là.

Celle-ci était agente immobilier et gagnait plutôt bien sa vie. Elle était comme Emma, célibataire et vivait seule. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des prétextes que Ruby avait utiliser alors qu'Emma revenait de son jogging pour lui parler. Elle lui avait dit que puisqu'elles vivaient seules toutes les deux, qu'elles pourraient se faire un dîner à l'occasion et ainsi en apprendre plus l'autre. Emma avait tenté plus d'une fois de refuser poliment. Prétextant de la fatigue ou bien un manque de temps mais au bout de 6 mois d'excuses, Emma avait dû se conformer à lui dire oui. Elle avait donc été invitée chez sa voisine à partager un poulet rôti un dimanche après-midi et avait appris que Ruby était littéralement une coureuse de jupon lorsque cette dernière lui avait fait des avances avec son pied au moment du dessert. Mais Emma avait gentiment refusé.

Ce n'est pas qu'Emma n'aimait pas le sexe sans lendemain ou qu'il lui fallait être dans une relation durable pour s'adonner au plaisir charnel. Loin de là. Emma prenait du plaisir et en donnait quand l'occasion se présentait. Elle préférait cela à se lancer dans une relation qu'elle savait furtive de toute manière. De plus Ruby n'avait rien qui ne lui faisait pas envie, mais Ruby avait un seul défaut pour Emma. Elle était sa voisine.

Emma se refusait le sexe sans lendemain avec quelqu'un d'aussi "proche" dans sa vie. Pour Emma, Ruby était sa voisine, son amie à la limite mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une relation qui au début sera uniquement concentrer sur le sexe mais qui finirait par aboutir sur des sentiments qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Car au final, Ruby serait blessée et Emma devrait déménager. Mais elle aimait son quartier alors autant éviter non ?

Et puis hormis cela, Emma n'est pas tout-à-fait seule, elle vit avec son dalmatien Pongo âgé de neuf ans. Elle l'a adopté lorsqu'il n'avait que deux mois et demi, à peine sevré. Elle l'avait découvert dans une boîte en carton sur la 52ème à New York alors qu'elle sortait d'un club de Jazz en plein cœur de l'hiver et depuis ne s'en était plus jamais séparé. Elle l'emmenait avec elle faire son jogging et sur son lieu de travail. Car le dalmatien est le symbole phare des pompiers américains. Et puisqu'Emma est Lieutenant à la caserne 51 de Chicago, à la brigade de l'Échelle, Emma peut l'emmener n'importe où avec elle. Mascotte de la caserne, Pongo est apprécié et chouchouté de tous.

Depuis trois ans qu'Emma vit sur Chicago, sa vie se résume à ses séances de sports, ses gardes de 24 heures à la caserne et parfois, lors de ses jours de récupération, Emma passe son temps à l'Université de Boston où elle est consultante occasionnelle en Histoire auprès du Professeur Ingrid Fisher.

Auparavant Emma et Pongo vivaient sur Portland et y ont vécus durant 5 ans. Puis Emma s'était lassée et avait demandé sa mutation sur Chicago. Son poste de Lieutenant lui valut sa place au 51 et malgré un début difficile puisque ses hommes n'avaient jamais eu de femmes comme supérieure. Emma leur montra rapidement qu'elle était digne de confiance et synonyme d'ordre et d'efficacité. Son Capitaine de caserne, Marco Booth l'avait soutenue et crut en elle dès le départ. Aujourd'hui la cohésion du groupe était soudée aux allures familiales. Car Emma donnerait sa vie pour ses hommes mais leur relation se limitait à la caserne. Aux yeux de ses hommes, Emma était une femme forte, indépendante, loyale, disciplinée et mystérieuse. Ils l'a respectaient à ne pas en douter un instant. Et même s'ils apprécieraient de la connaître d'avantage en dehors de leur lieu de travail, ils respectaient aussi son envie de ne rien dire. C'était sa vie privée après tout.

Après Emma n'était pas fermée à toutes limites non plus, il lui était déjà arrivé, après un grave incendie où aucune perte n'était à déployer ou des fois comme ça, à aller boire un verre avec ses hommes après leur garde afin de décompresser tous ensemble, ou encore lors d'événements saisonniers, style le barbecue des pompiers le deuxième week-end de juillet, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

* * *

Arrivant à la caserne pour huit heures quarante-cinq comme chaque matin de garde, Emma gare sa voiture, une Pontiac GTO 68 noire carbone qu'elle se fit un plaisir d'acheter lorsque sa Volswagen Beetle jaune avait rendue l'âme, sur la coté en saillie en face du bâtiment aux grandes portes rouges accompagnée de son fidèle Pongo.

« 'jour Lieutenant» Firent en chœur David, Auguste et Robin dans un sourire sympathique qu'Emma leur rendit alors qu'ils jouaient les mécanos pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement du Camion Échelle. Trois pompiers sous les ordres d'Emma tout comme Leroy qu'elle ne s'étonna pas de voir assis dans le canapé, sur la place qu'il proclamait lui-même comme la sienne, regardant une émission de pêche à la mouche.

« Bonjour Lieutenant. » Dit-il sans détourner son regard du téléviseur.

« Salut Leroy. » Répondit-elle amusée alors qu'une jeune femme brune s'avançait vers elle, une tasse de café fumante dans les main.

« Bonjour Lieutenant, un café ? »

« Bonjour Gabi, oui merci. Tu peux la déposer sur la table ste plaît ? Je vais d'abord au vestiaire. » Demanda Emma dans un sourire alors qu'elle passait aux côtés de la jeune femme et ainsi continuer son chemin.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit la brune timidement, tenant toujours la tasse fermement dans ses mains alors que son lieutenant avait disparu de son sillage.

Gabriella était arrivée un peu moins d'un an auparavant. D'origine dominicaine, tout le monde l'appelait Gabi ou bien par son nom de famille Dawson. Sa peau mate aux reflets doux, ses long cheveux lisses et noirs, son corps de taille moyenne et svelte ainsi que ses yeux aux iris sombres faisaient de Gabriella une femme irrésistible que les hommes de la brigade des Secours auraient bien mise dans leur lit. Elle avait choisi le 51 car son petit ami de l'époque travaillait dans son ancienne caserne et qu'il la surprotégeait sans cesse. Préférant prendre ces distances sur le lieu de travail, le fait que ce soit une femme le lieutenant avait décidé Gabriella a poser sa candidature. Deux semaines plus tard, elle était acceptée. Et si au départ son couple semblait avoir repris de son souffle pour mieux avancer dans leur relation, trois mois plus tard Gabriella faisait ses valises pour aller vivre avec Anna, l'une des ambulancières de la caserne avec qui elle faisait ses gardes - et qui progressivement était devenue son amie - qui lui avait proposé de vivre en collocation avec elle.

Emma avait été juste avec elle. La traitant comme n'importe lequel de ses hommes, Gabriella avait immédiatement eu du respect pour son lieutenant. Ce respect Emma le rendait à ses hommes, ce qui faisait la force de son équipe car chacun pouvait entièrement faire confiance à l'autre. Gabriella n'avait donc pas eu de traitement de faveur du faite qu'elle est une femme et cela l'avait enchanté au plus haut point. Se sentant enfin sur le même pied d'égalité que ses confrères.

Emma n'était pas un lieutenant autoritaire et stricte. Mais la rigueur dans son travail ainsi que dans celui de sa brigade était important pour elle. Elle organisait donc régulièrement de petit tests physique en tout genre dans l'enceinte de la caserne afin de maintenir au top ses hommes en toutes circonstances. De plus, Emma refusait de montrer une préférence pour tel ou tel homme de son équipe. Pour elle, ils étaient tous ses hommes, sa brigade qu'elle défendrait corps et âmes car elle les sait braves et de valeurs mais hors de question d'en apprécier un plus que les autres.

Revenant des vestiaires après avoir enfilé son habit de Lieutenant et quitté ceux de la ville, le Capitaine Marco Booth sortit de son bureau et regarda dans sa direction.

« Swan, tu peux venir un instant s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sur Chef. » Répondit-elle en le suivant avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Salut Swan... » Souffla Killian, alors qu'il était déjà assis sur l'une des chaise au centre de la pièce, la tête tournée dans sa direction et un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

Killian Jones est le collègue hiérarchique direct d'Emma. Il est le lieutenant de la brigade des Secours. Sous ses ordres se trouvent Will, Jefferson et Neal. Trois bons gars dont les états de services ne sont pas à dénigrer, mais qui comme Killian, pense avant tout incarner le pompier tout droit sortit du fantasme de ses "dames en détresses".

Ils ne sont pas méchants, un peu machos et sexistes sur les bords mais rien de bien sérieux. Ils sont même plutôt sympas quand on les connaît, mais Killian et ses hommes sont plus du genre à rester dans leur coin et à faire leurs gardes de cette manière. Les seuls instants où les deux brigades sont réunies c'est aux moments des interventions collectives et aux repas.

Killian Jones est donc un homme à femme, certes, mais les femmes qui lui résistent. Il n'aime pas les "proies" faciles, comme il dit. Killian est un homme qui aime plaire et charmer. Si une femme le rejette alors qu'il lui propose un verre, c'est déjà gagné pour lui. Il sait qu'il lui suffira de jouer son numéro de joli-cœur et ses yeux bleus feront le reste.

Lorsqu'Emma était arrivée à la caserne, Killian avait été le premier à la charrier. Trouvant qu'une femme pompier c'était déjà limite, mais alors Lieutenant, on se foutait carrément de lui ! Il l'avait donc quelque peu taquinée mais la répartie d'Emma lui avait toujours cloué le bec. Si ses hommes trouvaient ça hilarant et que Killian aurait pu en être irrité, au contraire, cela attisait encore plus son envie de mettre Emma dans son lit. Voyant en elle LA proie parfaite. La femme qui lui résistera plus qu'aucune autre et qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir de relever chaque défis car la victoire n'en serait que plus satisfaisante.

Manque de bol pour lui, au bout de 3 longues années, Emma résistait toujours. Et en dehors des sorties entre collègues qu'Emma voulait bien s'accorder, Killian ne savait pas grand chose sur elle. Un mystère totale. Les seules choses qu'il savait c'était qu'auparavant elle vivait à Portland, que son anniversaire est en octobre et qu'elle est calée en histoire. Mise à part ça, il ne savait rien d'elle. Mais s'il le pouvait, il saurait qu'Emma aime les femmes tout autant que lui.

« Jones. » Répondit-elle tout simplement en prenant place à ses côtés sans un regard tandis que le Capitaine Booth s'asseyait sur son fauteuil en cuir derrière son bureau, ses lieutenants face à lui.

« Bien. Je vous ai fait venir car j'ai reçu ce matin un courrier adressé pour mon fils. » Dit-il en les regardant à tour de rôle, un air sérieux sur ses traits. « Killian tu as un nouveau dans ta brigade. Auguste a réussi ses tests et passe au secours. »

« Bien Chef, c'est super. » Répondit Killian dans un sourire, heureux d'avoir un nouvel élément, qu'il sait le meilleur de la brigade échelle, dans son équipe.

« Emma cela veut dire qu'une nouvelle place se libère dans ta brigade. À toi de me dire si tu veux que j'appelle l'académie pour qu'il nous envoie un nouveau stagiaire tout de suite où si nous attendons encore un peu. » Poursuivit l'homme plus âgé en se penchant sur le dossier de son fauteuil, les bras croisés.

« Je préférerais qu'on attende un peu Chef. » Dit-elle sur un ton professionnel. « Auguste est un excellent pompier et je suis contente pour lui parce que c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Et par respect pour lui, je voudrais qu'on attende un peu. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je veuille à tout prix le remplacer. Je pense qu'il mérite qu'on attende quelques semaines. »

« Bien, c'était ce que je voulais entendre. » Dit Marco dans un clin d'œil complice. « Garder cela pour vous pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le lui annoncer.»

« Bien sûr Chef. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle et Killian se levaient de leur chaise pour quitter la pièce.

« Félicitation pour ton nouveau venu. » Fit Emma en tapotant sa main sur le bras du lieutenant des Secours.

« Merci Swan. J'espère que cela n'affectera pas trop l'efficacité de ton équipe. » Répondit-il sincèrement.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. » Dit-elle dans un sourire amusé avant de rejoindre la salle commune ou son café presque froid l'attendait.

Elle prit place sur l'une des chaise qui entourait la grande table de la pièce et posa la tasse de café sur la table.

« Salut Emma ! » Lança Anna de manière enjouée, en prenant place à côté d'elle.

Anna est l'une des ambulancières de cette garde, Sean étant son coéquipier depuis plus de quatre ans. Ensemble, ils forment un duo drôle mais appliqué dans leur travail, amicaux avec leurs patients tout en sachant rester professionnel et chacun sait terminer les phrases de l'autre. Deux amis qui savent compter l'un sur l'autre en toute circonstance et faisant partie intégrale de la famille que constitue cette caserne.

Lors de son arrivée, Emma et Anna s'étaient rapidement liées d'amitié, même si celle-ci s'arrêtait également aux limites de la caserne, du moins la majorité du temps. Emma avait tout de même craqué trois ou quatre fois à l'occasion... Ayant ainsi fait une soirée télévision chez Anna pour lui remonter le moral lorsque celle-ci avait perdu son chat. Une petite boule de poils blanche qu'elle avait prénommé Olaf. Cette petite femme rousse aux grand cœur ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre soixante et rendait service lorsqu'elle le pouvait mais gardait tout de même son petit caractère. C'est ce qui plaisait à Emma, un petit bout de femme bien mignon en apparence mais qui sait montrer les griffes quand ça lui ait nécessaire. Et puis elle était la seule dans la caserne qui dès son arrivée n'avait pas essayé de défier son autorité ou de la mettre dans son lit.

« Salut... Sean n'est pas encore arrivé ? » Fit Emma en prenant son mug dans une main alors que Gabriella, assise en face lui souriait gentiment avant de se remettre à lire le journal qu'elle tenait dans ses main.

« Si, si ! » Rétorqua Anna, pétillante comme toujours. « C'est son tour de vérifier le stock de l'ambulance. » Dit-elle en croisant ses jambes sous ses cuisses, telle une adolescente, tout en s'approchant discrètement d'Emma. « Tu devineras jamais qui s'est pointé à ma porte hier soir... » Souffla-t-elle, ce qui amusa Emma puisqu'elle sourit avant de tourner sa tête vers la rousse.

« Nan.. il est enfin venu ? » S'étonna-t-elle et voyant l'air rêveur de l'ambulancière, ce qui la fit rire silencieusement. « Bon et alors comment c'était ? Je parie que ton Kristophe n'est pas si sage qu'il en l'air... Hein... » Répondit-Emma en haussant les sourcils plusieurs fois.

« Que quoi ?! » S'exclama la rousse, attirant le regard curieux des pompiers présents dans la salle. « Non ! On a juste discuté... » Reprit-elle à voix basse.

« Juste discuté ? » Fit Emma d'un ton qui suggérait qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

« Mais oui... Il est arrivé avec un bouquet de roses, s'est excusé pour s'être dégonflé la dernière fois et comme il était tout dégoulinant à cause de la pluie ben... je l'ai fait rentrer pour qu'il puisse se sécher... » Finit-elle d'une voix plus aiguë avant de se retrousser les lèvres pour éviter dans dire d'avantage.

« Ouais, à d'autres ! » S'amusa Emma en buvant une gorgée de son café à présent froid tandis que la sirène retentissait pour alerter la caserne toute entière qu'un incendie faisait rage à l'Hôtel de Ville et que toutes les casernes environnant était concernées. « Allez, au boulot ! Tu me donneras les détails plus tard... » Fit Emma dans un clin d'œil à la rousse alors qu'elles se levaient pour se rendre aux camions.

Après avoir enfilé leur tenue à l'épreuve du feu en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les pompiers de la brigade d'Emma ainsi que celle de Killian se rendait à toute hâte sur les lieux du sinistre. David au volant du Camion Échelle, Emma à ses côtés, le reste de ses hommes assis à l'arrière, Emma donnait ses dernière directives.

« Ok très bien les gars, d'après les données, l'incendie est parti du côté sud-est de la bâtisse.» Dit-elle d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le camion puisse l'entendre alors que ses yeux ne quittait pas l'écran de son ordinateur de bord. « Deux casernes sont déjà sur place depuis une heure pour essayer d'éteindre le feu mais ça n'a pas suffit. Notre rôle sera donc de donner un renfort et non de prendre le relais, du moins pour l'instant. Deux autres casernes vont nous rejoindre, il est hors de question que ça se transforme en combat de coq, je me suis bien faite comprendre ? » Lança-t-elle en se tournant vers ses hommes

« Oui Lieutenant ! » Crièrent à l'unisson ses hommes tandis qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'arriver et qu'une fumée grisonnante obscurcissait le ciel.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de faire un rapport là-dessus et encore moins de m'en prendre un... » Dit Emma dans un sourire qui fit sourire sa brigade à leur tour. « Laissez les autres s'engueuler s'il le faut mais nous on suit les directives du Capitaine Booth et puis c'est tout. » Dit-elle avant d'enfiler son casque sur sa tête tandis que David stoppait le camion devant la bâtisse en feu où quatre autres camions se trouvaient déjà donct celui de Killian qui les précédait à peine de quelques secondes. « Bon allons sauver des vies, mais faites gaffe à la votre ! » S'exclama-t-elle en jetant un rapide dernier coup d'œil à ses hommes qui hochèrent la tête positivement. « C'est parti... » Conclu Emma en descendant du véhicule pour aller rejoindre Killian et le Capitaine Booth.

« Jones prends tes hommes et partez en reconnaissance, trois pompiers ne répondent plus à leur radio. »

« Bien Chef. » Rétorqua solennellement Killian en hochant la tête.

« Swan, pareil. Prends trois des tes hommes et accompagnez les Secours. Quant au reste de ton équipe, qu'ils aillent aider les équipes médicales à installer un centre de soin. Les autres casernes se chargent du feu.»

« Bien Capitaine. »

Emma s'éloigna à pas de courses vers ses hommes et donna ses ordres. « Nolan, Booth et Locksley avec moi. Les autres, je veux que vous alliez rejoindre Anna et Sean et les autres unités de soin pour aider les blessés. Les autres caserne s'occuperont de l'incendie. »

« Bien Lieutenant ! » Répondirent-ils en s'activant.

« Les gars vous prenez votre matériel de recherche. Hache, masque, bouteille d'oxygène, cordes, mousquetons et on se bouge ! » Dit-elle fermement en prenant son matériel dans l'un des caissons extérieurs du camion tandis que ses hommes faisaient de même afin de s'équiper pour ensuite faire demi-tour et rejoindre Killian et son équipe qui montait les marches menant à l'immense bâtiment qu'était la Mairie de Chicago.

« Je suggère qu'une fois là-bas on se sépare, on couvrira plus de terrain. » Proposa Killian et Emma hocha la tête en signe d'accord alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'enceinte du bâtiment où l'air était déjà plus difficile à respirer.

« Attendez qu'on soit plus loin pour mettre vos masques. Vous aurez besoin du maximum d'oxygène la-dedans. » Lança Emma à ses hommes tout en continuant son chemin. David, Auguste et Robin sur ses talons.

« Bonne chance Swan ! » Fit sérieusement Killian en enfilant son casque, imité par le reste du groupe.

« Toi aussi Jones ! On se voit dehors. » Lança-t-elle avant de partir sur la gauche du couloir avec ses hommes tandis que Killian prenait le chemin opposé, une brume noire s'annonçant à l'horizon pour les deux équipes.

« Pompier de Chicago ! Si vous m'entendez, signalez-vous ! » Lança Auguste après avoir enfoncé la première porte qui se dressait devant lui.

« Par ici... » Purent-ils entendre faiblement depuis le bout de la pièce.

Emma et son équipe entra dans la pièce et virent deux hommes ainsi qu'une femme allongés sur le sol. David prit la femme inconsciente dans ses bras, Emma aida l'homme qui les avait appelé en le soutenant pour marcher tandis que Robin et Auguste se chargeait de porter un homme à la corpulence plus que généreuse en dehors du bâtiment embrasé.

Une fois dehors, les victimes furent prises en charges par les équipes de secours. Emma et son équipe purent donc retourner dans le bâtiment. En route ils croisèrent les hommes de Killian mais également d'autres brigades qui effectuaient la même tâche qu'eux avant de s'engouffrer une nouvelle fois dans l'Hôtel de Ville dont le feu ne cessait de gagner du terrain.

Emma et son équipe firent trois aller-retours de plus et entamaient déjà un quatrième lorsqu'il entendirent le Capitaine Booth à leur radio.

« Ok Swan, toi et tes hommes sortez maintenant. Ça devient trop dangereux. »

« On arrive Chef, On est tombé sur deux nouvelles victimes. »

« Reçu, dépêchez-vous. »

« Entendu Chef. » Dit-elle alors que David et Auguste soulevait les deux victimes dans leur bras et quittaient déjà les lieux. Robin à leur suite tandis qu'Emma balayait une nouvelle fois la pièce dont la visibilité était quasi nulle.

Et alors qu'elle allait quitter les lieux elle aussi, elle plissa les yeux pour voir que dans un coin à l'autre bout de la pièce, une poutre tombée à moitié devant une porte légèrement entre-ouverte où un bras gisant au sol était évident. Emma n'attendit pas plus longtemps et couru vers la porte. La poutre devait peser son poids mais Emma passa sur le côté, referma la porte pour ainsi avoir une meilleure prise sur le gros morceau de bois. Elle prit appui avec son dos contre la porte et poussa avec ses bras de toutes ses forces. « Allez Swan, encore un petit effoooorrrrrtttt. » Dit-elle dans un râle de dernières forces et ce fut assez pour que la poutre soit éloignée de la porte et ainsi dégager le chemin.

« Swan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » S'écria Marco dans sa radio.

« J'arrive tout de suite Chef, j'ai trouvé une autre victime ! » Dit-elle le masque collé à sa radio avant de la lâcher et ainsi ouvrir la porte.

Dans la pièce une femme allongée sur le sol visiblement inconsciente. Emma s'agenouilla à ses côtés, retira l'un de ses gants et déposa ses doigts fin sur le cou de la femme - dont les cheveux mi-long de couleur ébène cachait son visage - afin de capter son pouls. Elle attendit quelques secondes afin de vérifier s'il y avait le moindre signe de vie et c'est là qu'elle sentit une pulsation sous ses doigts. Emma sourit de victoire sous son masque d'oxygène, tandis que la jeune femme semblait reprendre conscience puisqu'elle se mit à toussoter tout en bougeant la tête.

« Pompier de Chicago Madame. Tout va bien ne vous en faites pas je suis là. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » Lança Emma pleine d'espoir alors que la femme qui ouvrait et fermait constamment les yeux tout en toussant de plus en plus fort se tournait vers son sauveur. Et là Emma perdit le sourire. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant alors que la femme qui plissait les yeux pour l'observer perdait à nouveau connaissance devant elle. Emma estomaquée devant la femme qui se trouvait face à elle fut rappelée à la réalité par son Capitaine.

« Swan ! » S'énerva-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

Emma se ressaisit, prit cette femme dans ses bras et sortit du bâtiment le plus rapidement possible. « Tenez bon, je vais vous sortir de là...»

TBC...

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez? Laissez-moi vos impressions pour me dire si cette idée vous plait ou non ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite un excellent dimanche et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, bisous bisous ! :***


	2. Une proposition alléchante

**Bien le bonjour ! Comment ça va? Perso, ça va nickel ! Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que vous avez été nombreux à réagir que ce soit par reviews, mises en favori/follow ou bien par messages et ainsi offrir un accueil digne de ce nom à cette nouvelle fiction ! Je suis tellement heureuse vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !**

 **J'avais très peur de plonger les héros de OUaT dans l'univers d'une autre série car je savais que c'était un pari risqué mais je vois qu'à l'avis général, l'idée semble vous plaire ! Et c'est tant mieux :).**

 **Je vous remercie donc tous pour cet accueil et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas non plus ;). Rendez-vous en bas et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une proposition alléchante

« Swan mais vous êtes totalement inconsciente ou quoi ! » S'énerva le Chef Booth alors qu'Emma regardait les ambulanciers Anna et Sean emmener sur un brancard la jeune femme qu'elle venait tout juste de secourir.

Marco Booth était un homme droit, bon et juste. Sa carrière de pompier était une passion que son père lui avait transmise et qu'il avait à son tour transmis à son fils Auguste. Lorsqu'il n'était pas de garde à la caserne, Marco et son fils tenait une entreprise de menuiserie. Très proche de son fils unique, Auguste était la seule famille qu'il lui restait depuis que sa femme les avait quitté deux ans auparavant.

En plus de vingt ans de carrière, il en avait vu défilé des pompiers. Certains volontaires et d'autres qui vouaient leur vie entière en combattant le feu. Tous ne s'en étaient pas sorti malheureusement, d'autres avaient eu la chance de prendre leur retraite. Capitaine depuis douze ans à présent, les hommes qui l'avait eu l'honneur de commander lui avait toujours montré respect et fiabilité. Chaque pompiers qui avaient travaillés - et qui travaillent encore - sous ses ordres étaient différents certes, mais avaient tout de même des similitudes. Certains suivaient la marche à suivre sans poser de questions alors que d'autres aimaient défier l'autorité en repoussant les limites.

Emma Swan faisait partie de cette catégorie-là, au grand dam de ses supérieurs.

Ceci dit, Emma obéissait aux ordres sans trop rechigner, mais disons qu'elle aimait tout de même montrer qu'elle est capable de plus... et surtout qu'elle est têtue. Faisant d'elle la pompière la plus efficace de la ville. Et les résultats sont là. À elle seule, Emma avait sauvé vingt et une vies au cours des trente-cinq dernières interventions de la Caserne 51.

Repoussant à chaque fois ses limites, Emma est toujours la dernière à sortir lors d'un incendie, voulant sauver un maximum de victimes. Et si le Capitaine Booth la félicite de ses résultats, il réfute tout de même ses méthodes. D'ailleurs c'est en la vouvoyant qu'il le lui fit comprendre - lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui - tandis qu'il posait sur elle un regard sévère.

« Swan, que vous avais-je dis... »

« Je sais Chef et- »

« Une fois encore vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête ! » La coupa-t-il en soupirant, perdant visiblement patience. « Vos états de service vous honorent Swan mais c'est aussi ce qui vous tuera... » Dit-il en secouant la tête de dépit tout en regardant autour d'eux involontairement alors qu'Emma se retenait de rire. « Reprenez vos hommes et rentrez à la caserne... Je veux votre rapport sur l'incendie dans mon bureau à la première heure demain matin. »

« Bien Chef. » Dit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête alors qu'elle rejoignait son escouade. « Tout le monde va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle et ils hochèrent la tête tout en lui souriant, heureux de constater qu'elle allait bien elle aussi. « Ok, remballez le matériel, je vais chercher les autres et on rentre. »

Elle fit demi-tour et marcha jusqu'à la grande tente bleu qui avait été montée afin d'établir un centre de soins approximatif en attendant que les ambulances fassent les aller-retours jusqu'aux urgences.

« Dawson, Grouch*, on lève le camp. » Lança Emma alors que les deux pompiers terminaient de mettre un homme sur un brancard pour lui partir pour l'hôpital.

« Oui Lieutenant. » Répondirent-ils en la suivant après avoir saluer les autres pompiers et ambulanciers qu'ils avaient aidés.

* * *

De retour à la caserne. Emma alla se prendre une douche dans les vestiaires pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de fumée tout comme ses autres collègues et pour une fois elle se permit de prendre son temps.

Le front collé sur son avant-bras reposant sur le carrelage de la douche, l'eau chaude s'écoulait sur sa nuque avant de continuer son chemin sur le reste de son corps. Emma ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, enfin à une personne en réalité. Cette femme qu'elle avait secourue en dernier lieu. Cette magnifique femme brune, aux traits fins et à la mâchoire carrée. Se disant que cette femme aurait pu y rester si son instinct ne lui avait pas dit de scruter la pièce en flamme une dernière fois.

« Emma ! T'es encore sous la douche ? » S'écria une voix féminine depuis l'autre côté du rideau blanc.

« Heu ouais... » Répondit la concernée en relevant la tête, revenue sur terre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Anna ? »

« Tu sais que t'es une grande malade ! » S'excita la rousse en levant les bras au ciel faisant sourire Emma qui passa sa tête entre la cloison et le rideau de plastique veillant à tout de même cacher son corps.

« Oui je le sais... Mais je suis encore en vie ne t'en fait pas. » Lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil qui exaspéra son amie avant de retourner sous le jet d'eau pour terminer de se rincer.

« Ouais ! Et la prochaine fois ça ne sera peut-être pas le cas ! » Lança Anna alors qu'Emma sortait de la douche, une serviette de bain enroulé autour de son corps. « Insouciante ! » Poursuivit Anna en s'asseyant les bras croisés sur l'un des bancs qui se trouvaient entre les casiers contenant leurs effets personnels.

« T'es consciente que tu me sors le même spitch à chaque fois ? » S'amusa Emma en se servant d'une autre serviette, plus petite cette fois-ci, pour s'essuyer les cheveux.

« Et visiblement c'est toujours pas rentré ! » Fit la rousse qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie négligeait autant sa propre sécurité.

Emma prit ses vêtements et alla jusqu'à une petite cabine au bout de la pièce prévue pour eux se changer et tira sur le rideau tandis qu'Anna soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Bon et sinon... » Commença Emma d'une voix curieuse mais qu'elle tenta tout de même de cacher. « Comment se porte la femme que je t'ai amenée en dernier... » Lança-t-elle innocemment tout en fermant l'attache de son soutien-gorge.

« Oh... » Fit Anna qui sembla oublier sur le moment qu'elle lui faisait légèrement la tête « Et bien tu lui as sauvé la vie de justesse... tu t'en doutes bien. » Dit-elle sur un ton quelque peu cynique en tournant sa tête vers la cabine où se trouvait Emma.

« Ouais... » S'amusa à nouveau la blonde. « Mais à part ça ? »

« Et bien sa tension était fort basse, ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. Elle a ingéré pas mal de fumée alors ses voies respiratoires sont pas mal obstruées. Je pense qu'ils vont la mettre sous oxygène quelque temps... »

« A-t-elle reprit conscience ? »

« Pas dans l'ambulance. Mais une fois que les médecins l'ont pris en charge elle s'est réveillée totalement paniquée et à mon avis elle devait souffrir quand même... alors ils lui ont administré un tranquillisant pour pouvoir mieux s'occuper d'elle. » Termina-t-elle alors qu'Emma sortait de la cabine, tout habillée les serviettes en main pour se rapprocher de son casier et prendre sa brosse à cheveux.

« Elle n'a rien dit alors ? Genre comment elle s'appelait ou quoi ? »

« Non elle en a pas eu le temps... et puis je pense que parler lui aurait fait trop de mal... mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse dit donc... ? » Demanda Anna, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres tandis qu'Emma se tourna vers elle et leva les épaules.

« Comme ça c'est tout... J'aime connaître l'état des gens que je sauve à la dernière minute. »

« Mouais... » Rétorqua la rousse, peut convaincue que son amie lui ait dit la vérité.

« Bon on va manger ? J'ai une faim de loup ! » S'exclama la blonde alors qu'elle remettait sa brosse dans son casier avant de le refermer pour quitter la pièce, Anna à sa suite.

* * *

Arrivées dans la salle commune, alors que Gabriella s'activait aux fourneaux et qu'une délicieuse odeur épicée en émanait, Emma et Anna rejoignirent les autres autour de la grande table pour le repas puis le Capitaine Booth arriva avec son fils. Fier, il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Auguste avant de se racler la gorge.

« Ok votre attention à tous. »

Le silence fut immédiat lorsque la voix du Capitaine se fit entendre dans la pièce. Tous les regards tournés vers eux, Marco sourit en lançant un regard à son fils puis se tourna vers l'assemblée. « J'ai l'immense joie de vous dire qu'Auguste a réussi les tests. Le voici à présent intégré dans l'unité des secours ! » Dit-il fièrement alors que son fils souriait depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle dans son bureau quelques minutes auparavant tandis que ses collègues l'applaudissaient en souriant.

« Yeaaahh ! Félicitations ! » S'écria David en se levant pour donner une accolade à son ami.

« Félicitations Auguste ! » Dirent-ils et chacun leur tour vinrent personnellement le féliciter ce qui donna du baume au cœur à chacun après cette journée éprouvante.

« De plus. » Poursuivit Marco alors que tous prenaient place autour de la table à l'exception de lui-même. « Notre intervention d'aujourd'hui a pu sauver vingt et une personnes. »

Les applaudissements se firent entendre de nouveau dans la salle commune et Emma reçut une main sur son épaule de la part de Robin comme pour dire qu'elle en était grandement responsable et la blonde regardait ses hommes les bras croisés, la tête haute, fière de sa brigade.

« J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Monsieur le maire il y a dix minutes. » Reprit le Capitaine sérieusement « Le feu a pu être totalement maîtrisé après notre départ et cinq décès sont à déplorer. » Dit-il en serrant la mâchoire alors que tous baissaient la tête.

Lorsqu'un incendie ou autres incidents requièrent de leur intervention, il est toujours délicat pour un pompier d'accepter la fatalité qu'il n'ait pas pu sauver tout le monde. Les morts font malheureusement partie intégrante de leur boulot. Ils sont la part la plus difficile de ce métier.

« Cinq morts sur les quarante-trois sauvés aujourd'hui. Je suis fière de vous. » Dit-il en baladant son regard sur ses hommes avant de s'arrêter sur Emma « De vous tous. »

« Qu'en est-il de l'incendie lui-même ? » Demanda Leroy un air sérieux sur les traits.

« Les experts sont encore dessus. Cependant j'ai une autre nouvelle. Emma la jeune femme que tu as sauvée en dernier s'appelle Regina Mills. »

« _Regina..._ » Répéta mentalement Emma en baissant les yeux, perdues dans ses pensées.

« Regina Mills ? » Demanda Jefferson, les bras croisés et un air songeur sur le visage « Comme la candidate aux élections municipales ? »

« En effet. » Répondit Marco alors que tous se tournaient vers la lieutenante.

« Et bien Swan, beau trophée. » Lança Jones dans un clin d'œil suggestif alors que la concernée restait de marbre.

Pendant que tous la regardaient avec admiration, Emma était toujours silencieuse, Gabriella somma ses collègues de s'approcher avec leur assiette pour qu'elle puisse leur servir ses délicieuses empanadas, dont la recette lui venait de sa famille.

Alors que chacun s'affairait à table, Gabriella arriva avec une assiette dans chaque main et en déposa une devant Emma, qui surprise, reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers la brune pour la voir lui sourire tendrement alors qu'elle relâchait l'assiette doucement pour ensuite aller prendre place un peu plus loin sur la table.

« Oh Emma, tu m'as écoutée ? » Demanda Anna, la bouche pleine tout en se tournant vers la blonde et la voir suivre du regard Gabriella jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table, de la voir prendre place et de sourire à Auguste en le félicitant une fois encore pour sa nouvelle affectation avant de se mettre à manger elle aussi. « Hey Emma... » Souffla Anna plus discrètement à son oreille alors que la blonde tournait sa tête doucement dans sa direction, l'esprit ailleurs. « Tout va bien ? »

« Heu... ouais... tout va bien. Alors ça donne quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant le plat des yeux.

« Ch'est chuper bon ! » Rétorqua la rousse après avoir repris une bouchée, ce qui fit sourire Emma avant de se mettre à manger à son tour.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et les journaux ne parleront que de l'incendie qui a ravagé l'hôtel de Ville dont la piste criminelle pouvait être écartée et de Regina Mills, l'éventuelle future Maire qui est toujours dans un état critique mais stable. Ses poumons ayant été infectés par la fumée de monoxyde de carbone durant l'incendie, s'en suivent des problèmes respiratoires que deux ou trois semaines de rétablissement supplémentaires guériront.

Un mois après ses événements-là, alors qu'Emma arrivait avec Pongo pour leur tour de garde, Emma salua ses collègues présents. C'est-à-dire Leroy, David et Gabriella, et papota quelques secondes avec eux. Puis elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour mettre son uniforme de travail. Elle retira donc son Jeans bleu foncé et sa chemise à carreaux aux tons rosés pour enfiler le pantalon bleu marine à bande jaune au niveau des chevilles et un débardeur de la même couleur avec l'insigne de sa brigade imprimé par-dessus du côté gauche de sa poitrine. Coiffant ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval approximative, elle entendait au loin ses collègues discutés avec une femme dont la voix lui était familière. Curieuse et puisqu'elle avait terminé de s'apprêter, elle quitta la pièce et marcha sans un bruit dans le couloir qui joignait les vestiaires à la salle commune.

« Je voulais vous dire à quel point j'étais reconnaissante pour les efforts que vous avez fournis ce jour-là. » Fit la voix féminine qu'Emma entendit une fois encore avant de jeter discrètement un regard dans la salle et de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Regina Mills en personne.

Le cœur battant, Emma se redressa pour s'adosser au mur, le regard perdu et la respiration saccadée. « _Reprends-toi Emma !_ » Se dit-elle mentalement avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil.

« D'ailleurs j'aimerais remercier personnellement l'homme enfin le pompier... » Se reprit-elle en leur offrant un sourire charmeur. « ...qui m'a sauvé la vie en l'invitant à dîner. Pourriez-vous me dire lequel d'entre-vous s'agit-il ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment tandis qu'ils échangeaient tous les trois un regard amusé que la brune ne comprit pas.

D'ailleurs pourquoi aurait-elle pu comprendre ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que l'homme qu'elle cherchait en question n'était autre qu'une femme et qu'il s'agissait d'Emma. C'est d'ailleurs le moment que choisit la blonde pour sortir de sa cachette et ainsi se dévoiler aux autres.

« Ah et bien justement Lieutenant on a besoin de vous ! » S'exclama Leroy en se retenant de rire tout comme David.

« Eh bien je suis là. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant et en profiter pour préparer l'exercice numéro cinq. » Fit Emma en se postant à un mètre d'eux, jambes légèrement écartées et les bras dans le dos, affichant ainsi une allure stricte et disciplinée qui retira l'envie à ses hommes de la faire changer d'avis.

« Bien Lieutenant... » Souffla Leroy, ayant perdu le sourire alors que lui ainsi que ses deux collègues le suivaient pour aller au camion et ainsi prévenir les autres de l'exercice.

« Madame Mills, Lieutenant Emma Swan. Heureuse de voir que votre état s'est amélioré.» Dit-elle gentiment en tendant une main à la brune qui jusqu'ici silencieuse, souriait en coin devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux avant de serrer la main qui lui était tendue.

« Enchantée Lieutenant. Merci, mais je le dois grandement aux médecins ainsi qu'au service de cette caserne...» Répondit la brune sans quitter la lieutenante des yeux.

« C'est notre travail... Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda la blonde dans un demi-sourire en reprenant sa posture digne d'un militaire.

« Eh bien... » Reprit Regina en plongeant sa main dans la poche de sa veste longue d'été. « Comme je le disais à vos hommes, je voulais tous vous remercier pour votre intervention à la Mairie et j'aimerais plus spécialement remercier le pompier qui m'a sauvé la vie en l'invitant à dîner... » Fit Regina en laissant sa phrase en suspens, le contact avec les yeux émeraude du lieutenant ne quittant pas les siens un seul instant.

« Dans ce cas... je transmettrai le message à mon subordonné Robin Locksley. Il n'est pas encore arrivé mais je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de l'invitation. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il viendra se présenter à vous dès sa garde terminé. » Fit la blonde dans un sourire de façade que la brune n'arriva pas à déchiffrer avant d'afficher le sien par courtoisie.

« Eh bien je vous remercie Lieutenant Swan. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Merci pour votre temps. » Dit-elle en se reculant doucement, un dernier sourire de politicienne sur les lèvres.

« Je vous en prie Madame Mills. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Au plaisir également Lieutenant. » Dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce croisant les hommes d'Emma qui venaient de passer la porte.

« Bonne journée à tous. » Lança la brune sans demander son reste.

Une fois partie, ils se tournèrent vers Emma, un regard d'incompréhension sur leur visage.

« Lieutenant... Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'il s'agissait de Locksley ? » Demanda Leroy, visiblement perdu.

« Bah vous l'avez entendue... elle recherche l'homme qui l'a sauvée... » Dit-elle en se moquant légèrement. « Vous imaginez Regina Mills et moi autour d'une table avec des chandelles ? » S'amusa à nouveau Emma ce qui fit éclater de rire ses hommes à nouveau.

« Non pas vraiment... » Continua Leroy en s'essuyant une larme au bord de l'œil gauche.

« Et puis ça fera du bien à Robin... depuis que Marianne l'a quitté il n'est plus bon à rien le pauvre... » Ajouta Emma dans un petit sourire « D'ailleurs il est où lui ? Encore cinq minutes et il sera en retard... encore... »

« C'est son tour de garde... » Lança David gentiment alors que le concerné entrait en trombe dans la salle commune.

« Bonjour à tous ! Oui je sais, je suis désolé Lieutenant j'ai failli être en retard... » Dit-il en accourant pour aller se rendre aux vestiaires.

« Bon, vous êtes prêts pour l'exercice ? » Questionna Emma, amusée, en direction de ses hommes alors que certains rigolaient encore.

« Il ne manque plus que vous, Lieutenant. » Lança doucement Gabriella attirant le regard de la blonde.

« Bien... alors allez-y. Je vous rejoins dans deux minutes avec notre gagnant du jour... je vais le mettre au courant. »

« Oui Lieutenant ! » Répondirent-ils en chœur avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir de la salle en compagnie de Pongo, tout foufou, alors qu'Emma se rendait à nouveau dans les vestiaires.

« Alors Robin, comme va ton fils ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'accoudant au mur tandis que Robin enfilait son T-shirt de travail.

« Oh ! Très bien Emma, merci. » Répondit-il dans un sourire que son lieutenant lui rendit.

« Heu... j'ai une faveur à te demander... » Dit-elle en ne sachant pas encore comment formuler sa phrase.

« Bien sûr, je t'écoute... » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le banc en face de son casier pour enfiler ses chaussures.

« Voilà... Regina Mills est passée, pas cinq minutes avant que tu n'arrives et... elle est venue pour nous remercier. »

« Ah c'est sympa ! Content de voir qu'elle est enfin sortie d'affaire. »

« Oui et donc... elle est venue ici en demandant à rencontrer la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie... pour l'inviter à dîner. »

« Oh t'as de la chance alors ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de voir l'air ennuyé qu'arborait sa supérieure, et là il eut peur de comprendre. « Ne me dis pas que tu lui as dit que c'était moi... Lieutenant c'est quand même pas ça la faveur... si ? »

« Ce ne serait qu'une soirée ! » S'empressa-t-elle de dire en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Ah si c'est ça... » répondit-il, dépité en nouant ses lacets.

« Elle a l'air d'être une femme remarquable ! Je suis sûre que tu vas passer une magnifique soirée ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ? »

« Eh bien... elle a demandé après un homme. Je suis pas certaine qu'elle aurait apprécié que je lui dise que c'était de moi qu'il s'agissait... »

« Mouais... mais tu n'en sais rien ça...»

« Et puis, je suis certaine que ça te fera du bien ! » Rétorqua-t-elle sans prendre en compte la dernière remarque du blond.

« Oui mais... c'est lui mentir. »

« C'est vrai. Mais... ce n'est que pour une soirée. »

« Et si jamais le courant passe entre nous ? »

« Et bien dans ce cas tu n'auras plus qu'à me remercier ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se levant énergiquement, surprenant son subordonné qui se leva à son tour. « J'en déduis que tu acceptes alors ? »

« J'ai pas trop le choix on dirait... »

« Oh comme si dîner avec cette femme ne t'enchanterait pas un peu... »

« Si mais... »

« Alors c'est réglé ! Passe la voir demain, et si jamais tu vois que vous n'avez aucun feeling dans ce cas tu n'auras qu'à décliner gentiment son invitation... »

« Et je la trouve où au juste ? »

« Et bien à la Mairie. » Rétorqua Emma d'un ton blasé, trouvant la question de Robin quelque peu idiote. « Elle est l'un des conseillers municipaux de la ville, je te rappelle... »

« Ouais juste... je suis bête ! Tu sais moi et la politique... »

« Faudra peut-être éviter de le lui dire, hein ! » Lança-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. « Aller viens, l'exercice cinq n'attend plus que toi... » Dit-elle dans un sourire flamboyant alors que le blond baissait la tête.

Pendant que ses hommes s'activaient à faire descendre du toit un brancard contenant un mannequin en équipe, Emma repensait à ce qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt.

C'est vrai au final pourquoi avoir menti ? Elle aurait tout simplement pu dire que c'était elle et qu'il était inutile de vouloir l'inviter à dîner pour la remercier...

Semblant plongée dans ses pensées, son regard posé sur ses hommes s'arrêta lorsqu'il tomba sur Robin.

Robin Locksley est un bon élément de sa brigade. Divorcé depuis cinq mois de sa femme, il est le père d'un petit garçon prénommé Roland, d'une petite dizaine d'années. Le départ de sa femme, il ne l'avait pas vu venir et pourtant, il pensait avoir été un mari bon et aimant. Du haut de son mètre septante-six et de ses quatre-vingt-cinq kilos de muscles, ses cheveux blonds courts mais soyeux et son sourire à la dentition parfaite faisaient de lui à un homme que chaque femme aimerait avoir à son bras et pourtant Robin n'avait d'yeux que pour Marianne, son ex-femme. Il ne lui avait jamais été infidèle, pas même un baiser. Il n'était pas un homme violent non plus, ni envers sa femme ou bien leur fils. N'était pas un alcoolique, même s'il ne se refusait pas une petite bière avec ses collègues de temps en temps après leurs gardes. Et malgré tout cela, son ex-femme avait fini par se lasser. Lasser du manque de romantisme et de dynamisme dans leur couple.

Robin l'aimait certes, mais il ne lui montrait peut-être plus comme avant, ne lui prêtait plus autant attention et lui demandait de moins en moins à lui faire l'amour, et lorsque cela leur arrivait encore, c'était missionnaire dans le lit dix minutes et puis au dodo ! Leur routine lui était devenue insupportable, elle lui avait pourtant demandé d'essayer de changer un peu. Lui proposant des petites escapades en amoureux dans un chalet durant le week-end ou simplement une journée loin de tout pour leur permettre de se retrouver un peu et raviver la flamme entre eux... mais pour Robin, la flamme était intacte alors comment savoir qu'il en était autrement ? Elle avait donc finit par demander le divorce. La garde était exclusivement pour son ex-femme, mais Marianne accordait tout de même à Robin deux ou trois jours sur sa semaine où il n'était pas de garde pour profiter avec son fils. Le restant du temps, Robin n'était qu'un homme solitaire et replier sur lui-même dans sa maison, seul.

Emma le respectait. Elle reconnaissait que certes il n'était pas des plus brillants mais il avait un bon fond. C'était un bon gars qui se sentait seul. Tout comme elle. Mais Emma avait eu énormément de temps devant elle pour s'y habituer, et aujourd'hui son train de vie lui convenait parfaitement.

Alors si envoyer Robin à sa place lors de ce dîner pouvait remonter le moral à ce père célibataire alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Et si ça ne colle pas et bien, au moins ça lui aura changé les idées et Regina Mills aura ainsi eu le sentiment d'être quitte.

Quant à Emma, tant pis pour elle. C'est mieux ainsi de toute manière. Oui, beaucoup mieux ainsi.

TBC...

* * *

 ***Grouch est le nom que j'ai donné à Leroy (puisque dans OUAT il n'en a pas) et cela veut dire râleur en latin, ce qui je trouve lui va plutôt bien et rappelle également un personnage issu de la série Chicago Fire pour ceux qui connaissent ;)**

 **Vous remarquerez que la brigade d'Emma la vouvoie par moments et la tutoie par d'autres. C'est normal. Ils la vouvoient lorsqu'ils sont en collectifs ou en interventions par respect pour son grade, mais la tutoient lorsqu'ils sont seuls avec elle ou lors de moments de "détente" pendant une discussion, au moment des repas par exemple ou bien en dehors des heures de garde. Vous ne comprenez peut-être pas dans l'immédiat mais j'espère ça viendra :).**

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura donné l'envie de connaître la suite malgré tout ^^**

 **Merci encore pour vos messages d'encouragement et vos reviews ! D'ailleurs à ce propos, un guest m'a demandé de changer de photo. Pourquoi ?Qu'est-ce qu'elle la photo? :p**

 **Eh bien je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter un joyeux réveillon samedi prochain en compagnie de vos proches et à dans une semaine ! Gros bisous !**


	3. Une femme pour le moins étrange

**Joyeux Nowël mes loulous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon hier soir, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, c'est tout ce qui compte !**

 **Aujourd'hui nous sommes dimanche, et malgré un programme chargé en ce jour de fête, je prends tout de même dix minutes de mon temps pour le partager avec vous !**

 **Je sais que quelques uns d'entre vous (voir tous ^^) ne supportent déjà plus Robin, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'aime pas plus que vous ! Alors pour ceux qui me diraient " Mais alors ma cocotte pourquoi tu lui donnes autant d'importance? Pourquoi ne pas mettre Emma et Regina ensemble?!" Et bien je répondrai en vous disant qu'il y a une bonne raison ! :p**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire (si je peux l'appeler de cette manière) entre Regina et ce nigaud ne dura pas longtemps ;). Et pour ce qui est d'Emma, le SwanQueen mettra un peu de temps à venir, mais c'est pour le bien de mon histoire. Vous verrez par la suite :).**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes loulous !**

 **PS: Soyez bien attentif à la fin du chapitre ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une femme pour le moins étrange

Le lendemain de sa garde, après être passé chez lui pour se changer afin d'être plus "présentable", Robin se rendit comme prévu à la Mairie. Les travaux de rénovation du bâtiment sinistré était déjà bien entamés depuis quelques semaines mais les dégâts étaient toujours visible depuis l'extérieur.

Il monta donc les marche de l'entrée, habillé d'un pantalon de costume bleu marine accompagné d'une ceinture noire à la boucle carrée chromée ainsi que d'une chemise grise par dessous sa veste noire, son intention n'était pas d'impressionner la belle Regina Mills. Il la savait bien trop classe pour lui, pas du même standing... Mais quitte à décrocher un rendez-vous avec elle, autant le faire bien. Même si pour lui, son divorce était encore trop récent et donc trop douloureux...

« Bonjour Monsieur, je peux vous aider ? » Fit aimablement une jeune femme derrière la réception tandis que Robin ne savait pas trop par où aller.

« Heu oui... justement heu... je voudrais voir Madame Mills ? »

« Et vous êtes ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant déjà son combiné en main.

« Heum... Robin Locksley. »

« Un instant s'il vous plaît. » Dit-elle dans un petit sourire alors que le téléphone était collé à son oreille. « Oui Sid, c'est encore moi... dis j'ai un homme ici du nom de Robin Locskley qui voudrait la voir... » La réceptionniste échangea un petit sourire de courtoisie avec Robin tandis qu'elle attendait une réponse de l'autre côté du fil « Ok, merci ! Oui à plus tard, bye. » Elle reposa le combiné avant de relever la tête vers le pompier. « Elle va vous recevoir. Vous prenez ici l'escalier sur votre gauche, montez jusqu'au deuxième étage puis suivez le couloir qui s'offrira à vous et présentez-vous à la troisième porte sur la droite. » Expliqua la secrétaire alors que Robin essayait de la suivre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite... »

« C'est ça. »

« Très bien merci beaucoup, bonne journée. » Répondit-il en s'éloignant du comptoir de l'entrée.

« Merci, également. » Conclut-elle avant de décrocher le téléphone qui se mit à sonner. « Mairie de Chicago, bonjour...»

Robin suivit donc les instructions et se présenta à la troisième porte sur la droite au deuxième étage. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se mit à se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il remit sa veste convenablement sur ses épaules, frotta ses mains sur ses cuisses qui subitement étaient devenue légèrement moites, toussota pour se donner un peu de prestance puis leva son poing droit afin de frapper la porte qui se trouvait devant lui. Il donna trois coups sec et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

« Entrez ! » Lança calmement une voix masculine ce qui incita Robin à s'exécuter.

« Bonjour... Je suis Robin Locksley... »

« Bonjour, oui elle va vous recevoir dans un instant, vous pouvez prendre place en attendant. » Proposa poliment l'homme derrière son bureau, le teint basané et la tête rasée, la cinquantaine tout au plus qui répondait au nom de Sidney Glass à en croire l'écriteau posé sur son bureau.

Robin hocha donc la tête en lui souriant gentiment pour le remercier et s'assit sur l'une des chaise qui bordait le mur près de l'entrée et attendit patiemment.

Dix minutes plus tard, une porte sur la gauche s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser apparaître une magnifique femme aux cheveux mi-long ébènes et au brushing impeccable, un mètre soixante-cinq que ses escarpins de dix centimètres de haut compensaient pour cinquante-cinq kilos tout au plus, la peau olive et lisse, vêtues d'un tailleur deux pièces composé d'une longue jupes blanche moulant parfaitement ses attributs et s'arrêtant à ses genoux ainsi que d'un chemisier gris claire cintré dans sa jupe et retroussé aux manches.

N'ayant pas encore aperçu Robin puisqu'elle terminait de lire un dossier tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son assistant. Elle ne vit pas non plus que Robin lui en revanche, n'avait pas détaché son regard d'elle. La bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, il se dit que cette femme était tout bonnement magnifique.

« Veuillez envoyer ceci à la compta pour le budget. » Dit-elle en tendant finalement le dossier à Sidney, sortant Robin de sa contemplation par la même occasion.

« Ce sera fait Madame. Et votre visiteur est arrivé. » Dit-il dans un sourire tout en saisissant le dossier tendu par la brune qui surprise tourna son regard vers le visiteur en question.

« Excusez-moi j'avais la tête ailleurs... » Dit-elle en s'approchant de Robin qui pour l'occasion s'était levé et lui souriait gentiment.

« Il n'y a pas de mal... je comprends vous êtes au travail c'est moi qui m'excuse de venir vous déranger... »

« Pas de problème, Robin Locsksley c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire étincelant - faisant déglutir Robin sur place - tout en lui tendant une main amicale.

« C'est ça... » Fit-il en lui serrant la main tendue « Heureux de vous rencontrer Madame Mills... » Lança-t-il toujours autant ébahi par sa beauté.

« C'est moi qui le suis... Je vous en prie entrez. » Dit-elle en indiquant son bureau de la main.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête en se crispant légèrement les lèvres et entra dans la pièce, bien plus spacieuse que la précédente et décorée sobrement mais avec goût, tout en passant devant la politicienne qui referma la porte derrière eux.

« Je vous en prie asseyez-vous... » Dit-elle alors qu'elle contournait son bureau pour prendre place sur son fauteuil, imitée par Robin en face d'elle. « Bien, je suis contente de vous rencontrer enfin. » Dit-elle toujours le sourire aux lèvres alors que Robin se sentait mal. Très mal. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa place mais celle d'Emma... Mais cette femme était tellement belle... Et puis Emma lui avait dit de saisir sa chance alors c'est ce qu'il comptait faire.

« J'en suis heureux moi aussi... » Répondit-il gentiment tout sourire. « Mon Lieutenant m'a fait savoir que vous vouliez me rencontrer alors me voilà... » Dit-il en se redressant sur le dossier de sa chaise tout en bombant le torse, le sourire en coin qui ne rendait pas Regina indifférente.

« C'est exact. » Fit-elle d'une voix plus basse alors qu'un jeu de séduction débutait entre elle et le pompier qui lui faisait face « J'aimerais vous montrer combien je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir risqué votre vie pour la mienne. »

A cette phrase, Robin redescendit d'un étage et se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné, ce qu'elle remarqua à peine.

« Oui heum... vous savez un merci comme tout le monde suffit amplement... » Dit-il en n'osant plus la regarder tout à coup.

« Mais je ne suis pas comme tout le monde... » Dit-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers une petite déserte où trois bouteilles en verre transparent contenant sûrement de l'alcool fort accompagnaient deux petits verres du même style. « Un verre d'eau ? » Proposa-t-elle, il n'était que dix heures du matin après tout...

« Heum oui... volontiers. »

Regina aime le pouvoir et dominer. C'est une femme au caractère fort, qui sait ce qu'elle veut dans la vie et qui n'a besoin de personne pour l'obtenir. Alors lorsqu'elle sentit que son visiteur semblait perdre de son assurance, elle y vit une opportunité de s'amuser quelque peu avec lui.

Les deux verres d'eau en main, elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise aux côtés de Robin, déposa un verre sur son bureau et tendit l'autre au blond. « Tenez... » Dit-elle en plongeant intensément son regard dans les yeux du pompier, qui le pauvre, semblait suffoqué tout à coup.

« Merci... » Dit-il en prenant prudemment le récipient tendu par la brune incendiaire.

« Vous savez... Je n'aime pas avoir des dettes envers quelqu'un. Mais quand c'est le cas, j'aime m'assurer qu'elle soit... » Dit-elle en détaillant un peu plus son visiteur tout en se rapprochant de lui « totalement remboursée... » Termina-t-elle en remontant son regard vers Robin alors que sa bouche restait légèrement entre-ouverte donnant l'envie à Robin de passer sa langue sur ses propres lèvres pour les humecter un peu tandis que Regina souriait de l'effet qu'elle procurait au blond devant elle.

« Oui... » Se reprit un peu Robin en se raclant la gorge « Oui c'est normal... » Poursuivit-il sans quitter des yeux cette bouche qui lui faisait envie.

« C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous inviter à dîner ! » S'exclama la brune en se relevant prestement de sa chaise pour repartir à son fauteuil, embarquant son verre avec elle et sans un regard pour Robin qui déglutissait toujours autant avant de boire une gorgée d'eau pour se ressaisir un peu.

De nouveau assise à sa place, Regina buvait délicatement à son verre alors que ses yeux fixait à nouveau le pompier en face d'elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée vous savez... » Lança-t-il avant de terminer son verre d'une traite. Si cette femme arrivait à le mettre dans tout ses états en l'espace de cinq petites minutes, qu'en sera-t-il s'ils passent une soirée entière ensemble...

« Mais j'insiste... » Dit-elle sur un ton grave qui ne laissait clairement pas le choix à Robin.

« Bien dans ce cas... j'accepte. » Fit-il en lui lançant un petit regard timide.

« Parfait ! Que dites-vous de ce soir ? »

« Heum oui... »

« Soyez à l'Alinea sur Lincoln Park, dix-neuf heures. »

« Entendu, j'y serai. » Fit-il d'une voix tremblante alors que Regina se levait

« Parfait.» Dit-elle pour clore la conversation et Robin comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé.

Elle l'accompagna donc jusqu'à la porte de son bureau et lui serra la main une dernière fois. « A ce soir Monsieur Locksley. Ne soyez pas en retard, je déteste ça.» Dit-elle d'une voix suave avant d'ouvrir la porte et de le laisser partir.

« Oui... à ce soir. » Dit-il dans un petit sourire adressé à la brune avant de quitter la pièce et de saluer son secrétaire pour quitter son bureau à lui aussi.

* * *

De son côté, Emma terminait sa séance de jogging le long de la rive du Lac Michigan en compagnie de son fidèle Pongo. S'arrêtant près d'une fontaine d'eau pour se rafraîchir, elle but une gorgée puis joint ses deux mains afin d'en laisser couler sur paumes et ainsi en donner à son ami à quatre pattes.

Après cela, elle se mit à marcher, Pongo à ses côtés afin d'aller récupérer son vélo qu'elle mettait toujours à l'entrée du parc. Emma en profita pour admirer la vue du lac et ne vit pas qu'un ballon de softball fonçait droit sur elle. Atterrissant sur son crâne, Emma se le frotta doucement tout en cherchant le coupable. Elle vit alors un petit garçon s'avancer vers elle, un air tout penaud sur le visage.

« Heureusement qu'il n'est pas en cuire... » Dit-elle amusée alors que le garçon se frottait le bras droit, la tête baisser.

« Pardon Emma, j'ai pas fait exprès... je voulais pas te l'envoyer à la figure. »

« C'est rien gamin. » Dit-elle en secouant gentiment ses cheveux alors qu'une autre blonde marchait rapidement dans leur direction.

« Giuseppe Martino Francesco Booth ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas tirer, et vois le résultat ! »

« Pardon Maman... » Fit-il en regardant sa mère avec un air de chien battu.

« Tu t'es excusé auprès d'Emma j'espère ? » Fit la blonde en surplombant son fils qui baissait à nouveau la tête.

« Oui... »

« C'est déjà ça ! » Dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête avant de relever le regard vers Emma. « Salut Emma... désolée encore... ça va ? »

« Salut Rose... oui ça va ne t'en fais pas. » Répondit la concernée toujours autant amusée alors que le petit garçon caressait Pongo et que celui-ci semblait apprécier ça.

« Maintenant va récupérer ton ballon... » Fit ladite Rose en grondant encore un peu son fils qui s'exécuta sans oser rouspéter.

« Mais toi comment tu vas ? » Demanda Emma alors qu'elle et Rose se dirigèrent vers l'un des bancs publics.

« Oh et bien nous ça va... je stress encore plus depuis qu'Auguste est passé au secours tu t'imagines bien... » Répondit-elle en haussant les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé alors qu'elles regardaient le jeune Giuseppe courir pour jouer avec Pongo.

Rose était l'épouse d'Auguste et c'était une femme qu'Emma avait déjà eu le plaisir de rencontrer plusieurs fois, notamment lors des repas organisé par la caserne ou bien lorsqu'elle faisait son jogging comme aujourd'hui puisque Rose passait par-là pour aller chercher ou déposer son fils à l'école puisqu'ils n'habitaient pas très loin.

Mariée à Auguste depuis une petite dizaine d'année, ils se sont connus au lycée et ne se sont jamais quittés. Fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils se marièrent dès la fin des études d'infirmière de celle-ci et eurent Giuseppe, que tout le monde appelle Pino*, quelques temps plus tard.

Petite et blonde, ce petit bout de femme ne s'arrête jamais de parler et a un très bon sens de l'humour. Emma aime discuter avec elle car elle n'est pas du genre à se prendre la tête ou à se plaindre. Et puis en dehors de la caserne, à part Anna, Auguste est le seul qu'Emma accepte de voir volontiers et les considèrent lui et sa femme comme de bons amis.

Courageuse jusqu'au bout, le métier de Rose ne lui laisse pas souvent de répit et pourtant elle remplit parfaitement son rôle d'épouse. Enceinte de six mois, Rose et Auguste seront bientôt les parents d'une petite fille que toute la famille attend avec impatience.

« Dis donc, ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne sait pas vues... » Lança Rose en regardant son amie avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte.

« Ça remonte à l'anniversaire du petit en juillet je pense... » Se mit à réfléchir Emma

« Ça fait deux mois déjà! » Que le temps passe vite... » Dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre pour le caresser tout en le regardant amoureusement sous le regard admiratif d'Emma qui n'avait jamais eu cette chance.

« Et oui... ça pousse hein ! » Fit Emma en donna un coup de menton en direction du ventre de Rose qui sourit d'amusement.

« Et oui... bientôt le septième mois. » Répondit-elle tout en regardant son ventre à nouveau.

« C'est prévu pour le dix-huit décembre c'est ça ? »

« Oui... mais si elle est comme son frère on aura peut-être un bébé Noël... » Dit-elle en imaginant déjà bien le bazar que ça ferait.

En plein repas, alors qu'elle aura tout préparé avec sa mère durant la matinée, que son fils ainsi que les trois garçons de sa sœur Astrid crieront et courront partout dans sa maison, pendant que sa sœur justement ainsi que son mari se prendront la tête dans le salon et qu'Auguste et leur pères respectifs seront devant la télé à regarder le match de football... passant enfin à table pour un moment en famille, celle-ci perdra les eaux et direction l'hôpital... Joyeux Noël !

« J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne me fera pas ce coup-là... » Pria intérieurement Rose, le regard dans le vide, blasée rien qu'en imaginant la scène sous le regard amusé d'Emma.

« Malheureusement je pense que tu n'auras pas le choix... » Poursuivit Emma et le regard faussement noir de Rose la fit rire une fois de plus.

« On verra quand ce sera ton tour. » Rétorqua-t-elle les yeux plissés et la moue boudeuse ce qui fit rire Emma une fois de plus.

« Ohhh ça j'en doute ! »

« Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? »

«Si... mais je ne pense pas que tout ça là... » Dit-elle en désignant de ses deux mains le ventre arrondi de l'infirmière «... ce soit fait pour moi. » Termina-t-elle dans un clin d'œil qui fit sourire Rose.

« Peut-être que tu dis ça maintenant mais tu changeras peut-être d'avis plus tard... Tu sais pour moi être mère est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie... » Confessa Rose en regardant son fils tendrement « Même s'il m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! » Poursuivit-elle en se ressaisissant et en regardant Emma qui lui souriait faiblement.

« J'imagine bien en effet... » Fit la lieutenant avant de porter son regard sur le jeune Giuseppe.

« Bon je vais devoir te laisser... faut que j'aille nourrir mon footballeur professionnel » Dit-elle en faisant un coup de menton en direction de son fils.

« Ouais et moi faut que j'aille me prendre une douche... » Fit Emma en regardant sa tenue qui lui collait légèrement à la peau.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir en tout cas. » Fit Rose en la regardant gentiment.

« A moi aussi... »

« Que dirais-tu de venir manger à la maison ce soir ?! »

« Oh heu... »

« J'insiste viens ! Ça fera plaisir à Auguste et puis c'est aussi pour le coup que tu as reçu sur la tête ! »

« Arrête c'était rien du tout ! » Voyant le regard suppliant de son amie, Emma finit par craquer « Bon c'est d'accord... »

« Super ! Tu viens à la maison pour dix-huit heures trente comme d'habitude, ça va pour toi ? »

« Oui ok, pas de soucis... à ce soir. »

« A ce soir ! Bon aller Pino, on y va, salue Emma on le reverra ce soir. »

« Cool, tu viens manger à la maison ! » S'exclama-t-il alors que lui et Emma se cognait gentiment leur poings l'un contre l'autre en guise de salutation.

« Ouais... à ce soir la terreur... » Fit Emma amusée alors que Rose et son fils lui faisait un signe de main alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à son chien assit fidèlement près de son pied droit et qui la regardait « Et ouais désolée mon gars... ce soir tu devras faire sans moi. »

Le chien baissa la tête tout en poussant un petit soupir l'air de dire qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit puis ils se remirent à marcher en direction de l'entrée du parc pour qu'Emma puisse récupérer son VTT.

* * *

Le soir venu, Robin garait sa voiture non loin du parking du restaurant dans lequel il avait rendez-vous avec Regina Mills. Habillé dans costume trois pièces, noir pour le pantalon et la veste, blanc pour la chemise, gris pour le gilet et d'une cravate bleu marine. Ce costume la dernière fois qu'il l'avait porté remontait au jour de son mariage... peu fière d'aller au restaurant accoutré de cette tenue-là, il n'avait malheureusement pas d'autre vêtement se prêtant à cette soirée. Arrivant devant les portes de l'entrée, il regarda sa montre, une Diesel noire à double cadrant que son ex-femme lui avait offert pour leur premier anniversaire de mariage, et vit qu'il avait encore dix bonnes minutes d'avance.

Un petit vent frais se fit ressentir sur ses joues alors il se décida d'entrer. Une fois la porte d'entrée passée il se demanda quel nom il devait annoncé au maître d'hôtel. Le sien ou celui de Regina ? Et si c'était le cas, il n'allait tout de même pas se permettre de demander une table qui n'était pas à son nom...

Avançant doucement vers la réception où un couple discutait avec le maître d'hôte afin de réclamer leur réservation, Robin en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Ce restaurant était l'un des plus prisé de la ville dû à sa gastronomie moléculaire délicieuse et surtout à la mise en avant de celle-ci, comme par exemple lorsque le chef pâtissier vient lui-même vous créer l'une de ses créations à même la table, rendant sa création unique et coupant presque l'envie de ne pas la manger car trop belle pour être détruite. Ce lieu ne ressemblait donc en rien à la brasserie d'à côté... Et même si Robin n'avait pas pour habitude de fréquenter ce genre d'endroit, et qu'il aurait pu s'en sentir mal à l'aise, Robin se sentit exciter de découvrir et goûter ce lieu.

« Robin, vous êtes déjà là. Parfait... » Lança gracieusement Regina à quelques mètres de lui, tandis qu'un homme de salle vint lui retirer sa veste des épaules.

La brune monta les quatre escaliers de l'entrée et vint donc à la rencontre de son rendez-vous alors que celui-ci était sans voix devant sa beauté. Et pour cause, Regina portait une robe en dentelle et tulle noire, légèrement transparente sur le haut de son buste qui dévoilait ainsi un petit décolleté qui donnait l'envie de se plonger dedans et qui lui arrivait à hauteur des rotules. Ses cheveux étaient redressés en un chignon impeccable et son maquillage foncé aux yeux mais discret faisait d'elle, sans nulle doute, la plus belle de la soirée.

« Madame Mills vous êtes... Resplendissante. » Fit Robin alors que Regina arrivait à sa hauteur un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« Madame Mills, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir, comme à chaque fois. » Lança le maître d'hôte en faisant le tour de sa réception, tout sourire alors que Regina regardait dans sa direction. « Laissez-moi vous accompagner à votre table. » Fit l'homme alors que Robin proposa de sa main à Regina de passer devant lui.

Par politesse ou bien pour mieux reluquer son postérieur pensa Regina, ou bien les deux, ce qui la fit sourire alors que tous les hommes de la pièce relevait leur regard vers elle, attisant la jalousie de certaines femmes qui leur firent comprendre.

« Madame Mills. » Fit l'homme en tirant une chaise pour la proposer à la politicienne mais Robin la dépassa vite fais.

« Si vous permettez. » Lança le blond pour prendre sa place et ainsi être celui qui aidera, par galanterie, Regina à s'asseoir à table. Et l'homme lui laissa sa place volontiers tandis que Regina remerciait Robin en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

Robin fit ensuite le tour de la petite table ronde et s'assit en face de Regina alors que le maître leur tendit un menu à chacun.

« Je vous présente Jesse. Il sera votre serveur pour ce soir. Je vous souhaite dores et déjà un bon appétit. » Fit l'homme avant de s'incliner légèrement par politesse, imité par le serveur à côté de lui.

« Merci Stuart. » Répondit Regina qui reçu un sourire amical en retour.

« Je vous laisse choisir, je reviens dans quelques instants prendre vos commandes. »

« Merci. » Dirent Regina et Robin alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait pour les laisser à présents seuls.

« Cet endroit vous plaît ? » Demanda Regina alors que Robin balayait la pièce du regard plutôt que de regarder son menu, ce qui amusa Regina.

« Il est vrai que j'ai pas pour habitude de fréquenter un tel endroit... » Répondit en toute honnêteté le blond dans une mine gênée avant de reprendre « Et j'en encore moins l'habitude d'être aussi bien entouré... » Confessa-t-il alors que Regina sourirait tout en lui lançant un regard de braise. La soirée s'annonçait intéressante.

Et elle le fut. Le repas s'étant bien déroulé, chacun avait pu en apprendre sur l'autre en toute simplicité. L'ambiance était tout de même électrique. Il était même certain qu'ils partageaient une attirance physique, presque bestiale. Lors de la fin du repas, alors que Stuart leur déposa l'addition sur la table, Robin tendit automatiquement sa main pour la régler mais Regina fut plus rapide que lui.

« Hun, hun... » Souffla-t-elle en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. « Hors de question. C'est moi qui vous aie invité je vous rappelle. » Lança-t-elle à voix basse, son regard ce plongeant à nouveau dans l'azur du grand blond.

« Vous avoir eu pour moi seul toute une soirée me suffit déjà amplement... »

« Petit charmeur... » Dit-elle, appréciant visiblement sa flatterie. « Bien essayé d'ailleurs. Mais hélas pour vous, insuffisant. » Sourit-elle en glissant quelques billet dans le livret prévu à cet effet avant qu'ils ne se lèvent de table et rejoignent la sortie où Jesse se permit de remettre la veste de Regina sur son dos.

« Votre voiture vous attends Madame Mills. » Signala un autre serveur en direction de la brune et Robin cherchait désespérément un moyen de la retenir encore quelques minutes.

« Merci mais vous pouvez leur dire de rentrer, j'ai un autre moyen de locomotion... » Clama Regina au serveur tout en regardant Robin de manière suggestive et celui-ci inclina la tête comme pour lui dire qu'il était d'accord.

Sortant du restaurant, Robin indiqua à Regina son quatre-quatre noir stationné un peu plus loin. Pas de dernier cris mais dont l'état n'était pas à négliger pour autant. Regina lui indiqua son adresse et Robin se fit un plaisir de l'y reconduire. Se demandant si tout ce qu'il vivait depuis qu'il avait rencontré la jeune femme plutôt dans la journée était bel et bien réel.

Arrivés devant la demeure de la sulfureuse brune, Robin gara sa voiture sur le bas côté et coupa le moteur un instant avant que la brune ne se tourne dans sa direction, le regardant telle une lionne prête à ce jeter sur sa proie.

« Je vous offre un dernier verre ? » Demanda-t-elle et Robin se contenta seulement de déglutir et accessoirement de hocher la tête positivement.

A peine, la porte d'entrée du Manoir Mills franchie et fermée derrière eux que les deux se jetaient littéralement sur l'autre...

* * *

De son côté Emma se rendit au domicile d'Auguste pour dix-huit heures trente comme prévu. Elle n'aimait pas trop aller chez les gens, ayant toujours l'impression de s'être incrustée et puis parce qu'en plus son chien se retrouve tout seul toute la soirée. Néanmoins, Emma fit bonne figure lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Auguste lui-même.

« Salut Emma ! Je t'en prie entre. » Dit-il en s'écartant de l'entrée pour laisser passer Emma. « Donne, je vais te débarrasser. » Dit-il alors que la blonde retirait sa veste.

« Merci. » Dit-elle poliment en lui tendant son vêtement.

« Tu n'as pas froid avec ce truc sur le dos ? L'été est presque terminé et on commence déjà ressentir le froid, surtout le soir. »

« Non ça va encore pour le moment... » Répondit-elle amusée avant de suivre son hôte jusqu'au salon où Pino jouait à la console.

« Salut Gamin... »

« Salut Emma. » Répondit-il sans quitter l'écran de télévision des yeux.

« Pino tu pourrais au moins lever ton regard deux secondes de ton jeu quand tu dis bonjour... » Le gronda Rose quand elle arriva à son tour. « Salut Emma. » Dit-elle en venant embrasser la joue de son amie avant que celle-ci ne lui tende un petit bouquet de fleur.

« Je savais pas trop quoi apporter alors... »

« Oh merci c'est gentil il ne fallait pas ! » Fit Rose un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle prenait le bouquet dans ses mains et embrassa Emma une seconde fois pour la remercier. « Je vais les mettre dans l'eau. Chaton tu sers quelque chose à Emma ? » Demanda-t-elle en direction de son mari et l'entente de son surnom amusa leur invitée.

« Bien sûr mon amour. » Répondit-il dans un petit hochement de tête, les mains dans le dos. « Bière ? »

« Oui s'il te plaît... » Fit-elle amusée alors qu'il lui indiquait de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuil du salon tandis qu'Auguste allait dans la cuisine à son tour.

« Pino ça suffit la console maintenant, éteints-là et va prendre ta douche... » Lança-t-il au loin.

« Oui Papa... » Répondit le jeune garçon et râlant un petit peu avant de s'exécuter.

Emma le regarda faire en souriant en coin puis lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle pour se diriger à l'étage ils se frappèrent dans la main amicalement avant que le garçon ne disparaisse et que son père ne revienne avec une bouteille brune en verre de vingt-cinq centilitres dans chaque main.

« Tiens. » Dit-il en tendant l'une des boisson à Emma qu'elle se saisit avant qu'il n'aille prendre place en face d'elle, se calant dans son fauteuil la tête légèrement en arrière.

« Santé. » Fit-elle en levant sa bouteille, imitée par son collègue avant qu'ils ne boivent un coup à l'unisson. « Ça sent bon dit donc... » Commenta-t-elle en humant l'air une nouvelle fois.

« Oh tu connais Rose... elle adore cuisiner des bons petits plats lorsqu'on reçoit ! »

« Tu insinuerais que ce n'est pas le cas le reste du temps ? » Quémanda la maîtresse des lieux, poings sur les hanches, un regard faussement noir en direction de son mari, ce qui amusa Emma.

« Bien sûr que non ma chérie... tu sais que je l'aime ta cuisine ! » fit-il dans un clin d'œil ce qui exaspéra un tantinet sa femme et fit sourire Emma.

« On mangera dans une petite vingtaine de minutes, le temps que Pino aille se laver. » indiqua-t-elle dans un sourire avant de retourner dans sa cuisine.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être dans les secours ? » Demanda Emma avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée alors qu'elle vit le regard d'Auguste s'illuminer tel un enfant le jour de Noël.

« Oh bah j'adore ça ! Même si comme tu peux le voir les gars aime beaucoup me charrier... »

« Il fallait bien s'attendre à un petit bizutage... »

« Ouais je sais bien... mais bon même si ça me manque de plus travailler sous tes ordres, j'aime vraiment mon nouveau poste. »

« Tu parles ! Je suis sûre que t'es soulagé de ne plus devoir m'obéir ! » Le taquina-t-elle ce qui les fit sourire tout les deux.

Auguste était un chic type. Pas du genre à se prendre la tête, il est ce genre de personne qui profite de ce que la vie lui a donné et qui donne à son tour. Rendant service dès qu'il le peut c'est un homme que beaucoup apprécie. Et même si lors de son arrivé à la caserne huit ans plus tôt avait pu faire jaser puisqu'il était le fils du Capitaine, Auguste à su faire ses preuves et ainsi démontrer qu'il n'était pas pompier par piston mais un véritable pompier, dévoué et efficace. Du haut de ses trente-deux ans, ce grand brun à la carrure athlétique était la fierté de son père avec qui il entretenait une excellente relation.

Emma l'appréciait pour sa simplicité, à lui et son épouse, parce qu'il incarnait le bon père de famille dont la vie tranquille lui faisait envie. Un homme sur qui elle a toujours pu compter lors de leur intervention et qui – elle devait l'admettre – manquait cruellement à son équipe.

Lorsque son fils descendit des escaliers en pyjama, ses cheveux bruns et courts tout mouillés, Rose les invita à passer à table.

Alors qu'ils entraient à la salle à manger dont les meubles en chênes donnait du caractère à la pièce, Auguste invita Emma à s'asseoir à sa gauche, tandis que son fils était à sa droite et sa femme en face de lui, à l'autre bout de table, la cuisine dans son dos à elle pour un meilleur accès.

Remerciant une nouvelles fois Auguste, Emma s'assit sur sa chaise et plaça ses mains sous le siège pour se rapprocher de la table et là elle sentit un pincement à son indexe gauche. Jetant un regard discret à sa main, elle vit qu'elle saignait légèrement de l'indexe. Une plaie s'était faite le long de son doigt mais rapidement Emma la vit se refermer instantanément . La blonde s'essuya donc la main sur son jeans bleu foncé pour retirer le sang de son doigt avant de relever les mains pour poser ses poignets sur la table tandis qu'autour d'elle chacun se servait et disait à Emma d'en faire autant...

TBC...

* * *

 ***Pino est le véritable surnom que l'on donne en Italie au garçon prénommé Giuseppe (et Pina pour les fille prénommé Giuseppina). Peu de gens le savent c'est pour ça que je le précise (d'ailleurs dédicace à mon cousin !). Je trouvais que c'était une bonne façon de rappeler le personnage d'Auguste aka Pinocchio dans la série :D**

 **Et voilà mes loulous ! Alors que cache Emma à votre avis? Je suis curieuse de lire vos théorie toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres :p**

 **Et pour le guest qui m'a signalé mon "erreur" parce que j'avais écris septante-six plutôt que soixante-seize, merci ! ^^ J'avais fait attention jusqu'à présent mais chassé le naturel il revient au galop xD (Et oui je suis belge, mais les suisses utilisent également le septante et le nonante ;) Ils utilisent même le octante à la place de quatre-vingt, ce qui encore plus logique ;) *CoucouMesAmisSuisses :***

 **Voilà il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne journée et à l'année prochaine :p. (Fêtes attention si vous sortez pour le réveillon du nouvel an, restez prudent). Gros bisous !**


	4. Semer le doute

**Joyeux Nowel ! Ah non c'était la semaine dernière ça... Bon ben... Bonne année ! :D**

 **Je vous souhaite que du bonheur dans cette nouvelle année qui débute aujourd'hui. Qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle vous apporte tout ce dont vous avez besoin mais surtout la santé ! C'est le plus important ;)**

 **Revenons-en à la fic, je vois que vous portez Robin toujours autant dans vos cœurs ! :D *IronieDuJourBonjour !**

 **Je pense donc que ce chapitre devrait vous plaire . De plus, pour une fois un personnage qui de générale ne plaît pas beaucoup devrait être apprécié aussi ;).**

 **Je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à m'en redire des nouvelles ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Semer le doute

Deux jours plus tard, Robin arriva les traits fatigués à la caserne. Ayant seulement eu le temps de passer chez lui en coup de vent pour récupérer ses affaires de travail, il arriva vingt minutes avant le début de sa garde et en profita pour filer sous la douche pour se réveiller un peu.

« Bah dit donc mon vieux, la nuit fut courte on dirait ?! » S'exclama David, son plus proche collègue et ami lorsqu'il vit Robin revenir des vestiaires pour la salle commune alors qu'il se préparait un café. Et sa phrase attira l'attention de Gabriella, Sean, Anna et Emma qui étaient assis autour de la table ainsi que celle de Leroy qui comme toujours était installé devant la télévision , buvant leur café eux aussi. « Je t'en sers un ? » Proposa David tandis que le blond acquiesçait tout en s'asseyant aux côtés de son lieutenant.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? » Demanda Anna, curieuse elle aussi.

« Et bien disons que... les deux dernières nuits furent courtes... » Railla-t-il alors que David déposait une tasse fumante devant lui.

« Ton fils ? » Demanda à son tour Sean inquiété mais Robin hocha négativement de la tête.

« Non... » Puis il lança un regard appuyé à Emma « C'est une vrai tigresse... » Souffla-t-il totalement épuisé par ses nuits passées dans les draps de la belle brune.

Emma et ses collègues comprirent alors qu'il parlait de Regina et se mirent tous à rire. Tous à l'exception d'Emma qui se contentait d'afficher un sourire de façade avant de se lever. « Tu vois, tu peux me remercier maintenant. » Dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule gentiment tout en passant à côté de lui pour aller se resservir un autre café puis de se diriger vers les dortoirs.

Au loin, Emma pouvait entendre les garçons poser diverses questions au sujet de la brune mais Robin n'en dit pas plus. Même s'il avait apprécié ses heures privées passées avec Regina, il voulait les garder pour lui.

Dans la salle des dortoirs, les lits étaient alignés les uns aux côtés des autres et séparés par des murs en pierre, pas plus hauts qu'un mètre, et qui donnaient ainsi deux mètres carrés d'espace "privé" à chacun. Seules exceptions, les deux chambres de trois mètres carrés chacune au bout de la pièce, côté à côte, réservées aux Lieutenants.

Celle-ci se dirigea donc vers son bureau puisqu'il s'agissait avant tout d'un endroit où les lieutenants pouvaient remplir leurs rapports au calme. Ces pièces-là se composaient donc d'un lit, d'une chaise et d'un bureau tout simplement. Les pièces étaient vitrées mais des stores étaient installés afin de créer une certaine intimité.

S'asseyant sur la chaise de son bureau, Emma déposa ses coudes sur la table et se prit le visage entre les mains. Elle ferma les yeux et se permit de se laisser aller à rêver un moment.

« Emma est-ce que ça va ? » Fit Anna à l'entrée de son bureau, la faisant sursauter légèrement. « Désolée je voulais pas te faire peur... » S'excusa la rousse en tirant une petite mine.

« C'est rien... »

« Y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ? Ou tu veux discuter de quelque chose ? » Demanda l'ambulancière en allant s'asseoir sur le coin du lit d'Emma afin de lui faire face tout en étant plus à l'aise.

« Heum... non ça va je vais bien. »

« Emma. Je sais que t'es pas très bavarde te concernant mais je commence à bien te connaître maintenant... ça fait trois ans qu'on travail ensemble je te rappelle... » Dit-elle dans un petit sourire qui eut le mérite de faire sourire Emma à son tour. « C'est au sujet de Robin et de son aventure avec la canon incendiaire ? »

Emma soupira, mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre la main dans la sac et sachant pertinemment qu'avec Anna il était inutile de nier.

« Écoute, je te juge pas. Je te comprends même, Robin est un bel homme mais pourquoi l'avoir envoyé dans les bras de cette femme si il te plaît ? C'est parce que t'es sa supérieure ? »

« Hein, quoi ?! » Lança la blonde qui cru mal comprendre. « Je m'en contre-fou de Locksley ! » Dit-elle consternée qu'Anna ait pu imaginer ça.

« Mais alors... Oh... » Fit Anna en comprenant son erreur. « C'est le canon incendiaire en question qui t'intéresse en faite ? » Dit-elle à voix basse en regardant Emma « Je comprends mieux maintenant.»

« Mieux quoi ? » S'étonna Emma qui sentait un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez.

« Bah déjà pourquoi je t'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un seul de tes mecs puisque visiblement y en a jamais eu... et puis parce que tu regardes plus facilement une femme plutôt qu'un homme. En y réfléchissant bien en faite, je t'ai jamais vue reluquer le moindre gars. Pourtant ici y en a de quoi faire quand les mecs changent de T-shirt ou sortent des douches... » Rétorqua la rousse en levant la tête au plafond, un indexe tapotant ses lèvres, affichant un air songeur.

« Bingo, tu m'as démasquée... » Lança Emma avec légèreté, un pointe de cynisme dans la voix alors qu'Anna semblait toujours réfléchir.

« Mais je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as dit à Robin de prendre ta place... Si elle te plaît pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté son invitation ? » Demanda Anna en regardant à nouveau Emma tandis que celle-ci soupira une fois encore.

« Parce que c'est mieux comme ça. »

« Tu crois qu'elle t'aurait rejeté ? C'est vrai alors ? Que vous avez un "Gaydar" ? » Questionna-t-elle à nouveau mais cette fois une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

« T'es exaspérante tu le sais ça ? » Souffla Emma, les yeux clos tout en se massant le front à l'aide de sa main droite.

« Possible... Bon alors c'est vrai ?! »

« Si tu le dis, c'est que ça doit exister... »

« Ben j'en sais rien c'est toi l'experte entre nous deux. » Cette dernière phrase fit rire Emma nerveusement, alors elle but une gorgée de son café. « Bon pour en revenir à Mills, elle te plaît alors... » Poursuivit Anna.

« Oui. Voilà ! T'es contente ? »

« Bah oui et non... oui parce que je sais enfin un nouveau truc sur toi et non parce que je trouve ça triste que tu n'es pas essayé avec elle. »

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est mieux comme ça... »

Alors qu'Anna allait à nouveau la questionner, l'alarme se mit à sonner et la voix du centrale leur indiqua que leur devoir les appelait.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent et la relation entre Regina et Robin s'intensifiait. Ils se voyaient à chaque soir de repos que Robin avait et passaient leurs nuits ensemble lorsque évidement celui-ci n'avait pas la garde de son fils. Leur relation étant essentiellement focalisée sur le sexe, Roland ne faisait pas encore parti du décor. Et même si de temps en temps Robin voulait simplement se poser et en apprendre plus sur la belle brune, Regina n'en avait que faire et voulait simplement assouvir sa soif de luxure.

Un jour, alors que Robin attendait patiemment devant la Mairie, adossé debout à la portière de sa jeep que la politicienne ait finit sa journée pour la ramener chez elle, il vit une femme s'avancer vers lui.

« Vous devez être Robin j'imagine ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton légèrement hautain qui fit froncer les sourcils du blond.

« Oui... et vous êtes ? » Fit-il, le regard méfiant tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Cora Mills. » Clama-t-elle fièrement « Vous couchez avec ma fille... » Souffla-t-elle sur un ton plus bas après s'être penchée légèrement vers lui alors qu'il ne savait plus ou se mettre. Décidément c'était de famille de rendre les gens inconfortable.

« Excusez-moi Madame Mills... je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de vous rencontrer... » Répondit-il tout penaud en décroisant ses bras pour tendre une main à la femme qui lui faisait face, mais celle-ci ignora son dernier geste.

« Allons bon ! » S'amusa-t-elle « Vous savez, il ne faut pas que vous vous attendiez à plus avec ma fille. Et vous le savez parce qu'elle a certainement dû vous le faire comprendre... mais visiblement vous êtes un dur à cuir... ou un idiot à vous de voir » Fit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Sinon vous ne seriez pas là à l'attendre... parce que j'aime autant vous prévenir très cher, que vous risquer de l'attendre très longtemps... » Lâcha-t-elle et Robin comprit qu'il ne parlait pas de l'attendre en ce moment-même mais sur le long terme.

Cora Mills n'était pas une très grande femme, un mètre soixante-cinq tout au plus, mais sa posture procurait cette impression de grandeur, de puissance. Regina lui ressemblait beaucoup, hormis la couleur rousse de la chevelure de Cora, on pouvait dire que Regina avait hérité de beaucoup de traits de sa mère. Cette habitude qu'avait les deux femmes de mettre le monde à leur pied d'un simple regard, que celui-ci soit séducteur ou assassin... Quiconque ayant à faire aux femmes Mills courrait à sa perte. Mais Robin, lui, n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner.

« Écoutez Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde. » S'osa-t-il à dire, amusant Cora par la même occasion. « Et puis je n'attends rien de Regina pour le moment. »

« Pour le moment, comme vous dites... Mais il arrivera un jour où vous voudrez plus. Comme l'emmener au cinéma ou bien aller passer un week-end romantique à la montagne... Mais c'est là que vous vous fourvoyez. Regina n'est pas comme ça. Et vous finirez par le comprendre très vite par vous-même. Alors rendez-vous service mon brave, arrêtez les frais tout de suite. » Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur en haussant une fois de plus les épaules. « Parce que si vous pensez voir en elle une belle-mère pour votre fils vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. » Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux et là Robin fronça une fois de plus les sourcils.

« C'est une menace ? » Dit-il en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

« Tout de suite les grands mots... »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire à vous ce qu'il se passe entre Regina et moi ? » Demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Que Regina ait une vie sexuelle ne me dérange en aucune manière mais que cela perdure, ça, c'est autre chose. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse ? »

« Ah ça non, d'ailleurs avec vous je ne me fais pas de soucis... » S'amusa-t-elle une fois encore alors que Robin commençait à perdre patience. « Le problème voyez-vous c'est qu'il arrive un moment où ses relations, aux débuts divertissants, finissent par lui prendre la tête et ça je ne le permettrai pas alors qu'elle est à deux doigts de siéger au poste de Maire ! »

« Mais encore une fois, en quoi cela vous regarde ? C'est de sa vie à elle qu'il s'agit après tout... »

« Je suis sa mère, je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma fille. Regina est libre de faire ses choix mais ceux-ci sont toujours partis de mes conseils. Si ma fille en est là aujourd'hui c'est parce que nous y avons durement travaillé elle et moi. Et il est hors de question que je vous laisse tout détruire. Regina n'a pas besoin d'un compagnon aujourd'hui. Et elle a encore le temps avant de vouloir se trouver un mari. Revenez donc postuler à ce moment-là. » Lança-t-elle sur ton méprisant et Robin n'en revint pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de choisir. » Fit-il d'un air de défi pour se donner prestance mais la rousse sourit, espiègle, et ne le quitta plus des yeux.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, posez la question directement à ma fille et nous verrons... mais croyez-vous un seul instant qu'elle vous choisira au dépit de sa carrière ? Vous rêvez éveillé mon pauvre ! » S'exclama la vieille femme en rigolant alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour rejoindre son véhicule.

Robin lui, resta sans voix durant quelques minutes, réfléchissant aux dernières paroles de Cora et ne vit pas Regina arriver devant lui.

« Bonjour... on y va ? » Souffla Regina d'un ton laissant suggérer le reste de la soirée. Mais Robin fit à peine attention à elle alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière et grimpait dans sa voiture sous le regard ahuri de la brune qui s'attendait à ce que son amant l'ambrasse fiévreusement comme à son habitude.

Elle fit donc le tour de la voiture sans un mot, entra dans le véhicule à son tour puis Robin démarra. En chemin, le pompier ne décrocha pas un mot, se contentant de regarder la route, un air songeur sur les traits, ce qui paraissait anormal à la politicienne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton passablement énervée. Elle détestait lorsque l'on l'ignorait. Alors quand Robin ne lui donna pas de réponse puisque celui-ci garait sa voiture devant la maison de Regina comme d'habitude et semblait visiblement ailleurs, cela irrita la jeune femme un peu plus. « Robin ! » S'exclama-t-elle faisant sursauter le blond qui la regarda comme s'il avait été déconnecté les vingts dernières minutes.

« Quoi... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Je me répète, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle en serrant légèrement la mâchoire.

« Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton qui fit lever d'exaspération les yeux de la brune vers le toit de l'habitacle.

« Tu es absent qu'est-ce que t'as... » Répéta-t-elle comme une évidence. « Tu ne m'as même pas dit bonjour aujourd'hui. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse ? C'est ton fils ? » Demanda-t-elle sans vraiment s'inquiéter.

D'ailleurs Robin le vit et fronça les sourcils. Peut-être était-ce sa discussion avec Cora mais le fait que Regina lui demande ça de manière si détachée lui déplut.

« Oui... j'ai Roland pour la soirée donc je vais devoir te laisser. » Mentit-il, les sourcils toujours froncés d'incompréhension alors que Regina soupira.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire plutôt j'aurais fait appel à mon chauffeur... » Rétorqua-t-elle en sortant du véhicule et Robin la suivit aussi vite.

« Tu ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il en courant presque pour la rattraper.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Fit-elle en haussant les sourcils, incrédule.

« Pourquoi je dois garder mon fils ? »

« Et bien je comprends qu'il soit ta priorité. Je ne te demande rien Robin et tu le sais. À l'avenir ne viens pas me prendre à mon boulot si c'est seulement pour rester silencieux et me ramener chez moi. Mon chauffeur, le fait aussi bien que toi. » Fit-elle pour clore la conversation avant de se diriger vers son manoir. « Passe une bonne soirée avec ton fils Robin. » Lança-t-elle d'une voix neutre sans même donner un dernier regard envers son amant.

Finalement, Robin avait peut-être eut sa réponse sans même la demander. Cora avait raison et il le savait. Du moins même s'il avait déjà des doutes, à présent il en était sûr. Regina et lui n'avait pas d'avenir ensemble puisque celle-ci ne l'envisageait pas un seul instant.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, alors que le 51 revenait d'une intervention sur un accident de la route impliquant trois véhicules, Emma descendit du camion et se dirigea vers le local d'équipement située à côté du garage pour y déposer son manteau et son casque, comme le reste de ses collègues puis alla vers les dortoirs pour rédiger son rapport sur leur dernière intervention et croisa la route de Killian dans la salle commune.

« Bon boulot Swan ! » Fit-il pour attirer son attention.

« Merci à toi aussi. » Répondit-elle alors qu'il se mit à marcher à ses côtés.

« Dit donc... ça fait trois ans qu'on se tourne autour maintenant, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps qu'on passe la vitesse supérieur en allant dîner tous les deux ? Je connais un resto sympa... » Proposa-t-il d'un ton charmeur alors qu'Emma ferma les yeux tout en soupirant d'exaspération, visiblement pas d'humeur.

« Écoute-moi Killian. » Fit-elle en s'arrêtant dans le couloir le brun l'imitant pour rester auprès d'elle. « Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Intéressée. » Dit-elle lentement en espérant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre. « Toi et moi ça n'existera jamais, je ne suis pas intéressée du tout alors cette fois lâche-moi. Je n'ai jamais rien dit mais à la prochaine demande je porte plainte pour harcèlement sexuel et j'ai plein de témoin en ma faveur dont le Capitaine. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre cette fois ? »

Killian ne répondit pas, bouche bée. Il se contenta de hocher positivement la tête. Apparemment cette fois le message était passé.

« T'es un chouette gars, je ne dis pas le contraire et un excellent pompier mais pour moi ça s'arrête là. Je ne ferai jamais partie de ton palmarès alors arrête les frais maintenant, ok ? »

« D'accord... désolé vraiment je pensais pas... enfin... j'étais persuadé qu'il y avait un truc entre nous. »

« Non. Y a jamais eu de "truc" entre nous. Tu es mon collègue, et je t'apprécie en tant que tel mais c'est tout. »

« Ok... » Dit-il, dépité en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

« Alors maintenant on va oublier tout ça et en rester là, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton neutre et le brun hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête. « Bien. »

Puis elle se remit à marcher pour se diriger vers son bureau tandis que Killian resta pantois quelques secondes de plus dans le couloir avant de revenir sur ses pas et de retourner dans la salle commune.

« Au moins-là c'était clair... » Lança Auguste à Emma lorsque celle-ci arriva dans les dortoirs.

« Ouais... je voulais pas le menacer de la sorte mais visiblement il n'y a plus que ça qui fonctionne... » Dit-elle quelque peu amusée en s'appuyant contre le muret qui entourait le lit d'Auguste alors que celui-ci était allongé sur ce dernier.

« C'est vrai que Killian a du mal avec les refus... surtout si ça vient d'une femme ! »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... » Fit Emma en haussant les sourcils avant de soupirer, ce qui fit rire Auguste.

« C'est un grand garçon. Il finira par s'en remettre... »

Emma sourit d'amusement avant de se redresser pour se diriger vers le fond de la pièce tandis qu'Auguste fermait les yeux afin de se reposer un peu.

* * *

Sa garde terminée le lendemain matin, Emma récupéra ses affaires et avec Pongo quittèrent la caserne pour retrouver sa Pontiac et ainsi rentrer chez eux. Comme à leur habitude, Emma alla se changer pour enfiler sa tenue de sport tandis que Pongo l'attendait sur sa carpette dans le corridor de l'entrée.

« Aller mon gros c'est parti ! » Dit-elle en descendant ses escaliers alors que celui-ci s'était assis, remuant d'impatience sa queue sur le sol.

De nouveau dehors, Emma fit quelques étirements rapides, récupéra son VTT dans son garage et partit pour le parc situé à vingt minutes de route. Pongo trottinant fidèlement à ses côtés.

Arrivés à destination, Emma stationna son vélo, mis son cadenas, puis avança avec son chien sur le sentier avant de se mettre sur le côté. Elle fit quelques petits étirements de plus puis débuta son jogging.

Au bout de trente minutes de courses, Emma fit un arrêt puisque Pongo se dirigea vers les buissons pour uriner tout en la regardant innocemment alors qu'au loin une femme l'interpella.

« Lieutenant Swan, quelle agréable surprise de vous croiser ici. » Lança Regina Mills en s'approchant d'elle un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'Emma tourna sa tête dans sa direction.

« Madame Mills... » Répondit poliment la blonde alors que Pongo s'assit fièrement à côté d'elle.

« Oh c'est votre chien ? » Demanda la brune en s'accroupissant devant le dalmatien qui passa son regard de la brune vers sa maîtresse.

« Tu peux aller Pongo. » Fit Emma en lançant légèrement sa tête pour désigner Regina.

Le chien s'avança alors doucement mais joyeusement vers une Regina d'autant plus souriante qui ne se priva pas à lui accorder quelques caresses.

« Bonjour toi... » Souffla Regina en regardant Pongo faisant sourire Emma. «Quel âge a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle en relevant doucement son visage vers Emma.

« Bientôt dix ans... »

« Et bien... il tient bien la forme dites-moi ! » Dit-elle en se redressant « Vous n'avez pas froid avec ce vent ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment en remarquant la tenue sportive mais légère d'Emma tandis qu'elle était vêtue de son long manteau d'hiver.

« Oh non... vous savez Pongo et moi on court une heure presque tous les jours qu'il pleuve, neige ou vente ! » Répondit Emma sur un ton amusé ce qui fit sourire Regina.

« Vous avez bien plus de détermination que moi dans ce domaine... » Répondit-elle en rigolant légèrement tandis qu'elle caressait doucement la tête de Pongo.

« Chacune sa spécialité... Je suis plutôt une femme sportive et qui aime le terrain tandis que vous écrasez littéralement vos adversaire lors d'un débat politique... »

Cette remarque fit sourire Regina et le regard doux qu'elle lança à Emma déstabilisa celle-ci.

« J'apprécie les femme comme vous. » Fit Regina sans la quitter des yeux alors qu'Emma ria nerveusement.

« Ah oui... »

« Oui. Vous et moi sommes pareilles. Nous travaillons dans un monde typiquement masculin où il n'est pas facile de se faire une place, mais notre soif d'indépendance et notre témérité sont les clés même de notre réussite. »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice, se souriant gentiment à l'autre avant qu'un homme ne viennent les interrompre.

« Madame Mills, le photographe vient d'arriver... »

« J'arrive tout de suite Sidney. » Dit-elle sans même un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait faire demi-tour. Elle et son équipe avaient bien attendu un quart d'heure que ce photographe pointe le bout de son nez, il pouvait bien attendre une minute à son tour.

« Il semblerait que le devoir vous appelle... » Lança la blonde d'une voix amusée.

« Et oui... C'est ici que je vous laisse. » Répondit Regina en caressant une dernière fois derrière les oreilles de Pongo avant de redresser son regard vers Emma « J'imagine que nous nous reverrons au banquet de vendredi soir ? » Dit-elle et Emma mit deux secondes pour se souvenir de quoi elle parlait.

« Le banquet ? Ah oui, oui... Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de soirée mais bon, j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le choix que de m'y rendre... »

« En effet ! Mais je comprends de quoi vous voulez parler. » Rétorqua Regina avant d'inspirer une bonne fois. « Et bien je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis à vendredi soir. Au revoir Pongo ! » S'exclama-t-elle et le chien aboya comme pour lui répondre amusant les deux femmes avant que Regina ne regarde une dernière fois Emma « Au revoir Lieutenant. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse qui rendit Emma muette puisqu'elle se contenta de lui lancer un signe de tête alors qu'elle la regardait s'éloigner.

Pongo regarda Emma qui s'accroupit devant lui pour caresser son dos alors que ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la brune qui se laissait retoucher son maquillage par une jeune femme.

« Et oui Gamin... elle est belle hein... » Dit-elle et Pongo lui lécha le visage, attirant son attention. « Ouais viens, on va rentrer à la maison. » Déclara Emma avant de se relever pour continuer son jogging, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la belle brune...

TBC...

* * *

 **Alors? Heureux? Hahaha**

 **L'histoire** **avance lentement mais sûrement c'est vrai mais j'espère que le rythme ne vous dérange pas plus que cela ;)**

 **Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour vos mises en favoris, vos follow, vos MP et vos reviews (surtout celles qui m'aide à me corriger si besoin est ;) ) Cela me touche l'intérêt que vous porter à cet fic et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez jusqu'à la fin :).**

 **En vous souhaitant un bon dimanche, gros bisous à vous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Des couples qui se séparent

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment ça va? Bientôt la reprise des cours les amis? Et du boulot pour d'autres? Perso je suis dans la troisième catégorie, j'ai déjà repris le boulot depuis la semaine dernière ! xD**

 **L'histoire vous plaît et vous m'en voyez ravie ! Et je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous voudraient déjà voir Emma et Regina ensemble... mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! :p**

 **J'espère cependant que vous serez toujours avec moi car je vous l'assure, ça en vaut la peine ;)... du moins je crois... enfin je l'espère ! ^^**

 **Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre et vous retrouve en bas ;).**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Des couples qui se séparent et d'autres qui se forment...

L'Hôtel de Ville ouvre les portes de sa salle des fêtes en ce vendredi soir d'octobre, afin de saluer la bravoure des pompiers de la ville qui ont contribués au sauvetage de sa Mairie et à ses victimes quelques semaines auparavant.

C'est donc vêtus de leur uniformes de cérémonies qu'Emma et ses hommes entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à la caserne avec la brigade de Killian, les deux ambulanciers Anna et Sean ainsi que le Capitaine Booth. Et les personnes mariés comme Auguste étaient accompagnés de leur conjoint.

Arrivés dans la grande salle de bal où étaient dressées une vingtaines de tables rondes entourées de dix chaises chacune au centre de la pièce tandis que sur le pan gauche de la salle se trouvait une estrade avec en son sein un pupitre rectangulaire fait de bois et où le l'emblème de la ville de Chicago apparaissait fièrement sur l'avant. Et au plafond, trois grands lustres en cristal suspendus illuminaient parfaitement la salle.

Le Capitaine Booth en tête du peloton afin de représenter sa caserne, ses lieutenants Emma et Killian derrière lui, ayant chacun leurs hommes à leur suites tandis que Sean et Anna fermant la marche, entrèrent dans la pièce où deux serveurs de chaque côtés des portes attendaient patiemment avec un plateau contenant une demi douzaine de flûtes de champagne.

Prenant chacun un verre dans leur main, ils furent accueillis par le Maire Blanchard lui-même ainsi que certains conseillers municipaux.

« Venez on va aller voir où sont nos places. » Proposa Emma à ses hommes après une poignée de main avec le Maire.

Gabriella, David, Leroy et Robin suivirent donc la lieutenant et survolèrent les tables du regard devant chaque petite pancarte où un nom d'invité était écrit.

« Emma ! Apparemment nous sommes ici. » Lança David lorsqu'il trouva son nom ainsi que celui de deux de ces collègues, cela ne pouvait être que leur table.

« Parfait ! Il semblerait qu'on soit la table la plus proche du buffet ! » Lança Leroy ravit en s'asseyant à la chaise qu'il lui était réservée, amusant ses camarades.

La salle se remplit petit à petit, aux totaux trente-six pompiers et ambulanciers présents. Tous représenter par leur capitaine de caserne. Ajouté à cela une vingtaine de conseillers municipaux et quelques journalistes.

Anna, Sean et la femme de ce dernier Ashley, avaient été conviés à la table d'Emma et son équipe, ce qui ravit la rousse au plus au point !

« A mon avis ils ont dû sentir qu'on était inséparable toi et moi... » Avaient soufflé Anna lorsqu'elle prit place aux côtés d'Emma et sa remarque fit sourire la blonde d'amusement tandis que David qui était assis de l'autre côté d'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour une petite brune se tenant aux bras du Maire Blanchard.

« Tu ne perds pas de temps dis-moi... » Murmura Emma au grand blond qui rougit légèrement lorsqu'il vit le clin d'œil que lui adressait sa supérieure. « Tu sais qui sait ? » Demanda-t-elle pour engager la conversation puisqu'Anna était partie saluer une ancienne collègue à elle.

« C'est la fille du Maire. » Répondit-il, les yeux rêveurs.

« Han... mignonne. Et son prénom c'est quoi ? »

« Mary. »

Leurs regards fixés sur la petite brune, celui d'Emma dériva de quelques centimètres afin de se poser sur une brune plus belle à ses yeux et à son cœur... Regina Mills venait de faire son apparition.

Vêtue d'une longue robe turquoise qui mit son teint halé en avant, ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon négligé sur son côté arrière droit et son maquillage sombre mais discret faisait d'elle sans nul doute, la plus belle de la soirée.

D'ailleurs lorsqu'Emma la vit, son cœur rata un battement. Regina était magnifique, tout simplement.

« Tu crois que j'ai mes chances avec elle ? » Siffla David sans décrocher son regard de la dénommée Mary, ramenant Emma à la réalité.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir... » Fit Emma en regardant son collègue qui détourna ses yeux de la brune pour voir Emma lui faire des signes suggestifs de la tête.

« Quoi ce soir ? Ça va pas ! Y a son père... et je te rappelle que c'est pas n'importe qui non plus... »

« Justement c'est le moment idéal ! On est ici pour recevoir une médaille du mérite. Aux yeux de la ville on va officiellement devenir des héros. Tu ne penses pas que ça va grandement jouer en ta faveur ? Que ce soit du côté du père ou de la fille ?! » S'exclama Emma avant de rire légèrement alors qu'Anna venait de reprendre sa place.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé de si drôle ? » Demanda la rousse incrédule.

« Disons que David voudrait jouer les princes Charmant mais il a peur d'affronter le Roi Blanchard là-bas pour les beaux yeux de sa Blanche-Neige... » Pouffa de rire Emma, embarquant Anna avec elle alors que David secouait la tête d'exaspération.

« Vous êtes bêtes... » Dit-il avant de boire une gorgée de son champagne alors qu'un peu plus loin, Regina Mills regardait dans leur direction.

Robin étant attablé avec eux, elle aurait pu poser son regard sur son amant qui discutait avec Sean, Ashley et Leroy, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignora, c'est sur une Emma souriante et rigolant qu'elle posa ses yeux.

« Viens Regina, allons saluer Léopold avant qu'il ne fasse son discours d'entrée. » Lança Cora à ses côtés lorsqu'elle vit le regard de sa fille en direction de la table de Robin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tous avaient pris place à table, Léopold Blanchard s'avança vers l'estrade, discours à la main et se mit à parler d'une voix calme et ferme tandis que tout les regards étaient posés sur lui.

« Mesdames et Monsieurs, chers amis, bonsoir. Je suis fier et honoré d'accueillir ce soir, les hommes et femmes, qui ont sauvé notre Hôtel de Ville il y a peu. Mais ce n'est pas tout, ils sont également à l'origine de multiples sauvetages aux quatre coins de notre magnifique Ville et ce depuis le jour même où ils ont endossés cet uniforme... »

Le Maire Blanchard était un homme bon et juste. Approchant la soixantaine, c'était un politicien qui savait tenir ses promesses et dont l'ambition première était avant tout d'assurer le bien-être et la sécurité de la ville de Chicago. Emma était arrivée en ville après qu'il ait été élu mais elle aurait sans nul doute voté pour lui si l'occasion lui en avait été donnée.

Et pendant qu'il poursuivait son discours sans personnes pour l'interrompre, Emma dériva son regard vers Regina située trois tables plus loin. Et cette dernière dut sentir son regard puisqu'elle tourna son visage dans la direction de la blonde.

Voyant Emma lui faire un petit hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire poli en guise de salutation silencieuse, Regina lui sourit en retour amusée avant de regarder à nouveau en direction du Maire.

« Je vous demande donc d'applaudir la force et le courage de nos valeureux Soldats du feu ! » S'exclama Léopold Blanchard en joignant ses mains pour applaudir suivit par le reste de l'assemblée avant de reprendre. « J'ai à présent l'immense joie de remettre une médaille du mérite à chacun d'entre eux. »

Emma ainsi que tous ses confrères de Chicago présents dans la salle se levèrent et attendirent qu'on les appelle par caserne et ensuite par unité pour approcher du maire et ainsi recevoir leur médaille qu'il leur accrocha sur la gauche du torse et de leur donner une nouvelle poignée de main accompagnée d'un sourire et d'une petite parole amicale.

« Lieutenant Emma Swan, Échelle 61. » Fit une femme sur le côté de la scène pour ainsi présenter la blonde à l'assemblée. Et c'est sans compter sur l'enthousiasme de ses hommes et collègues de caserne qu'elle s'avança vers le maire. « Ouais Lieutenant ! » S'écrièrent-ils tout en l'applaudissant comme le reste des convives, lui tirant un petit sourire gêné.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez sans conteste l'un de nos meilleurs éléments. La ville à de la chance de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un comme vous, bravo Lieutenant. » Clama le Maire en lui posant sa médaille.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'ils terminait de lui serrer la main, sa médaille accrochée sur le pan de sa veste bleu marine de cérémonie. « Merci Monsieur le Maire mais je ne fais que mon devoir. » Répondit-elle sobrement.

« Et vous le faite merveilleusement bien. »

Alors qu'elle descendait de l'estrade sous des applaudissements alors que Leroy était le suivant à recevoir sa récompense, Emma retourna à sa place et croisa à nouveau le regard de Regina.

« Tu crois que ça ferait bizarre de faire une photo de moi avec ma médaille et de l'envoyer à Kristoff ? » Demanda Anna l'air songeur lorsqu'Emma s'assit près d'elle.

« Si tu veux le mettre dans ton lit ce soir, non. » Répondit la blonde dans un sourire.

« Je reviens tout de suite ! » Lança la rousse en se levant pour s'éclipser vers les toilettes, amusant Emma une fois de plus.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque tous reçurent sa médaille, ils purent entamés le repas et se diriger ainsi vers le buffet. Alors qu'elle composait son assiette tranquillement Emma se heurta à une femme devant elle. « Oh excusez-moi je... » Voyant qu'il s'agissait de Regina Mills qui se retourna pour voir qui l'avait percutée, Emma perdit de son assurance. « … n'ai pas fait exprès. Excusez-moi Madame Mills. »

« Ne vous excusez pas Lieutenant. C'est moi qui me suis faufilée pour arriver plus vite près du saumon... » Lâcha-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice qui fit gonfler le cœur d'Emma. « A vrai dire cela serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser... »

« C'est ridicule, je ne regardais pas devant moi... » S'excusa une fois de plus Emma et le regard que Regina lui lança donna l'envie à Emma d'envoyer leurs assiettes dans le décors pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, mais se retient.

« Excusez-moi Mesdames, je voudrais juste un peu de jambon de parme... » Fit un homme assez imposant de par son poids alors qu'Emma et Regina se décalaient pour le laisser passer, et accessoirement d'éviter de se faire écraser.

Elles échangèrent un sourire amusé avant que Regina ne rajoute quelques mots sur un ton doux « Félicitation pour votre médaille Lieutenant Swan, c'est mérité. »

« Merci... et bien je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit. » Souffla Emma en prenant congé de la brune qui la remercia avant de reprendre le chemin vers sa place.

Plus tard dans la soirée, puisque Rose dû s'asseoir à la table des secours avec Auguste vu que celui-ci avait changé de brigade, elle profita que les gens étaient un peu dispersés à discuter à table, au bar ou bien debout en train de danser, pour aller s'asseoir auprès d'Emma et Anna.

« Je viens me taper l'incruste... » Souffla la blonde pétillante alors que les deux autres femmes regardaient en direction de David. « Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde au juste ? »

« David est en train de discuter avec la fille du Maire... et apparemment il lui plaît aussi... » Lança Emma dans un sourire tandis que Rose balayait la salle du regard afin d'assister à la même scène que ces deux amies.

« Il va l'inviter à danser tu crois ? » Fit Rose et Emma hocha la tête positivement tout en pinçant ses lèvres.

« Mmmmh je pense bien. Il a toutes ses chances alors il faut qu'il les saisisse... »

« Hey ! Regardez dans le fond droite de la salle... je crois bien que ça va chauffer ! » Lança Anna, attirant le regard des deux blondes alors qu'au loin elles pouvaient voir Regina approcher Robin.

« Bonsoir. » Lança-t-elle d'une voix plutôt froide.

« Salut Regina. » Dit-il, lasse, sachant que Regina allait lui demander pourquoi il l'ignorait depuis leur dernière rencontre six jours auparavant.

« Une semaine sans avoir de tes nouvelles... j'ai bien cru que tu étais mort. » Dit-elle un rictus moqueur sur le visage.

« Ça n'aurait pas fait de différence pour toi de toutes manières pas vrai ? » Dit-il d'une voix pleine de reproche qui étonna Regina.

« Mais quelle mouche t'as piqué bon sang ? »

« Écoute Regina, on sait bien amusé toi et moi mais on va s'arrêter-là. »

Regina n'avait pas pour habitude d'être celle que l'on larguait. En temps normal c'est elle qui jetait ses amants quand elle avait finit de jouer avec.

« Bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux. » Fit-elle en haussant les épaules alors que Robin fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« Ça ne te fais rien ? »

« Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? » Demanda-t-elle quelque peu amusée.

« Et bien je pensais que ça t'aurais un peu touché. Mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. » Répondit-il sèchement. « En faite tu es aussi sensible qu'un roc. »

A cette phrase, Regina afficha un visage fermé et un regard noir qui fit frissonner Robin.

« Je ne te permets pas. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne coucherons plus ensemble que je vais me mettre à pleurer. Car c'est tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous, du sexe. Rien de plus. Et on s'était mis d'accord dès le départ. Je ne te dois rien. Je t'avais prévenu que je n'étais pas comme toutes ses femmes que l'on peut mettre en laisse et en faire sa propriété. Tu le savais, alors si tu as commencé à t'accrocher à moi ce n'est en rien ma faute. » Expliqua-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son scotch alors que Robin aurait eut besoin de s'asseoir après une telle réponse.

« Tu as raison, j'ai dépassé les bornes excuse-moi. Mais c'est vrai que je me suis accroché à toi et je pensais que c'était réciproque. Je me trompais. »

« En effet. C'est donc une bonne chose que l'on en reste là. »

« Oui... » Fit-il dépité, il avait cru jusqu'au bout qu'elle lui demanderait de rester, qu'elle changerait, pour lui.

« Prends soin de toi Robin et de ton fils. Je suis sûre qu'un jour tu trouveras une femme qui saura te donner ce que moi je ne peux pas. » Fit-elle en adoucissant ses traits et en affichant un petit sourire amicale qui fit sourire Robin à son tour.

« Merci Regina. Prends soin de toi aussi. Et par pitié... si un jour tu tombes sur la personnes faite pour toi... ne te renfermes pas comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer et être aimé... »

« L'amour est une faiblesse que je ne peux pas me permettre... pas pour le moment. »

« C'est dommage... j'espère que tu ne passeras pas à côté de la bonne. » Fit-il en recourbant ses lèvres avant de laisser la brune qui se répéta la dernière phrase du blond pour ensuite être rejointe par sa mère.

« Tout va bien ma chérie ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton détaché qui ne surprit pas Regina.

« Oui tout va bien mère... juste un différent que je devais régler. » Dit-en en bombant légèrement le torse et redressant sa tête pour se redonner de la prestance sous le sourire fière de sa mère.

« Bon... » Fit Anna alors qu'elle et les deux blondes se retournaient vers leur table. « Je crois que c'est cuit entre Robin et la brune incendiaire... » Souffla-t-elle alors qu'Auguste s'approcha d'elles.

« Mesdames, veuillez m'excuser, mais j'aimerais inviter ma charmante femme à danser. »

« Oh mon chéri... non s'il te plaît... » Dit-elle pour éviter de se lever, se trouvant énorme à cause de sa grossesse.

« Je t'en prie mon amour, juste une danse... » Fit-il d'un ton suppliant tel un enfant.

« Très bien... » Capitula-t-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever doucement.

Emma et Anna, amusées, les regarda un moment tandis qu'ils s'enlaçaient amoureusement sur la piste de danse pour un slow.

« Ils sont beaux tous les deux... » Souffla Emma en les regardant, une pointe d'envie dans le regard.

« Tu pourrais avoir la même chose tu sais... » Rétorqua Anna ce qui fit tourner la blonde dans sa direction.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Et bien Regina est libre maintenant... tu pourrais essayer d'aller discuter avec elle... et peut-être l'inviter à danser elle aussi. Tu te moquais de David tout-à-l'heure mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui là... »

« Anna... je te l'ai dit. C'est mieux comme ça. » Fit Emma en regardant Regina à regret avant de finir son verre de soda d'une traite montrant ainsi à Anna qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Gabriella qui discutait avec Will et qui n'avait pas lâcher Emma du regard de toute la soirée, croisa les yeux de la blonde et lui fit un petit signe de la main ce qui fit sourire Emma.

« Alors peut-être que tu devrais essayer cette voie là... » Murmura Anna et Emma comprit qu'elle parlait de Gabriella. « Elle me parle souvent de toi tu sais... vu qu'on est coloc. Elle t'admire et te respecte beaucoup sur le plan professionnel mais je pense qu'elle en pince pour toi aussi... »

« Je suis sa supérieure Anna... » Fit Emma en détournant le regard vers la rousse. « C'est contre la déontologie de la caserne. »

« Oh ste plaît pas de ça avec moi ! Et puis qui dirait quelque chose franchement ? Le Chef ? Son fils travaille dans sa caserne je te rappelle... »

« Mais pourquoi tu veux absolument me caser ? » S'étonna Emma qui ne comprenait pas l'insistance de son amie.

« Et bien peut-être que j'aimerais te voir heureuse ! Alors puisque pour une raison que j'ignore, et que je sais que tu ne me donneras pas, tu ne veux pas sortir avec la bombe incendiaire ! »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça... » Souffla Emma mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée.

« Non je trouve que ça lui va bien... et puis ne change pas la conversation ! »

« Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que oui Gabi est mignonne et que ça justifie que je sorte avec elle ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout ça ne vous engage à rien ! Vous essayez et vous verrez ce que ça donne... » S'exclama l'ambulancière d'un ton joyeux. « Et puis la pauvre elle t'as fait du gringue toute la soirée et n'a d'yeux que pour toi... Donne lui une petite chance... »

Emma regarda à nouveau dans la direction de Gabriella et la vit sourire de toutes ses dents alors que Leroy lui racontait sans doute l'une de ses nombreuses aventures... puis Emma secoua sa tête.

« Je vais prendre l'air deux minutes... » Fit Emma en se levant de sa chaise pour se diriger vers l'un des larges balcons qui bordait le côté droit de la pièce.

Une fois à l'air frais sous la lumière de la pleine lune, Emma se permit à fermer les yeux et de souffler longuement, comme si elle pouvait respirer à nouveau.

« Longue soirée ? » Fit une voix dans son dos qui la fit sourire avant de se retourner.

« Je vous avais prévenue que je n'étais pas fan de se genre de soirée... » Fit Emma alors que Regina vint s'accouder au mur en pierre à quelques centimètres de la blonde tandis que ses yeux se perdaient dans les rues de Chicago.

« Mmmhh... un peu de calme ça fait du bien... » Souffla la brune alors qu'Emma regardait dans la même direction qu'elle, n'osant pas la regarder directement.

« Oui... »

« J'ai vu que vous êtes venue seule... » Se permit de glisser Regina et Emma ne savait pas trop qu'elle comportement adopter alors elle se contenta de jouer la carte de l'humour.

« Et bien Pongo est un piètre danseur alors... » Dit-elle avec légèreté ce qui eut le don de fait rire Regina à gorge déployée, un son si doux aux oreilles d'Emma qui sentit se cœur fondre de bien-être.

« Je comprends... vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée ? » Dit-elle en se tournant vers la blonde qui se mit à la regarder aussi.

« Voilà... et vous ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'avec Robin... »

« C'est terminé en effet. Nous n'allions pas du tout dans la même direction alors il était préférable d'y mettre fin. »

Regina ne savait pas pourquoi elle se confiait à Emma mais il lui était tellement facile de parler avec elle que cela lui parut naturel.

« J'en suis navrée pour vous. Et pour ce que ça vaut... vous êtes resplendissante ce soir. » Fit Emma en se retenant de reprendre son souffle alors que Regina la regardait de manière intense.

« Emma ? » Entendirent-elles de plus loin alors elles se retournèrent pour voir qui cherchait après la blonde et la elles virent Gabriella passer la double porte-fenêtre et ainsi les rejoindre sur le balcon, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Emma avant de se rendre compte que Regina était présente également.

« Oh pardon je ne voulais pas vous déranger... Madame Mills... » Fit Gabriella en baissant légèrement la tête en avant pour saluer l'autre brune avec respect.

« Il n'y a pas de mal voyons. Nous ne faisions que bavarder un peu. Je vais vous laisser. » Déclara gentiment Regina et tournant son visage vers Emma. « Bonne soirée Lieutenant. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix grave.

« A vous aussi... » Se contenta de répondre Emma tandis qu'elle regardait la politicienne disparaître pour la laisser seule avec Gabriella.

« Je suis désolée si j'ai interrompu quelque chose... » S'excusa la dominicaine d'un air embarrassé qui attendrit Emma.

« Tu n'as rien interrompu du tout je t'assure. Comme le disait Madame Mills, nous ne faisions que discuter. »

Cette phrase soulagea la brune qui sourit tendrement à Emma. Et dans la tête de cette dernière les mots d'Anna lui revinrent en mémoire. "La pauvre elle t'as fait du gringue toute la soirée et n'a d'yeux que pour toi... Donne lui une petite chance...essayez et vous verrez ce que ça donne..."

« Ça te dirait qu'on aille autre part ? J'ai l'impression que je vais soit finir par m'endormir ou bien m'étouffer dans mon uniforme... ou peut-être les deux. » Fit Emma ce qui fit rire Gabriella à son tour qui fut ravie de la proposition d'Emma.

« Oui avec plaisir. Je suis venue avec Anna alors je la préviens et on pourra y aller... » Répondit-elle sur un ton déjà plus séducteur.

« D'accord... » Se contenta de dire Emma tout en la suivant pour retourner dans la salle de réception. Elles allèrent ensuite vers leur table où Emma embrassa Rose pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée à elle ainsi qu'à Auguste avant de leur demander de saluer leur fils de sa part tandis que Gabriella expliqua discrètement à l'oreille d'Anna qu'elle rentrait avec Emma et qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre qu'elle rentre de bonne heure faisant écarquiller de surprise les yeux d'Anna qui fit un clin d'œil furtif à Emma, qui en retour lui fit un petit signe de tête, avant que les deux femmes ne prennent la direction de la sortie.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que la plupart des convives étaient déjà partis, Regina saluait l'un de ses collègues lorsqu'un jeune homme au teint basané d'un bon mètre quatre vingt-cinq et à la carrure musclé se posa à côté d'elle.

« Tu vois... c'est pour ça que je suis rentré à l'académie. Moi aussi je veux devenir un héro. » Souffla le jeune homme à Regina, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Je sais Peter. Et je suis de tout cœur avec toi. » Dit-elle en lui posant une main douce sur son bras avant de prendre son manteau, son sac et qu'ensemble ils ne quittent la salle.

TBC...

* * *

 **Ouais je sais... mais pourquoi ?! Avouez que Monica Raymund est canon ! (si vous ne voyez pas qui sait, allez zieuter un coup sur google et revenez me voir xD) Et puis je trouve qu'avec Lana y a (un petit je vous l'accorde) air de ressemblance... enfin moi j'en vois un xD...**

 **Mais je vous assure, vous comprendrez pourquoi Emma à fait ce choix plus tard, c'est promis, tout vous sera expliqué en temps et en heure ;)**

 **Pour le moment je vous laisse, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ;), donc à la semaine prochaine mes loulous :). Bisous, bisous !**

 **PS: On m'a posé la question :"Que veux dire TBC?" et donc je le dit ici pour que tout le monde le sache si ce n'est pas le cas, cela veut dire To Be Continue. Vous savez comme dans le jeu Tekken quand ton personnage meurs xD... bon je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà atteint mon débit de bêtises quotidien ! ^^  
**


	6. Une visite inattendue

**Bonsoir mes loulous ! Veuillez excuser l'heure tardive mais ce weekend (bien que paradisiaque parce ma chérie ma emmenée en Thalasso. (Le pied je vous raconte pas ^^) je ne suis revenue que depuis une heure et donc le temps de rentrer, de manger un bout, défaire notre valise... Merci encore mon Amour :D ), me voilà enfin !**

 **J'ai pu constater que les avis concernant la relation entre Emma/Gabriella était mitigée. Certains attendent de voir ce que ça donne tandis que d'autre voudraient limite se débarrasser de Gabriella vite fais, bien fait pour laisser place à notre Reine ;)... Mais encore une fois le SwanQueen n'est jamais très loin mais pas encore au chœur même de l'intrigue... pas pour l'instant en tout cas. (Mais ne partez pas s'il vous plaît ^^)**

 **Tant que j'y suis, je remercie d'ailleurs le Guest qui me l'a fait remarqué, j'ai oublié de signaler pour ceux qui l'ignoraient que Monica Raymund est l'actrice qui incarne Gabriella Dawson dans Chicago Fire ;) #Sorry.**

 **Beaucoup de mystères autour d'Emma et cela ne s'arrête pas dans ce chapitre-ci ! Soyez bien attentifs, il n'y a pas d'erreur dans ce que j'ai écris ;)... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Une visite inattendue

Gabriella se réveilla aux aurores en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, le soleil illuminant son visage à travers la baie vitrée de la chambre. Chambre qui n'était pas la sienne d'ailleurs. Puis elle entendit quelqu'un approché, et là tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait passé la nuit avec Emma. Et quelle nuit... Loin d'être de tout repos mais sûrement l'une des plus incroyable de toute sa vie.

Gabriella avait déjà eu des aventures homosexuelles du temps où elle avait été en fac de médecine, étude qu'elle avait abandonné à la troisième année pour entrer à l'académie des sapeurs-pompiers d'ailleurs, mais cette nuit avec Emma... Cela dépassait de loin ses attentes les plus folles.

« Déjà réveillée ? » Fit une voix douce en la tirant de sa rêverie.

« A l'instant même... » Répondit Gabi avec le sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'Emma - seulement vêtue d'un maillot des Blackhawks* de Chicago et ses long cheveux blonds lâchés dans son dos - lui avait apporté du café.

Emma fit le tour de son lit et s'assit sur le bord droit où avait dormi la brune et lui tendit la tasse encore chaude pendant que celle-ci s'était adossé à la tête de lit.

Gabriella lui sourit, se saisit de la tasse et souffla une longue fois dessus avant de boire une petite gorgée qui lui fit du bien. « Mmmmm... merci. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix grave et d'un regard intense avant qu'elle ne pose sa tasse sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle pour prendre Emma pas le col « Viens par là... » fit-elle pour amener Emma à elle et ainsi l'embrasser tendrement ce que la blonde laissa faire, répondant même au baiser.

Se laissant embarquée dans leur passion naissante, Gabriella attira Emma à elle et celle-ci monta donc sur le lit afin de se mettre à califourchon sur la brune. Glissant ses mains de part et d'autre du corps d'Emma, Gabriella ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que quelque chose lui touchait, non léchait plutôt, son pied droit.

« C'est quoi ça ?! » Fit la brune, suprise, avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté, et Emma suivit son regard intriguée avant de soupirer.

« Pongo qu'est-ce que tu fais là... » Le gronda la blonde alors que Gabriella se mit à glousser dans son coin. « Désolée... en temps normal on serait parti courir... il a dû se demander quoi et du coup il est monté voir... »

« C'est rien... » S'amusa une fois de plus la brune alors qu'Emma essayait de chasser gentiment le dalmatien hors de la chambre.

« Aller mon gros, ouste ! Je te dispense de sport pour aujourd'hui... » Lança-t-elle et le dalmatien leur fit comprendre par un petit grognement qu'il n'était pas ravi tandis qu'il quittait la chambre pour pour descendre l'étage et retourner dans son panier situé dans le salon.

« Le pauvre... » Fit Gabi d'une voix compatissante.

« T'en fais pas pour lui... il s'en remettra. » Répondit simplement Emma en se tournant à nouveau vers elle tandis que Gabriella prenait sa main dans la sienne et les regardait.

« Dis-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé... que tout ça... c'est pas l'histoire d'une nuit. » Demanda la dominicaine d'une voix quelque peu craintive.

« Non... mais il va falloir qu'on garde ça pour nous. »

« Le hic c'est qu'Anna est déjà au courant... »

« Alors il faut prier pour qu'elle n'est rien dit hier soir. Je n'ai pas envie que cela remonte aux oreilles du Chef. »

« Je suis d'accord. Ça risquerait de compliquer pas mal de chose... » Fit Gabi, affichant une moue ennuyée. Au moins avec Emma, elles étaient d'accord sur ce point-là. « Et pour ce qui est du reste ? De nous deux ? » Enchaîna la brune et Emma vit qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

« Et bien... je ne te promets pas la relation la plus stable que tu aies connue ou bien la plus passionnante mais on peut toujours essayer... On ne se pose pas de question pour le moment et on verra... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Ça me va. » Dit-elle dans un sourire ravi alors qu'Emma se penchait sur elle.

« Bien. Mais autant que je sois honnête et que je te prévienne tout de suite... je suis pas douée pour faire dans le durable. Alors... ne t'attends pas à ce que je te demande en mariage le mois prochain... tu comprends ? » Souffla la blonde qui ne savait pas trop comment abordé la chose.

«Je comprends. Tu es une handicapée des sentiments c'est ça ? »

« On peut dire ça... » Dit-elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avant que Gabi ne se penche sur elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

«Alors on verra au fur et à mesure...» Souffla-t-elle d'une voix suave avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et que cette fois-ci la température entre elles deux montait d'un cran...

* * *

« Je crois qu'il m'en veux... » Fit Gabi lorsqu'elle caressa le dalmatien dans son panier, sans que celui-ci ne réagisse, tandis qu'Emma leur préparait le petit déjeuné, bacon et œufs, pour après partir aller assurer leur garde.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va lui passer. Il a déjà du mal à ne pas craquer d'ailleurs... ça se voit dans son regard. Il veut faire le chien battu qui s'en fout mais en faite il adore ce que tu lui fait. » Répondit Emma dans un sourire lorsqu'elle vit son amante caresser l'arrière des oreilles de Pongo. « Tiens donne lui ça et tu seras sa meilleure amie. » Assura la blonde en allant dans l'armoire qui fit redresser la tête du chien puisqu'elle allait dans son armoire. Le placard placé en dessous du tiroir à couvert d'Emma, le spécial Pongo, où en plus de son sac de croquette il y avait aussi ses friandises, des os à mâcher et ses produits de bains.

Gabriella se releva donc et pris l'une des friandises à base de viande que lui tendit la blonde avant de se pencher à nouveau sur Pongo.

« Assis Pongo. » Dit-elle alors que l'animal s'activait déjà à la manœuvre. « Tiens... » Elle lui donna le bâton de boeuf que Pongo aimait tant et lui caressa la tête une fois de plus avant de se retourner sur Emma.

« On peut passer à table... » Proposa Emma dans un sourire tendre qui bomba le cœur de la jeune dominicaine.

Après un petit déjeuné bien copieux, Emma avait proposer à Gabriella d'enfiler des vêtements à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille déposer la brune chez elle – et Anna qui devait les attendre impatiemment depuis la veille puisqu'elles avaient passé une journée complète chez la blonde – avant de prendre le chemin pour la caserne.

Arrivant devant l'appartement des deux femmes, Emma et Gabriella sortirent de la voiture après que la blonde ait demandé à son chien de garder la voiture et lui dire qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

Gabriella, son uniforme de cérémonie des sapeurs-pompiers sur les bras , marchait le long du couloir du troisième étage pour arriver devant sa porte où l'on pouvait lire 24 en chiffre dorés tandis qu'Emma la suivait de près.

« Bon... » Fit la brune en se retournant sur la blonde qui la regardait d'un air assuré.

« On fait comme on a dit ? »

« Oui ça je sais mais... je voulais juste te remercier pour la journée d'hier ... et ces deux nuits géniales... et pour ce petit déjeuné... » Souffla-t-elle avant de s'approcher d'Emma pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres qui fit sourire Emma avant d'y répondre.

Elles échangèrent ensuite un regard mi-amusé, mi-excitée, avant que Gabriella ne se tourne à nouveau vers sa porte d'entrée afin d'insérer sa clef dans la serrure mais à la place, la porte s'ouvrit sur une rousse plus que réjouis.

« Alors vous deux ! Toujours en vie à ce que je constate ! Bande de coquines ! » S'exclama-t-elle en haussant plusieurs fois ses sourcils d'amusement ce qui gêna légèrement les deux femmes en face d'elle.

« Salut Anna... » Lança Gabi en passant à côté d'elle pour entrer dans son appartement alors qu'Emma hésitait à la suivre.

« Viens je te faire un café. » Fit Anna en balançant sa tête pour indiquer son appartement et ainsi inciter Emma à rentrer elle aussi.

« D'accord... »

La porte fermée, bien qu'elle y soit déjà venue, Emma eut l'impression qu'elle était dans cet appartement pour la toute première fois. Ce mal aise qu'elle ressenti alors qu'Anna était près du percolateur pour en servir une tasse à son amie tandis que Gabriella était partie enfiler quelque chose à elle et préparer ses affaires pour leur prochaine garde.

« Tiens ton café. » Lança Anna lorsqu'elle approcha d'Emma pour lui tendre la boisson chaude avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus basse « Don Juan... » ce qui fit lever au plafond les yeux de la blonde.

« Merci... » Souffla-t-elle alors que la rousse retournait dans le coin cuisine pour finir son bol de céréales.

« Bon alors. » Fit la rousse avant d'avaler ce qu'il y avait dans sa bouche attirant l'attention d'Emma. « C'était comment ? » Demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

« Ça ne te regarde pas chipie... » S'amusa Emma qui refusait de dire quoi que ce soit de plus étant donné qu'elle était déjà assez gênée comme ça.

« Oui, ça ne te regarde pas Anna. » Lança Gabriella depuis l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre d'où elle pouvait voir le salon et le coin cuisine, vêtue pour le moment d'un jeans et d'un soutient gorge blanc qui fit ressortir ses atouts devant les yeux gourmands d'Emma avant qu'elle n'enfile un débardeur bleu marine et que la blonde ne pose son regard amusé sur Anna qui soupira de mécontentement puisqu'elle aurait apprécié quelques détails.

« Et puis pour une fois il va falloir que tu tiennes ta langue et que tu gardes ça pour toi. Personne ne doit rien savoir. » Poursuivit Emma d'une voix un peu ferme lui faisant comprendre par là qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

« D'accord, d'accord... » Capitula Anna en se levant pour mettre son bol dans l'évier avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer, faisant sourire ses deux amies.

« Bien. Bon moi je vais vous laisser. À plus tard les filles. » Lança Emma assez fort pour qu'Anna l'entende tandis que Gabriella l'approcha pour un dernier baiser.

« À plus tard... » Souffla la brune sur ses lèvres avant de se séparer, qu'Emma ne boive son café d'une traite pour déposer la tasse sur la table et ainsi disparaître de l'appartement laissant une Gabriella pantoise dans son salon un sourire niait sur les traits.

« Mooooh... vous êtes trop mignonne... » Fit Anna les mains jointes près de son visage faisant sourire la brune qui pour l'instant n'était toujours pas descendue du nuage sur lequel Emma l'avait expédié la nuit dernière.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, le centre 51 est appelé pour une urgence dans un bulding où un incendie fait rage. Arriver sur place, Marco donna immédiatement ses consignes à ses hommes. Killian prend ses hommes avec lui pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment en feu, Emma fait de même avec David tandis que Gabriella, Robin et Leroy se chargent de déployer l'échelle afin d'éteindre le feu lorsque leur collègues seront dehors. Et de leur côté, les deux ambulanciers Sean et Anna, attendent les éventuelles victimes.

Durant l'incendie, un homme inconscient était coincée sous une étagère métallique. Emma arriva en courant vers lui et s'assura qu'il respirait toujours puis après vérification, voulu le sortir de là le plus vite possible. Mais la victime, bloquée par l'étagère, rendait son sauvetage plus compliqué. Emma n'avait pas d'autres choix que de la soulever avant de la pousser plus loin mais le métal étant brûlant, l'étagère endommagea quelque peu ses gants jusqu'à sa chaire, lui causant de la douleur qu'elle exprima dans un râle de souffrance. Emma regarda alors ses paumes et vit qu'elles était en partie brûlées au troisième degré mais il n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant de les voir se soigner d'elles-mêmes.

Ayant été alerté par son cri depuis la pièce à côté, David arriva en courant juste au moment où Emma tirait la victime vers elle, David ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir pour le prendre avec elle afin de descendre les escaliers au plus vite, puisqu'ils avaient entendu par leur radio que le Chef ne leur donnait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le bâtiment n'explose dû au gaz présent dans les vieilles tuyauteries.

Une fois l'homme installé sur le brancard d'Anna et Sean, tous les pompiers dehors, les quelques fenêtres restées intactes durant l'incendie explosèrent au même moment pour laisser les flammes s'échapper violemment, obligeant les pompiers à se protéger avec leurs bras.

Cet à ce moment-là que Gabriella vit les gants endommagés de son Lieutenant alors elle s'approcha d'elle pour examiner ses mains.

« Mon Dieu Swan, tes mains ! » S'exclama-t-elle en prenant les gants dans ses mains pour regarder les dégâts et là, elle ne vit rien. Seulement que le tissus avait été touché, Emma, elle, n'avait même pas une rougeur visible.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est seulement les gants qui ont pris cher... moi je n'ai rien. » Répondit la blonde en récupérant ses mains pour éviter tout soupçon au vu de l'état paniqué de la brune.

« Swan, tu es sûr que ça va ? » Demanda le Chef Booth en tenant sa radio dans sa main, l'air inquiet mais Emma le rassura en lui montrant ses mains.

« Oui nickel, regardez Chef. »

« Tant mieux mais va tout de même faire vérifier ça auprès des ambulanciers.» Fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil avant de parler à nouveau dans sa radio. « Aller ouvrez les vannes et éteignez-moi ce feu. » Ordonna-t-il et les hommes d'Emma s'activèrent à la tâche.

De son côté Emma souffla longuement, elle avait eu chaud sur ce coup. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Elle marcha donc jusqu'à l'ambulance d'Anna et Sean qui s'apprêtaient à partir pour les urgences et retira ce qu'il restait de ses gants pour les fourrer dans ses poches.

« Regarde mes mains deux secondes s'il te plaît. » Fit Emma à Anna lorsqu'elle ferma les portes arrière du véhicule pour aller prendre le volant.

« Oui, quoi tes mains ? » Demanda la rousse incrédule.

« Tu les trouves normales ? » Questionna Emma et l'ambulancière crut à un moment qu'elle lui faisait une blague.

« Non, elle ont rien tes mains... excuse-moi mais je dois y aller. On se voit à la caserne. » Lança-t-elle en grimpant dans l'ambulance pendant qu'Emma faisait demi-tour.

Elle passa ensuite à côté du Capitaine Booth qui contrôlait l'intervention des pompiers de l'Échelle. « C'est bon Chef. » Dit-elle en lui remontrant ses mains qu'il zieuta par réflexe avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'incendie qui perdait en puissance.

« Entendu. » Répondit-il dans un hochement de tête. « Je compte sur toi pour passer commande pour une nouvelle paire de gants au plus vite. »

« Comptez sur moi Chef. »

* * *

De retour à la caserne, les pompiers du 51 eurent la visite d'une charmante brune qui les attendaient patiemment près de l'entrée.

« Madame Mills... Vous ici... je peux vous aider ? » Questionna Marco une fois sortit de son véhicule de fonction dans un sourire poli tandis que ses hommes retiraient leurs équipements de feu afin de les remettre à leur place.

« Bonjour Capitaine, je voudrais juste m'entretenir avec le Lieutenant Swan un instant si c'est possible. »

« Bien entendu... » Répondit-il avant de se tourner vers le Camion 81. « Swan ! » S'écria-t-il pour attirer l'attention de son Lieutenant qui arriva la tête baisser à regarder les attaches de ses bretelles afin de retirer son pantalon de protection. Un spectacle que ne manqua pas Regina et qui eut le don l'émoustiller avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse.

« Oui Chef ? » Fit Emma en relevant son visage pour enfin apercevoir la brune. « Oh, bonjour Madame Mills. » Lança-t-elle poliment une fois qu'elle fut assez proche d'eux.

« Madame Mills voudrait s'entretenir avec toi un instant, n'oublie pas après d'aller passer ta commande.» Dit-il avant de se tourner vers la brune. « Madame Mills, au plaisir de vous revoir. » Fit le Capitaine en prenant son casque par l'indexe et le pouce et hocher la tête en guise de salutation et Regina lui sourit en retour.

« Capitaine... »

« Ce sera fait Chef. » Répondit Emma alors qu'elle et Regina s'éloignaient un peu pour pouvoir discuter en privé. « Vous vouliez me voir ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment et la brune lui sourit d'amusement avant de plonger ses doigts dans son sac à main.

« En effet Lieutenant... il me semble que ceci vous appartient. » Clama la brune en lui tendant la médaille d'honneur qu'ils avaient reçu deux jours plutôt.

« Oh... » Fit Emma en reconnaissant l'insigne que la brune tenait dans sa main. « En effet c'est la mienne... mais comment... ? »

« Comment j'ai su que c'était la vôtre ? » Questionna la politicienne et Emma hocha la tête positivement « Et bien il ne me semble pas que vous l'aviez sur vous au moment où nous nous sommes parlé seules à seules... » Dit-elle en plongeant son regard noir pénétrant dans les yeux verts d'Emma avant de reprendre d'une voix plus basse. «Et puis... elle était à côté de l'écriteau portant votre nom. » Souffla-t-elle presque alors qu'Emma sourit d'amusement.

« Vous feriez un excellent détective... » Se contenta de répondre Emma alors que ses doigts effleurait ceux de la brune afin de récupérer son bien. Au moment du contact, elles se perdirent à nouveau dans les yeux de l'autre quelques instants avant que la sirène de la caserne ne retentisse signalant à l'ambulance de repartir alors que les pauvres venaient à peine de se garer, ramenant les deux femmes sur terre. « Et bien merci beaucoup de me l'avoir ramenée... vous n'étiez pas obligée, mais ça fait plaisir. » Lança la blonde dans un demi sourire sans plus oser regarder Regina dans les yeux puisqu'elle sentait son self contrôle la quitter petit à petit. Mais Regina, elle, ne la lâchait pas du regard ou souriait d'amusement.

« Je vous en prie. J'aime faire plaisir. » Répondit Regina d'une voix grave et assurée pendant qu'Emma sentit son cœur s'arrêter sur les derniers mots de la brune et le rouge lui monter au joue. « Et bien je vais vous laisser Lieutenant, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une commande à passer... Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée Lieutenant... »

« Merci. » Répondit Emma en relevant enfin les yeux vers une Regina qui la regardait telle une prédatrice observe sa proie, prête à lui sauter dessus à tout moment. « A vous aussi bonne fin de journée Madame Mills. » Fit Emma d'un ton plus assuré que précédemment ce qui fit sourire la brune avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour retourner à sa Mercedes-Benz berline noire. Emma la regardait marcher et se demandait comme elle allait pouvoir continuer ce petit jeu avec elle. Car elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps...

Robin lui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange des deux femmes et avait espéré jusqu'au bout que la brune lui lancerait ne serait-ce qu'un regard mais Regina l'ignora complètement, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. Killian passa d'ailleurs près de lui, s'arrêta pour regarder les deux femmes furtivement puis posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du blond.

« Désolé pour vous deux, camarade... Mais tracasse, il y en aura d'autre ! »

Sur le coup, la réflexion de Killian énerva Robin. Puis il se rendit à l'évidence qu'il avait malheureusement raison. Regina avait déjà tourné la page et il serait donc inutile qu'il retente sa chance avec elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma arriva dans les bureau, elle passa près de Beverly – que tout le monde appelle Granny – l'assistante du Chef pour passer la commande de ses gants pour ainsi en terminer avec ça et la vieille femme lui sourit gentiment avant de lui promettre qu'elle les aurait au plus vite.

Ensuite, Emma alla jusqu'aux vestiaires pour aller se laver. Elle alla à son casier, pris une serviette de bain puis se dirigea vers les cabines du fond pour se changer. Elle remit ensuite ses vêtements dans son casier, prit son savon et son shampoing et se dirigea vers l'une des douches et en vit une s'ouvrir pour laisser Gabriella en ressortir.

Vêtue seulement de sa serviette elle aussi, ses cheveux d'habitude lisses étaient légèrement frisés à cause de l'humidité. Sa peau ruisselante, des gouttes s'écoulait au niveau de sa clavicule pour s'échouer dans le décolleté plus que généreux de celle-ci.

Emma la regarda alors, bouche entre-ouverte. Sa discussion avec Regina Mills l'avait déjà bien entamée mais là c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Au moment où Gabriella releva sa tête, elle se rendit compte qu'Emma était là elle aussi et elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard remplit de désir de la blonde avant que celle-ci ne l'embarque dans la cabine de douche à nouveau afin d'assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles, ce que Gabriella ne se plaignit en aucune façon.

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulaient et les élections au poste de Maire approchait à grand pas. Quelques semaines de plus et le nom du nouveau Maire serait dévoilé. Cela se jouait entre Regina Mills et Rob Gold. Un richissime collectionneur d'Art qui possède plusieurs galeries à travers le pays, dont deux à Chicago.

Pendant ce temps-là, Emma poursuivait sa romance cachée avec Gabriella. Seule Anna était au courant à la caserne. Et si au début la tentation de le dire à certain comme Sean lui brûlait la langue, elle avait fait une promesse à ses deux amies et ne comptait pas la rompre.

En dehors de ces murs-là, Emma et Gabriella avait très vite adopté leur nouveau style de vie. Gabriella avait monté son propre bar avec ses collègues David et Robin et recevaient les pompiers de la ville les soirs où ils n'assuraient pas leurs gardes. Tandis que de son côté Emma passait de temps à autre à l'Université pour aider son amie Ingrid.

Et le reste du temps, elles le passaient ensemble. Souvent au domicile de la blonde afin d'avoir plus d'intimité que si elles avaient été chez la brune avec Anna tenant la chandelle.

Emma et Pongo allaient toujours courir le long du lac Michigan et croisait de temps en temps Rose et Pino mais avec la fin de grossesse qui approchait la blonde se faisait de plus en plus rare, ce qui était normal. Parfois Gabriella les accompagnait mais le froid plus menaçant de l'hiver eut rapidement raison de la belle brune.

Et en dehors de la caserne, il leur arrivait lorsqu'elles allaient faire les courses par exemple, de se prendre la main en publique et de montrer qu'elles formaient un couple, personne dans leur entourage ne le savait. À l'exception de Ruby...

Le premier vendredi soir de décembre, alors que celle-ci installait quelques décorations de Noël dans son jardin, elle fut alerté par un cri venant de chez Emma. Curieuse, elle s'approcha de la clôture en bois qui séparait leur jardin et qui lui arrivait à hauteur de ses épaules, et cru halluciner lorsqu'elle vit une brune, nue comme un ver, courir dans le salon d'Emma, de contourner son divan, partagée entre le rire et la panique. Puis Ruby comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle vit Emma, toute autant vêtue qu'elle, arrivée à toute vitesse avec ce qui lui semblait être une bombe de crème chantilly dans la main droite.

Se mettant à pouffer de rire dans son coin, Ruby ne vit pas Pongo approcher de la palissade et aboyer un coup avant de se mettre sur ses pattes arrières afin de s'approcher de Ruby pour qu'elle lui caresse la tête.

« Bah alors mon beau, elles t'ont mises dehors les deux coquines... » S'amusa l'agente immobilière en caressant son pelage blanc et noir. « Heureusement qu'elle t'a acheté une niche mon vieux, sinon tu te les caillerais avec ce froid ! » Poursuivit-elle tandis que le chien se délectait de ses caresses.

De son côté, Emma qui avait entendu son chien aboyer, s'approcha de sa baie vitrée tout en se cachant le corps derrière ses tentures afin de regarder dans son jardin pour le balayer du regard et là apercevoir Ruby qui regardait déjà dans sa direction. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, avait une main levée au niveau de son visage, affichant son pouce, et lui faisait un clin d'œil suggestifs lui faisant comprendre par là qu'elle n'avait rien loupé du spectacle. Emma gênée, lui avait lancer un petit signe de tête et un petit sourire forcé avant de fermer ses tentures. Elle put d'ailleurs entendre Ruby rire à gorge déployer avant de se tourner et de voir Gabriella qui haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle et Emma se retenu de rire fasse à la situation.

« Y a qu'on a offert un souvenir mémorable à ma voisine... » Rigola Emma avant d'être suivie par Gabriella.

« C'est vrai ? Et merde... » Répondit-elle avant qu'Emma ne s'approche d'elle rapidement.

« Viens on va continuer la haut. » Fit la blonde en la prenant par la main pour l'amener à l'étage, gloussant toutes les deux sur le chemin menant à sa chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma qui sortait de chez elle avec Pongo pour se rendre à sa voiture et partir au boulot, fut alpaguée dans son élan par sa voisine.

« Je ne te savais pas si coquine dit donc... » Lança sournoisement la brune alors qu'Emma laissait Pongo monter sur le siège passager avant de faire les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la clôture entre leur deux propriétés, le sourire aux lèvres. « Elle est mignonne... et plutôt bien foutue... bien joué Swan ! » Poursuivit-elle alors qu'Emma se savait pas trop quel comportement adopter.

« Merci... »

« Et comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ? » Fit Ruby curieuse jusqu'au bout.

« Gabriella. »

« Gabriella... Et bien elle a tout pour plaire cette petite ! Il faudra que tu me la présente un des ces jours. Elle n'est pas obligée de s'habiller cette fois-là non plus. » Lança la brune dans un clin d'œil qui fit rire Emma.

« T'en rate pas une ! » Fit Emma qui commençait à s'éloigner lentement pour rejoindre sa voiture.

« Je suis comme ça on n'y changera rien ! Bon et sinon je suis sérieuse, faudra que tu me la présentes et ainsi tu rencontreras ma chérie toi aussi. » Glissa-t-elle dans un sourire alors qu'Emma perdit le sien. « Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'une citadine rouge à bandes blanches se garait devant chez moi depuis deux mois à peu près ? » Fit Ruby avec dépit puisqu'elle comprit qu'Emma n'avait rien remarqué.

« Non... » Fit la blonde dans une moue désolée qui pour une fois exaspéra Ruby.

« Bon c'est pas grave. Tu n'auras qu'à te rattraper lorsqu'on se fera une petit bouffe toutes les quatre chez toi. »

« Pourquoi chez moi ? »

« Parce que. » Fit la brune, souriante tout en s'éloignant de la clôture de bois elle aussi « Ça t'apprendra comme ça ! » S'écria-t-elle, concluant ainsi leur discussion matinale alors qu'Emma regagnait sa voiture en secouant légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite. « Sacrée Ruby... » Se dit-elle à elle-même tout en mettant le contact, Pongo assis fièrement à ses côtés.

Arrivée à la caserne, Emma fit comme d'habitude. Elle passa par la salle commune et salua les pompiers présents pour ainsi rejoindre les vestiaires tandis que Pongo l'abandonna en chemin pour aller s'installer dans le divan aux côtés de Leroy qui se mit à lui caresser le dos sans quitter la télévision des yeux.

Allant ensuite dans son bureau, Emma s'assit à la chaise de son bureau et commença la paperasse qu'elle avait laissé de côté à sa dernière garde puis sentit deux bras se poser sur ses épaules puis des lèvres lui embrasser tendrement la joue.

« Rebonjour Lieutenant... » Souffla Gabriella d'une voix douce avant de s'éloigner et aller s'asseoir sur le lit d'Emma pendant que celle-ci redressait sa tête vers elle.

Emma tendit ensuite son bras vers sa porte et la poussa suffisamment fort pour qu'elle se referme, ainsi elle pourrait discuter librement si jamais quelqu'un arriverait dans les dortoirs.

« Tu as encore loupé ma voisine ce matin... » Lança Emma en rigolant légèrement.

« Décidément... » Souffla la brune en écarquillant ironiquement les yeux avant de sourire à la blonde.

« Elle... » Commença Emma avant de perdre de son assurance. « Elle aimerait bien te rencontrer... »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ouais... et même si elle a dit que tu n'y étais pas obligée, je préférais que tu sois habillée... » Dit-elle pour se détendre tandis que Gabi éclata de rire.

« Je sens qu'on doit pas s'ennuyer avec ta voisine ! »

« Bah en faite je ne connais pas Ruby plus que ça tu sais... mais elle m'a proposé qu'on se fasse un dîner avec sa copine à elle... »

« Un dîner seulement ? » Demanda la brune en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« T'es bête... en tout cas moi je ne partage pas donc elle peut déjà oublier. »

Gabriella sourit, un air coquin sur les traits, elle avait bien envie de prendre Emma sur son bureau à cet instant même.

« Sinon... ça te dit? » Questionna à nouveau Emma et Gabi lui sourit tendrement.

« Oui bien sûr. » Répondit-elle tout naturellement. «Et puis ce sera notre première soirée en communauté si je puis dire... et où l'on pourra s'afficher comme un couple donc... c'est quand tu veux. »

« Ok... » Sourit tendrement Emma. « Je préviendrai Ruby quand je la verrai. »

Alors qu'elles se souriaient mutuellement, l'alarme retentit réclamant l'intervention de toute la caserne pour une explosion de gaz dans une usine désaffectée.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils revinrent quatre heures plus tard, Emma était à nouveau dans son bureau afin de rédiger son rapport quand quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. « Lieutenant, y a quelqu'un qui demande à vous voir. » C'était David qui lui parlait à travers la vitre de sa porte, intriguant Emma qui se leva afin d'aller voir qui cela pouvait bien être.

Arrivant dans la salle commune, une jeune femme approchant la quarantaine et aux cheveux châtain mi longs, qu'Emma ne connaissait que trop bien, discutaient avec l'ensemble de ses hommes.

« Cléo ? » Fit-elle d'une voix douce, n'en revenant pas de la voir là devant elle.

« Hey... » Répondit l'autre femme timidement en se frayant gentiment un chemin à travers les pompiers pour rejoindre Emma qui s'avançait vers elle et ainsi la prendre dans ses bras pour une douce étreinte.

Les autres, eux, étaient peu habitués à voir Emma aussi démonstrative mais souriaient tout de même en voyant les deux femmes se serrer dans les bras de l'autre affectueusement.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois-là c'est... y a pas de mot... » Fit Emma émue en s'éloignant de l'autre femme pour prendre le temps de l'admirer des pieds à la tête avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge. « Heum les gars je vous présente... ma tante Cléo ! » Annonça-t-elle en échangeant un clin d'œil complice avec la nouvelle venue.

La brigade tout entière souhaitèrent la bienvenue à la jeune femme qui leur sourit et les remercia gentiment avant qu'Emma ne les présente un par un.

«... Là c'est Leroy, je suis d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il se soit levé du fauteuil pour te dire bonjour... »

« Hey ! » S'offusqua le petit homme ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de tous.

« Et puis Gabriella... » Fit Emma en terminant sur sa compagne - cachée de tous à part Anna - qui était ravie de rencontrer un membre de la famille d'Emma, tout comme le reste de la caserne.

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer... » Fit Cléo en toute sincérité et tous lui répondirent par la positive avant qu'Emma ne mêle leur bras et se mette à marcher avec elle.

« Viens, je vais te faire visiter la caserne. » Fit Emma alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs.

À ce moment-là, Pongo, qui revenait de l'extérieur, se mit à courir en direction des deux femmes et fonça droit sur Cléo qui s'était agenouillée pour l'accueillir dans ses bras.

« Oh Pongo... oh mon gros... » Fit-elle lui en lui frottant le dos sous le regard tendre d'Emma. « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué tu sais ? Et puis tu n'as pas changer d'un pouce. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un... » Fit la brune à voix basse en lançant un petit regard sournois en direction d'Emma leur tirant un sourire amusée à toutes les deux.

Après quelques caresses le chien reparti à la cuisine où Gabriella commençait à préparer le repas, et donc comme à chaque fois, il y allait pour tenter de gratter quelque chose à manger.

Marchant dans les couloirs pour découvrir les locaux sans personnes pour les déranger, elles profitèrent pour discuter ensemble. « Trois ans que je travaille ici et c'est seulement maintenant que tu viens voir où je bosse ? » Lança Emma faussement vexée.

« Hey ! Je te rappelle que les six dernières fois où l'on s'est vues c'est quand tu étais en vacances... et puis tu ne m'y a jamais invitée je te signale... »

« Pas faux... Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Chicago ? »

« Et bien je voulais te voir... Je n'ai pas le droit ? »

« Si bien sûr ! Bien évidemment que oui ! Toujours ! »

« Bien. Parce que je compte rester trois jours auprès de toi... » Annonça la brune alors qu'elles s'arrêtèrent de marcher un instant.

« Bien... on va pouvoir rattraper un peu le temps comme ça. »

Emma sourit avant de prendre affectueusement Cléo dans ses bras et que celle-ci ne lui murmure doucement à l'oreille « Tu m'as manqué Maman... » .

Cela fit sourire Emma tendrement avant qu'elle n'appuie sa joue sur celle de la brune et ne réponde d'une voix douce « Toi aussi ma Princesse... toi aussi » Assura-t-elle en resserrant tendrement son étreinte.

TBC...

* * *

 *** Les Blackhawks sont les membres de l'équipe de Hockey sur glace représentant la ville de Chicago ;)**

 **Les paris sont ouverts ! Qui arrivera à trouver ce que cache Emma ? Bonne chance ! En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain ! Bisous bisous :D**


	7. Cléo

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour mon retard de quelques heures ... j'allais vous le poster tranquillement en soirée quand je suis passée dans le salon et que ma chérie est tombée sur "Le Parrain" (avec Marlon Brando s'il vous plaît) sur l'Arte... et si au départ je m'étais juste assise dans le divan pour regarder la scène mythique du début (que je connais pas cœur en plus xD)... me voilà, plus de trois heures plus tard à me rendre compte que je vous ai complètement zappés ! Je suis vraiment désolée mes loulous ^^**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, vous m'avez impressionnée avec le chapitre de la semaine dernière ! Il vous a plus apparemment xD... voyons si c'est toujours le cas avec celui-ci ;)... Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Cléo

« Au secours ! A l'aide je vous en prie aidez-moi ! »

Alors qu'elle se promenait simplement dans les bois, Emma entendit cette voix s'écrier au loin, comme un écho. Elle releva alors la tête et vit une fumée grise s'élever dans les cieux. Ne perdant pas un instant de plus, elle se mit à sprinter, guidée par cette simple voix qui malgré qu'elle se rapprochait perdait de sa puissance.

S'arrêtant de justesse au bout d'un rocher plat, Emma vit qu'à quelques mètre de là, un chalet fait tout de bois prendre feu sous ses yeux. « Je vous en prie, aidez-moi... » Lança une nouvelle fois cette voix et c'est là qu'Emma vit une main posée sur l'une des fenêtres de l'étage, le reste du corps devant être à ras du sol.

Emma se laissa alors glisser le long de l'amas de terre, s'écorchant les mollets sur le passage et redoubla d'effort en courant droit vers l'incendie. Elle voulut ouvrir la porte mais la poignée lui brûla instantanément la paume de sa main. Elle recula alors de trois pas pour prendre son élan puis fonça dessus, épaule la première. La porte se fracassa sous le poids d'Emma qui se releva en un rien de temps.

Elle balaya vite fait la pièce du regard et ne vit personne. Seulement le mobilier qui prenait feu de part et d'autres dans la pièce. « Au secours... » Entendit-elle une fois encore, elle monta alors à l'étage ignorant complètement le fait que l'escalier en bois pourrait se rompre à tout moment et suivit son instinct. Elle voulut aller dans la pièce où elle savait qu'il y avait une victime puisqu'elle l'avait vue au travers de la fenêtre et fut arrêtée une nouvelle fois par une porte. Elle voulut alors procédé de la même façon que pour l'entrée mais cette fois-ci la porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce, en revanche Emma elle l'avait senti à son épaule. Elle réfléchit alors un instant et repensa à la fenêtre. Elle entra alors dans la pièce à côté pensant passer par la fenêtre et enjamber s'il le fallait pour secourir cette personne en détresse et fut soulagée – en quelques sortes – lorsqu'elle vit un trou immense dans le mur qui la reliait à la pièce voisine, celle qu'Emma voulait atteindre.

Et c'est là qu'elle la vit. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme brune, de corpulence moyenne qui avait eu la mal chance de se retrouver bloquée sous une poutre de bois. Poutre qui avait également causé le trou dans le mur lors de son effondrement. Emma s'avança alors vers elle précipitamment et posa une main sur son dos pour la prévenir qu'elle était là.

« Madame ! » S'écria Emma pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit que faisait le brasier tout autour d'elle.

La femme se retourna pour se mettre sur le côté et c'est là qu'Emma vit que la jeune femme tenait un nourrisson, emmitouflé dans un couverture, dans ses bras amoureusement pour la protéger. « Sau... sauvez-là je vous en prie... sauvez-là... prenez soin d'elle... elle n'a plus que moi... » Fit la brune avec difficulté avant de se mettre à tousser fortement dû au manque d'oxygène.

Emma s'exécuta alors et prit l'enfant contre sa poitrine, le couvrant avec la couverture sur le visage, sa main par dessus sa tête et lança un regard à la femme. « Je vais venir vous rechercher ! » Lança Emma avant de se relever et de se mettre à courir tandis que la femme perdait connaissance, s'endormant dû à la combustion tout autour d'elle.

Emma courut dans le couloir s'approcha de l'escalier et cette fois-ci elle se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'escalier cède sous son poids. Elle souffla alors un coup pour se donner du courage alors que le nourrisson pleurait contre son torse et fit un pas, puis deux, puis trois, puis l'escalier se brisa faisant tomber lourdement Emma au sol qui avait refermé ses bras sur l'enfant pour le protéger de la chute. Retombant lourdement sur le sol, la jambe gauche d'Emma se brisa au niveau de la rotule, la faisant s'effondrer sur le flanc droit, retournant ainsi le reste de sa jambe dans le sens opposé et la faisant crier de douleur.

L'enfant hurlait dans ses bras et la fumée qui leur rentrait dans les poumons leur brûlait la gorge. Emma n'eut d'autre choix que de déposer l'enfant à côté d'elle, de s'asseoir et de remettre sa jambe d'un coup net à sa place. Un craquement sec la fit crier douloureusement une fois de plus avant qu'elle ne puisse se remettre debout avec l'enfant dans ses bras afin de quitter la maison en flamme au plus vite. Une fois dehors, Emma fit encore quelques pas pour être sûre que l'enfant puisse respirer de l'oxygène à nouveau et n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir la maison s'effondrer totalement. Emma pensa immédiatement à cette femme qu'elle savait à présent perdue.

L'enfant pleurant dans ses bras, Emma regarda encore quelques secondes le feu irradier le chalet où elle se trouvait avec l'enfant il n'y même pas une minute avant de pencher sa tête sur la couverture où le prénom "Cléo" était brodé. Elle tira alors sur la couverture et c'est là qu'elle prit le temps d'admirer l'enfant en pleure qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

« Chuuuut... ça va aller. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien... Cléo. » Emma fit alors demi-tour et se remit à marcher afin de regagner sa maison deux kilomètres plus loin. La petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq mois se calma au fil des pas qu'effectuait Emma, pour finalement s'endormir dans ses bras tandis qu'au loin Emma entendit les sirènes des camions de pompier retentir, sûrement pour se précipiter vers le lieu qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter.

Arrivée chez elle, une demie-heure plus tard, Emma déposa le bébé toujours endormi sur son grand lit et l'entoura de plusieurs coussin pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tomberait pas avant d'aller à sa salle de bain dans la pièce à côté. Se voyant pour la première fois dans un miroir depuis qu'elle était rentrée, Emma constata que ses vêtements étaient en lambeau. Sa peau en revanche demeurait intacte. Son genoux ne lui faisait plus mal malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait remis elle-même et d'avoir parcourut une si longue distance à pied.

Elle se dévêtit et fila sous la douche en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un incendie avait fait rage et condamné une femme à mourir alors qu'elle se retrouvait avec un enfant sur les bras. Que devait-elle en faire ? La déposer au bureau de police ? À l'hôpital ? Devant la porte d'une église ?

Dans tous les cas, la voix de cette femme lui revint en tête "Elle n'a plus que moi, prenez-en soin.". Soufflant lourdement sous le jet d'eau, Emma ne savait pas quoi faire, mais une chose était sûr, il fallait qu'elle rende cet enfant qui n'était pas le sien.

Sortant de la douche, elle s'habilla d'une tenue décontractée et sortit de sa salle d'eau en douceur pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant. Elle descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée et fit les cents pas dans son salon, et ce durant un bon quart d'heure.

Elle fut sortie de ses songes lorsqu'elle entendit l'enfant se mettre à pleurer de nouveau. Elle monta alors à l'étage, alla jusque dans sa chambre et prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Posant sa tête contre sa clavicule tout en la berçant gentiment pour la calmer, Emma se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas la garder plus longtemps, c'était illégal de toute façon. Elle descendit donc avec l'enfant toujours dans ses bras, la couverture par dessus la petite.

Réfléchissant toujours à la situation, Emma vit une caisse en carton haute de quarante centimètres, large de trente et longue de quatre-vingts. « Ça fera l'affaire. » Dit-elle en prenant la caisse d'une main, d'aller jusque dans son salon où elle glissa un coussin de son divan devant elle, puis la couverture et enfin y déposa délicatement le nourrisson avant de refermer la couverture sur son corps laissant seulement apparaître son visage.

Emma prit ensuite la caisse à bras et sortie de chez elle en n'oubliant pas de prendre ses clefs. Elle alla ensuite jusqu'à son Pick-up, en fit le tour pour aller du côté passager, et ouvrit la portière d'une main pour y déposer le carton sur le siège. Elle passa la ceinture de sécurité par dessus en espérant que l'enfant ne sera pas trop ballotter durant le trajet.

Emma alla ensuite s'asseoir derrière son volant et mit le contact. Elle conduisit tout en écoutant la radio pendant une dizaine de minutes puis se gara devant le bureau du Shérif de la ville. Le moteur de la voiture coupé, Emma tourna son regard vers la petite fille et se décida de la prendre à bras et de se permettre de l'admirer un instant.

« Cléo... C'est un joli prénom pour une aussi jolie belle frimousse... » Fit Emma, attendrie par la petite fille qui semblait lui sourire pour la première fois.

« Flash info spécial ! » Fit une voix masculine émettant depuis la radio. « Un incendie à fait rage cette après-midi dans la forêt non loin de la ville de Williston rasant ainsi sur son passage une villa ainsi que les arbres tout autour sur un demi kilomètre carré. Il semblerait d'après les pompiers que le feu soit parti depuis la résidence mais impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un acte délibéré ou accidentel. Pour le moment impossible de savoir si un ou plusieurs corps sont à déplorer, mais les dégâts occasionné par le feu risque de rendre la tâche plus compliquée pour les experts. »

Emma coupa alors sa radio d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait toujours l'enfant contre son buste. Puis Emma la regarda une fois de plus. Cette femme avait stipulé qu'elle était la seule famille qu'il restait à cette petite. Si Emma décidait d'aller la déposer au commissariat, il lui faudrait alors expliquer le pourquoi du comment et l'enfant entrerait dans le système sans certitude qu'on lui trouva un foyer.

Elle plongea alors son regard dans les yeux bleus de la petite qui lui tirait une petite moue attendrissante, ce qui fit fondre le cœur d'Emma.

« Eh bien Cléo, c'est toi et moi contre le monde entier visiblement. Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrai soin de toi. Je te le promets. »

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma entra dans sa maison toujours accompagnée de Pongo et épuisée de sa garde, elle sentit une douce odeur de pan-cakes lui parvenir jusqu'aux narines. Cléo qui avait élu domicile chez elle le temps de son séjour lui avait préparé le petit-déjeuner. La brune l'accueillit d'ailleurs les bras ouverts lorsqu'elle vit la blonde franchir la cuisine.

« Bonjour Maman ! Tu arrives pile poil pour passer à table ! Un café ? » Demanda-t-elle après une étreinte avec la blonde qui lui répondit par la positive tout en prenant place autour de sa table de cuisine.

La brune déposa alors une assiette devant Emma et en prit une autre pour elle tout en amenant le sirop d'érable sur la table. Elles allaient se raconter un peu ce qu'il se passait dans leur vie et Emma voulut commencer en demandant des nouvelles de son beau-fils.

« Comment va Graham ? »

« Ça va... Il va bientôt passer les tests pour devenir lieutenant de police. »

« C'est vrai ? C'est bien ça ! Tu lui souhaiteras bonne chance de ma part. » Fit Emma avant de mettre une première part de pan-cakes dans sa bouche gourmande.

« Promis. Tu sais... c'est bien que tu parles de lui parce que... j'ai quelque chose à te dire... »

« Oui je t'écoute... Oh mon dieu ils sont délicieux ! » Dit-elle en se délectant de chaque nouvelle bouchée.

« Eh bien on est mariés depuis 6 ans maintenant et... et j'ai bientôt quarante ans... »

« Me le rappelle pas s'il te plaît... » Soupira Emma en enfournant une nouvelle fourchette dans sa bouche mais cette fois en affichant un air blasé, pour elle le temps passait – parfois - trop vite.

« Et ça fait quelques semaines qu'on en parle aussi... » Se mit à paniquer Cléo alors Emma s'arrêta de manger pour poser une main douce sur l'avant-bras de la brune et celle-ci s'apaisa de suite avant de relever son visage vers sa mère et la regarda tendrement.

« Je suis enceinte. J'attends un bébé Maman... »

Le visage d'Emma s'illumina de bonheur, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. « Tu... tu vas avoir un bébé ? »

« Oui... »

« Mais c'est merveilleux ! » S'exclama la blonde en fondant en larme avant de se lever pour prendre l'autre femme dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! »

Pleurant à chaudes larmes toutes les deux, la bonne nouvelle était tellement attendue depuis quelques années qu'elle fut une véritable source de joie. « C'est pour ça que tu as un teint si rayonnant ! Je me disais bien aussi que ce n'était pas le soleil du Maine qui pouvait te faire ça ! Mais tu es enceinte de combien de semaines ?! »

« Pour l'instant plus ou moins neuf semaines . Je vais chez le gynécologue dans six jours, il pourra être plus précis sur les dates. »

Emma était aux anges, la petite fille qu'elle avait jadis sauvé des flammes allant à présent devenir maman... Elle posa alors une main douce sur la joue de sa fille et la regarda affectueusement. « Qu'il est loin le temps où je pouvais te tenir dans le creux de mes bras... et à présent tu vas connaître ce bonheur à ton tour... » Dit-elle alors qu'elles se souriaient réciproquement tout en reprenant place sur leur chaise.

« Mais toi dis-moi... tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » Questionna la brune naturellement avant de voir la mine figée de sa mère. « Nan... c'est vrai, t'as quelqu'un ?! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Gabriella... » Souffla Emma avant de regarder partout sauf en direction de sa fille.

« L'une des pompiers que j'ai vue hier soir ? » S'amusa la brune et Emma acquiesça dans un petit sourire tendu.

« Elle est mignonne dis-moi... »

« Oui elle l'est... »

« Et ça dure depuis combien de temps vous deux ? »

« Oh... euh ça fait à peine deux mois... »

« Deux mois ? On ne s'est pas parlée au téléphone entre-temps ? » Fit Cléo en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Hein ? Heu je sais plus... sûrement... »

« Mais bien sûr que oui ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! » Poursuivit la brune qui fut surprise qu'Emma lui ait caché sa relation.

« Et bien parce que je ne savais pas trop où j'en étais avec elle, alors je ne savais pas si je devais t'en parler ! » S'exclama Emma qui ne savait jamais où se mettre lorsqu'il s'agissait d'abordé sa vie intime, surtout avec Cléo.

« Et maintenant tu sais où tu en es ? »

« Toujours pas non... »

« Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien on en est encore à se découvrir en tant que couple tu vois... je connais la pompière qui est en elle mais j'apprends seulement à connaître la femme qui se cache derrière... »

« Je vois... mais tu aimerais que ça mène où ? »

« Nul part. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? » S'étonna la brune.

« Cléo... on en a déjà parlés. Tu sais qu'il m'est impossible d'entretenir une relation avec qui que ce soit. »

« Oui je sais Maman mais - »

« - Non. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire » La coupa la blonde en reposant doucement ses couverts sur la table. « Tu vas me dire que rien ne m'empêche de vivre une relation plus longue que 6 mois. Qu'à la place je pourrais avoir quelqu'un avec moi pour quelques années... mais c'est trop dur. Plus tu passes du temps avec une personne et plus tu t'accroches à elle. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être avec une femme aussi longtemps. Sinon je finis par ruiner tous leurs espoirs et je leur brise le cœur au passage, tout comme le mien. »

« Je comprends ce que tu dis. Sincèrement. Et je suis désolée de remettre le sujet sur le tapis... c'est juste que cette fille me paraît très bien et qu'il serait dommage de passer à côté de quelque chose de bien avec elle.»

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Gabi est une femme formidable et je me sens bien avec elle. Vraiment... mais elle n'est pas **elle**... »

« Elle. » Répéta Cléo en plissant les yeux avant de comprendre. « Oh tu veux parler de... »

« Oui. »

« Je connais ce regard... » Fit la brune qui semblait rechercher dans sa mémoire ce qu'il signifiait. « Tu l'as retrouvée. » Clama-t-elle sans attendre de réponse puisqu'elle savait.

« Oui. Et je l'ai déjà rencontrée d'ailleurs... »

« Ah bon ?! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me le dire plus tôt ! Ça fait deux choses déjà que tu m'as caché... »

« Mais pour te dire quoi au juste ? Que j'avais retrouvée mon âme-sœur mais qu'elle ignore qui je suis pour elle, où même ce que nous sommes ? »

« Je sais Maman... mais... je sais pas j'aurais aimé que tu me le dises, simplement. »

« Écoute ma puce, tu as ta vie... avec Graham et bientôt un enfant. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi... depuis longtemps maintenant... à cause de moi tu n'as pas eu une vie normale. On déménageait tous les cinq ans... tu ne peux même plus m'appeler Maman en public ! À présent tu es une adulte qui fonde sa propre famille... tu dois me laisser partir et te concentrer sur ta famille. » Fit Emma en caressant la joue de sa fille, une larme au coin de l'œil qu'elle se retint de laisser s'échapper.

« Tu m'as sorti le même discours lorsque je t'ai annoncé que j'allais emménager avec Graham, quand on s'est marié aussi... » Lança Cléo d'un air blasé mais déterminé. « Et je vais te répéter la même chose que je t'ai dit il y a sept ans : Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir... tu m'entends ? Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, bien sûr que j'ai encore besoin de toi ! Emma, tu n'es peut-être pas la femme qui m'a mise au monde mais tu es celle qui m'a élevée, nourrie, protégée, aimée... Tu es et seras toujours ma maman. Et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. Rien. »

La blonde pleurait silencieusement en écoutant le discours de sa fille qui lui allait droit au cœur. « Je t'aime tu sais... » Fit Emma d'une voix douce, cachant un sanglot.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Maman. » Fit la brune en se levant pour venir dans le dos de la blonde et ainsi la serrer affectueusement dans ses bras quelques minutes avant de lui faire un bisou tendre sur la tête pour ensuite aller se rasseoir à sa place.

« Bon revenons-en à cette fille... Tu l'as rencontrée où ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Cette fois-ci elle se prénomme Regina Mills. Elle est candidate aux élections municipale de la ville... »

« Oooooook... Je suppose que tu n'as aucun doute quand au fait que ce soit elle ? »

« Non aucun. Cela fait 318 ans que Julia est morte... c'est bien elle. »

TBC...

* * *

 **Vous ne pigez toujours rien ? C'est pas grave car c'est le but recherché ! xD**

 **Merci encore pour vos attentions à l'égard de cette fic que j'affectionne tout particulièrement... Je vous embrasse mes loulous ! Bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain ! Mwah ! :***


	8. Confessions douloureuses

**Hola amigos ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère ? =)**

 **Alors il parait que mon histoire vous plaît? ^^ Vous m'en voyez ravie ! Le but avec cette fanfic était vraiment d'écrire quelque chose de plus particulier et unique... et de voir que mon travail est à la hauteur de vos espérances me réjouis franchement ! Vos avez de nombreuse théories et ça me plaît ! Car cela me prouve que vous êtes à fond dans la lecture et je vous remercie vraiment pour ça ! :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre un peu plus court c'est vrai... mais qui je l'espère vous plaira tout autant que les précédents ;) ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Confessions douloureuses

 _Juin 1698, Mer des Caraïbes._

 _« Capitaine Cameron, nous approchons la Havanes ! » S'écria une jeune femme aux allures de Corsaires._

 _« Très bien, vous connaissez la suite, on ne vole que les riches, on n'achète que ce qui est nécessaire pour le navire et pour ce qui est du reste... faites-vous plaisir mes amis ! Mais n'oubliez pas, ne vous faites pas repérer. La piraterie n'est pas la bienvenue par ici... et puis nous levons l'ancre dès l'aube !»_

 _« Aye Capitaine ! » S'écrièrent les pirates avant de s'approcher du pontons de la ville portuaire et d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes._

 _« Quartier-maître Suarez j'aimerais vous voir un moment dans ma cabine. » Fit le Capitaine de sa voix la plus grave et soucieuse._

 _« Bien Capitaine... » Répondit la seconde en souriant d'un air taquin tout en s'exécutant._

 _Alors que tous les marins avaient déserté le navire pour la terre ferme, Le Capitaine invita la jeune femme à entrer dans sa cabine et s'assura de fermer la porte derrière elles._

 _Une fois fait, Le Capitaine la plaqua contre la porte close et se mit à l'embrasser fiévreusement avant de s'en prendre à son cou avec ferveur tandis que Julia Suarez fermait les yeux pour se laisser aller au plaisir, tout en retirant le chapeau et le bandeau recouvrant la tête de son Capitaine._

 _« Emma... » Souffla-t-elle de luxure alors que celle-ci s'exécutait à faire plaisir à son amante._

 _Emma Cameron était pirate depuis plusieurs années. Fuyant une vie d'aristocrate anglaise depuis plus de dix ans, sa rencontre avec Julia avait tout changé. Cette femme aussi belle que charmante avec sa longue chevelure ébène et ses magnifiques yeux marrons, lui avait donné l'envie de tout quitter pour vivre une vie d'aventure. Elle décida donc de se faire passer pour un homme, fit construire un navire avec une partie de ses économies qu'elle surnomma le « True Love » et se mit en quête des Caraïbes en prenant son amante pour seconde ce qui était un peu surprenant pour l'équipage, se disant qu'une femme se devait de rester à terre plutôt qu'en mer. Mais ils comprirent très vite que leur Capitaine s'était épris de la jolie jeune femme et firent comme s'ils ne voyaient rien. Après tout, du moment qu'ils pouvaient partir à l'aventure et ainsi espérer faire fortune, rien d'autre n'avaient d'importance._

 _« J'ai tellement envie de toi mon amour... » Souffla Emma dans un souffle chaud, tirant ainsi un sourire envieux de la part de la brune qui n'hésita plus à les attirer vers le lit..._

* * *

« Ho ho, Maman tu es là ? »

« Heum oui... désolée je repensais... »

« … à Julia ? »

« Oui... » Répondit Emma sans même essayer de le cacher.

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça doit être d'être toi... » Souffla Cléo en buvant son café alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux confortablement installées sur le divan.

« Et bien figure-toi que c'est pour ça que j'essaie d'avoir une vie plus ou moins ordinaire... »

« Et comment as-tu rencontrée Regina ? »

« Je lui ai sauvé la vie il y a quelques mois lorsqu'il y a eu cet incendie à l'hôtel de Ville. »

« Oui tu m'en avais vaguement parlé de cette histoire... Et elle le sait ? »

« Nope... elle s'est évanouie quand je suis arrivée près d'elle... »

« Humm... et tu n'as pas pensé qu'il serait bien qu'elle le sache ? » Fit Cléo d'un air accusateur et dépité envers sa mère.

« Quelle importance ? Elle est en vie c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Mouais... »

« Bon et sinon que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? » Lança Emma pour changer de sujet mais Cléo n'était pas dupe et gardait ce sujet dans un coin de sa tête pour pouvoir le ressortir plus tard.

« Eh bien... il y a bien quelque chose que j'aimerais que l'on fasse toi et moi... » Fit la brune avant d'afficher un sourire heureux qui inquiéta Emma légèrement.

« J'aime pas ce regard... ça sent mauvais pour moi ça... »

« Mais non ! Je te promets que tu vas adorer ! »

« Très bien... où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Au centre commercial ! »

« Ah... tu sais que je déteste faire les magasins... »

« Tu es d'ailleurs la seule femme que je connaisse qui déteste ça ! Aller on y va ! »

« Entendu... » Fit-elle en se levant du canapé aidée par sa fille avant qu'elle ne soit entraînée vers le corridor pour enfiler une veste, son bonnet et de prendre les clefs de sa voiture.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les voici marchant côtes-à-côtes leur bras emmêlés comme à leur habitude tandis que les boutiques se présentaient à elle.

« Bon tu m'as emmenée ici pour quoi au juste ? »

« Eh bien j'en ai parlé avec Graham et on se disait que le bébé arrivera beaucoup plus vite qu'on ne le pense donc... » Dit-elle alors qu'elles faisaient halte devant un magasin pour bébé.

« Tu veux qu'on aille jeter un coup d'œil par curiosité ou bien tu as une idée précise en tête ? » Demanda Emma en sachant parfaitement la réponse.

« Je ne peux décidément rien te cacher ! » S'amusa la brune alors qu'elle attirait sa mère dans la boutique.

Il y avait de tout, du linge de grossesse aux tailles pour enfant, de la plus petite tétine à la plus grosse poussette et ce dans différents coloris. Ce magasin était aux yeux de Cléo la caverne d'Ali Baba, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait le plus.

« Moooooh... regarde ça... » Souffla la brune alors qu'Emma s'approchait d'elle. « Elles sont trop mignonnes... » S'extasia-t-elle en prenant une petite pair de chaussure blanche dans le creux de ses mains. « Tu imagines les petits pieds que ça doit avoir à la naissance pour rentrer la dedans ? »

« Tu avais les même tu sais... » Fit Emma à voix basse pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue.

« Roooh j'ai trop envie de les prendre... » Fit Cléo qui était à deux doigts de craquer.

« Hey... hey... calme-toi... rien ne presse. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'en es qu'à dix semaines de grossesse. Tu auras le temps de faire tes emplettes crois-moi, je les ai bien faites en un jour moi... et tu étais déjà là ! » S'amusa Emma et Cléo reconnut que sa mère avait sans doute raison.

« Tu penses que je m'emballe un peu vite ? »

« Non c'est normal ! Tu as hâte qu'il ou elle débarque alors tu veux être sûre d'avoir tout ce que qu'il te faudra au moment venu... mais si tu t'y mets trois, voir quatre mois à l'avance, il sera encore temps, crois-moi... »

« Oui... tu as sans doute raison... » Fit Cléo en reposant les petites chaussure blanches à regret sous le regard attendrit d'Emma.

« Mais rien ne nous empêche de faire un tour pour regarder » Souffla la blonde dans un clin d'œil qui fit sourire la brune. « Et puis pour ce qui est des vêtements de grossesse là par contre c'est une première pour moi... enfin tu m'as comprise... Alors ça j'imagine que tu peux déjà te laisser aller à ce niveau-là. Enfin on va demander à la vendeuse pour être sûre... »

« Non ça va ! T'inquiète on va se débrouiller sans elle ! » S'exclama Cléo en prenant sa mère par la main pour l'emmener dans le rayon des pantalons de grossesse.

Une heure et trois sacs remplit de vêtement plus tard, les deux femmes se baladaient à nouveau avant de retourner à la voiture.

« Tu veux qu'on aille manger un bout ? »

« J'allais te le proposer ! Tu te souviens de ce restaurant où on est allé la dernière fois que je suis venue avec Graham ? »

« Oh... euh... le restaurant français ? » Demanda Emma en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

« Oui. Il existe toujours ? »

« Cléo ça fait un an que tu es venue pas vingt... oui il existe toujours... » S'amusa Emma.

« Bah quoi ? Il aurait très bien pu fermer entre-temps... »

« C'est vrai... » Répondit la blonde amusée en voyant l'air contrarié de sa fille. « Mais vu la clientèle qu'ils ont, ils ne sont pas prêts de mettre la clef sous la porte. »

« On va là-bas alors ? »

« En espérant avoir une table... mais bon il est midi, il y a peut-être encore moyen ».

En arrivant audit restaurant, elles durent attendre une vingtaine de minutes qu'une table en véranda donnant sur la rue se libère puis prirent place.

Après avoir passer leur commandes et entamées leur boissons, Emma fut appelée par une voix féminine, et la blonde la reconnue immédiatement puisqu'elle se crispa sur place, chose que Cléo, assise juste en face d'elle, ne rata pas.

« Lieutant Swan, bonjour ! » Fit la femme qui arriva à leur table « Bonjour. » Poursuivit-elle dans un sourire moins enjoué en direction de Cléo.

« Bonjour Madame Mills... » Répondit Emma en regardant la nouvelle venue qui était tout sourire avant de lancer un regard furtif à sa fille. « Heum Tante Cléo, voici Regina Mills. » Dit-elle pour les présenter et les deux se serrèrent la main brièvement.

« C'est un plaisir de rencontrer la future Maire de cette ville. »

Regina flattée sourit d'amusement avant de rétorquer « Merci, plaisir partagé. J'imagine donc pouvoir compter sur votre vote également ? » Fit la brune en adressant un clin d'œil à Emma qui lui sourit gentiment.

« Et bien malheureusement je vis dans le Maine donc je pense que cela ne va pas pouvoir se faire... Mais je vous l'aurais donné, à ne pas en douter. »

« C'est dommage mais merci, j'apprécie l'attention. Bon et bien je vais vous laisser. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit et peut-être à bientôt. »

« Mais avec plaisir. » Souffla Cléo d'une voix laissant entendre qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête ce qu'Emma comprit immédiatement.

« Lieutenant. » Lança Regina en adressant un magnifique sourire à Emma ce qui la perturba puisqu'elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant que la brune ne s'éloigne.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas deux Regina Mills en course pour le poste de Maire. » Demanda Cléo nonchalamment à Emma qui voulut se faire toute petite.

« Non... » Répondit-elle en prenant son verre d'eau et ainsi l'amener à sa bouche.

« J'en déduit donc que c'est **elle**. »

« On ne peux décidément rien te cacher... » Lança Emma avec ironie.

« **Tu** ne peux rien me cacher, nuance... » Fit la châtain de cheveux avant de donner un petit coup d'œil en direction de Regina qui elle était visiblement attablée avec un journaliste puisqu'il avait posé un dictaphone sur la table. « Eh bien, eh bien... Elle n'est vraiment pas désagréable à regarder dit donc... » Souffla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Emma.

« Je sais... » Se mit à rougir timidement Emma.

« Et elle a l'air... je ne sais pas... Habillée avec ce tailleur ,noir et blanc, cousu sur mesure et cette posture droite au brushing impeccable... À première vue j'aurais dit qu'elle doit être une femme froide et incapable de rire mais pourtant... » Dit-elle en la regardant une nouvelle fois discrètement avant de regarder sa mère. « On dirait qu'à ton contact elle s'adoucit... »

« Ou bien elle est comme ça avec tout le monde... j'en sais rien Cléo je la fréquente pas plus que ça. Je dois lui avoir parlé trois ou quatre fois tout au plus... »

« Et bien dans ce cas je pense que tu lui a frappé dans l'œil ! »

« Cléo... » La réprimanda discrètement la blonde.

« Quoi c'est vrai non ? Mais dis c'est... c'est comme ça à chaque fois ? » Demanda sa fille à voix basse.

« Comme ça quoi ? »

« Et bien je sais le lien qui vous lie... On dirait... que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous apprécier. Parce qu'elle, elle t'apprécie clairement ! »

« Moins fort s'il te plaît... » Fit Emma en regardant vite fait autour d'elle . « On est âme-soeur, alors je suppose que ça joue en effet... » Murmura presque la blonde en passant sa serviette devant sa bouche avant de la replacer sur ses genoux.

« Je viens de penser à un truc... » Fit Cléo d'un œil inquisiteur.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Emma qui ne comprit pas que Cloé change de sujet si soudainement.

« Gabriella... »

« Oui quoi ? »

« Et bien... je trouve qu'elle se ressemble beaucoup toutes les deux... »

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! » S'offusqua faussement Emma ce qui n'échappa pas à sa fille.

« Oh arrête ta mauvaise foi ! Même toi tu le sais ! Elle sont brunes au teint plus ou moins mate toutes les deux, ont presque le même sourire, les même yeux... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as décidé de sortir avec Gabi... »

« C'est faux. »

« Non et tu sais que j'ai raison. La question que je me pose en revanche c'est : Pourquoi sortir avec Gabriella alors que Regina est là et que vous vous connaissez ? Elle est mariée ? Veuve ? Elle a six chats ? »

« Cléo... »

« Aller dis-moi... On s'est toujours tout dit l'une et l'autre alors s'il te plaît... juste... dis-moi. »

« Et voilà vos plats Mesdames. » Fit la serveuse en déposant leur assiette sur la table avant de leur souhaiter un bon repas et de se retirer discrètement.

« Maman... » Souffla discrètement la brune.

« Parce que... parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle souffre Cléo. »

« Comment ça ? » S'étonna l'autre femme alors qu'elle voyait Emma se décomposer petit à petit.

« Je te promets de tout te raconter mais pas ici... Est-ce que ça peut attendre qu'on est fini de manger ? »

« Ok... » Capitula la jeune femme en voyant l'air de chien battu sur le visage de sa mère.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Emma et Cloé étaient passées prendre Pongo et allèrent ensemble se balader le long de la rive où Emma à pour habitude de courir avec son chien.

« Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je n'ai pas cherché à vouloir sortir avec Regina... »

« Oui... » Répondit Cléo alors qu'elles marchaient tranquillement et qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité.

« Vois-tu... à chaque fois que je suis avec elle, il arrive un moment où elle se souvient de qui elle était. De ce que nous sommes... tout lui revient en mémoire. Comme si... comme si je me retrouvais devant la première femme qu'elle a été et que j'ai aimé tout en restant... elle.»

« Mais c'est une bonne chose non ? »

« Oui et non... »

« Je comprends pas là... »

« A chaque fois qu'on est ensemble elle et moi... il arrive un moment où je ne sais pas... appelle-ça la malchance, le destin, ou comme moi une malédiction, mais à chaque fois elle meure à cause de moi... de nous, de ce que nous sommes. »

« Quoi ? » Fit la brune qui voyait sa mère retenir ses larmes en regardant le ciel. « Mais comment c'est possible ? »

« On nous a maudites... notre amour était interdit. Un amour voué à se retrouver pour se perdre à nouveau... je suis condamnée à la revoir vivre et mourir pour l'éternité... »

Cléo ne réfléchit plus et prit sa mère dans ses bras. Voulant la réconforter alors qu'elle n'en revenait pas des révélations de celle-ci.

« Et le truc aussi c'est que... » Continua Emma en se redressant, essuyant ses joues vite fait avant de sourire nerveusement. « A chaque nouvelle fois que l'on se retrouve le temps que l'on passe ensemble se réduit. La dernière fois... Julia et moi avons eu onze ans. Si ça continue... à l'avenir il lui suffira que je l'embrasse pour qu'elle s'éteigne dans mes bras... »

« Ne dis pas ça... Tu n'en sais rien Maman... »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais à l'allure où ça va, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Et je... je n'en peux plus de la voir souffrir à cause de moi. Pourtant je donnerais tout pour être auprès d'elle. Pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, de la serrer tendrement et ainsi sentir son cœur battre contre le mien, de lui dire que je l'aime et de le lui montrer en l'embrassant passionnément... Mais je ne veux plus la voir souffrir. Je ne veux plus qu'elle meure à nouveau par ma faute. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute... »

« Si... parce qu'il me suffirait de rester loin d'elle, de la laisser vivre sa vie, fonder une famille et qu'elle reste auprès d'elle. A chaque fois qu'elle a dû enfanter, la vie le lui retirait... soit parce qu'elle n'était pas mariée et sa famille lui faisait alors abandonner l'enfant pour l'étiquette... soit parce qu'on lui disait qu'il était mourant et devait le laisser au monastère mais c'était faux puisque sa descendance s'est toujours faite. Il y a juste une fois... elle a accouché d'un petit garçon. Nous avons fuis sa famille et avons élevé le petit que nous avions appelé Daniel en l'honneur de son père défunt... mais quinze ans plus tard elle s'est faite assassinée et j'ai dû élever notre fils seule. Je l'ai vu grandir, vieillir, fonder sa famille à son tour et mourir... »

A cet instant Cléo comprit la vrai raison qui poussait Emma à mettre une distance entre elles deux.

« Tu ne veux pas me voir mourir... »

« Évidement que non ! » S'exclama Emma les bras en l'air tout en se reculant pour s'appuyer contre la rembarre en métal et ainsi regarder le lac devant elle. « Te perdre me tuerais... Enfin si c'était possible... » Ironisa la blonde amèrement en regardant l'horizon.

Elle allèrent ensuite s'asseoir sur un banc, Pongo couché fièrement aux côtés de sa maîtresse, et regardaient les gens passer durant quelques secondes.

« Lorsque j'étais enfant et que tu m'as annoncé la vérité à ton sujet, je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite ce que cela signifiait. A ce moment-là, tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que j'aurais la chance d'être la seule personne au monde à toujours avoir sa maman... » Emma sourit tendrement de concert avec sa fille d'adoption avant qu'elle ne poursuive « Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai réalisé que moi oui... j'allais mourir et que tu serais toujours là pour le supporter... Et quelque part je me suis toujours sentie un peu coupable qu'un jour je t'inflige ça... mais aujourd'hui j'ai encore plus de peine pour toi Maman... »

Elles se prirent dans les bras mutuellement, pleurant silencieusement l'une contre l'autre, ce moment était encore un mauvais moment fataliste à passer mais elles ne devaient pas se laisser aller.

« Bon j'ai peut-être menti tout-à-l'heure... » Finit par dire Emma en rigolant nerveusement les faisant se reculer pour s'adosser au banc.

« A quel sujet ? »

« Gabriella... En faite, la première fois que je l'ai vue j'ai cru que c'était Regina. Je travaillais à la caserne depuis deux ans lorsqu'elle est arrivée pour son premier jour. Au début j'ai encore cru à un coup du destin. Je l'avais vue au loin et lorsqu'elle s'est approchée de moi, j'ai senti mon cœur rater un battement. Je devais sans doute sourire comme une imbécile d'ailleurs... mais... quand elle est fut assez proche j'ai compris que je m'étais trompée. »

« Mais si vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis quelques semaines alors que tu connaissais déjà Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a poussé dans ses bras ? »

« A vrai dire... j'en sais trop rien... Je crois que... d'une certaine manière je vois un peu de Regina en Gabi... je me disais qu'elle au moins ne risquerait pas sa vie en étant avec moi. Que je pourrais vivre quelque chose de bien avec elle. »

« Tu tiens à elle ? »

« Je l'aime bien. »

« Mais tu n'es pas amoureuse ? »

« Non. Mon cœur est déjà pris depuis déjà bien longtemps... »

« Tu comptes lui dire la vérité un jour ? Parce qu'arriver un moment il le faudra bien... tu vis depuis combien de temps à Chicago ? »

« Un peu plus de trois ans. »

« Ok et bien... Ça te laisse encore quelques années devant toi avant qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose... »

Elles se mirent à rire bêtement puis Emma reprit. « Mais j'aime bien être avec elle. Elle est drôle, intelligente, ne manque pas de discussion... altruiste et courageuse et puis... elle à l'air de bien m'apprécier aussi puisqu'elle m'a avoué avoir craqué pour moi au moment où elle m'a vue la première fois... »

« Ouh la ! C'est qu'elle est patiente en plus ! »

« Je te le fais pas dire... Mais bon, au début je me disais que j'étais quand même sa supérieure hiérarchique, je ne voulais pas mêler boulot et vie privée et puis je me disais que si je sortais avec elle c'est parce que la ressemblance était frappante... »

« Et donc finalement qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

« Anna... »

« Ta collègue ? »

« Oui... elle m'a convaincue que rien ne nous empêchait de vouloir essayer quelque chose alors... »

« Et bien c'est une bonne chose, non ? »

« Oui et non... Je ne sais pas le temps que ça pourrait durer entre nous mais... à chaque fois que je suis avec elle je culpabilise. Ce n'est pas correct ce que je fais. Je suis avec elle parce que je ne peux pas être avec Regina. Je sens qu'elle s'accroche à moi un peu plus chaque jour alors que moi l'affection que j'ai pour elle n'ira jamais plus loin. Je ne serai jamais amoureuse d'elle... même si je l'adore cette fille. Elle est douce, gentille, drôle, brave et audacieuse. Et puis j'ai beaucoup de points en commun avec elle... honnêtement j'aurais aimé pouvoir tomber amoureuse d'elle, d'être la compagne qu'elle mérite que je sois. Mais c'est impossible. Et malheureusement maintenant que j'ai cédé à la tentation avec elle... je ne sais pas comment y mettre fin. Mais une chose est sûre, je n'ai pas envie de lui briser le cœur. Et pourtant il le faudra peut-être bien. »

TBC...

* * *

 **Que de révélations aujourd'hui aussi n'est-ce pas? :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à continuer d'écrire vos théories, j'adore les lire ! xD**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous mes loulous ! Bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain ! Bye ! =D**


	9. Séparation

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Veuillez excuser mon jour de retard... ces trois derniers jours j'ai aidé ma belle-soeur et son copain à emménager dans leur nouvel appartement et franchement... je déteste les déménagements -_- surtout quand c'est pas le tien... parce que c'est plus fatiguant qu'autre chose mais bon, au moins on est invitées ma chérie et moi pour la crèmaillère ! xD**

 **Résultat, j'étais plus crevée qu'autre chose, j'ai pas vraiment eu une minute à moi, aujourd'hui c'était le taff, les courses, le repas,... et j'ai tout de même pris le temps de me poser avec ma chérie pour regarder un bon petit film et souffler un coup (c'est important, croyez-moi !)**

 **Du coup me voilà un lundi soir, à vous présenter la suite de cette fiction qui semble gagner le coeur de plus en plus de gens parmi vous mes très chers lecteurs, et je tiens vraiment tous à vous remercier pour votre soutient ! Je vais tacher de prendre le temps cette semaine pour vous remercier individuellement, malheureusement je ne pourrai pas le faire avec vous, les guets, mais le coeur y est tout de même ;).**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir la suite de cette histoire, en vous souhaitant bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Séparation

Emma et Cléo ayant bien profité de leur journée mère/fille, Cleo proposa à la blonde d'inviter Gabriella pour le dîner et qu'elle ferait elle-même le repas.

« C'est pas une bonne idée... » Soupira Emma d'une voix lasse alors que Cleo tentait de la convaincre du contraire.

« Pourquoi ça ? J'aimerais juste voir où elle elle en est avec toi. Si elle s'est déjà accrochée à toi au point de te demander en mariage ou bien... »

« T'es bête. » Souffla Emma en poussant l'épaule de sa fille gentiment alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à sortir de sa voiture pour se diriger vers la maison d'Emma.

« Non mais plus sérieusement, j'aimerais bien rencontrer la personne qui partage ta vie c'est interdit ? »

« Tu l'as déjà rencontrée... » Fit la blonde en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière Cléo

« Joue pas sur les mots. » Rétorqua-t-elle en se positionnant devant la blonde en croisant les bras.

« Ma puce, c'est pas la peine. Cette histoire ne dura pas. »

« Alors mets-y fin. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... » Soupira Emma en se grattant l'arrière de la tête tout en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

« Tu as peur de quoi au juste ? »

« Qu'elle ne s'accroche encore plus. Présenter sa famille est un grand pas. Elle va penser que ça y est je veux aller plus loin dans notre relation. Déjà qu'on vit presque ensemble... »

« Et alors ? Tu comptes la vivre ou la subir cette relation ? » Demanda Cléo en voyant sa mère se servir un verre de rouge et aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir en faire autant, mais grossesse oblige...

« Je ne la subis pas... »

« Mais peut-être qu'elle oui. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Non puisque je ne la connais pas ! » Rétorqua Cleo si rapidement qu'Emma se retrouva piégée.

« Bon tu sais quoi ?! T'as gagné ! » Lança Emma à court de répartie ce qui fit sourire victorieusement sa fille. « Je vais l'inviter et on verra ce qu'elle dira mais je te garantis rien. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle, David et Robin ont monté un bar le mois dernier et ils s'assurent le service tous les trois.

« Si on mange pour dix-huit heures ça devrait aller non ? »

Puisqu'Emma leva les yeux au plafond tout en soupirant Cléo comprit que l'affaire était réglée. Emma prit donc son téléphone et envoya un texto à sa compagne et la réponse fut immédiate.

« Alors ? » Fit Cléo en jetant un regard loin d'être discret sur l'écran du smartphone de sa mère.

« J'espère que t'as fait suffisamment de courses pour nous trois... » Fit Emma en prenant son verre de vin pour aller s'asseoir dans son canapé tandis que Cléo, ravie, se mit déjà à préparer le repas, elle n'avait plus qu'une heure trente devant elle. "Ça devrait le faire" pensa-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

« Hey... » Lança Gabi tout sourire lorsqu'Emma lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

« Des fleurs ? C'est une première ! » S'amusa la blonde alors que la brune s'avançait pour passer ses bras par dessus ses épaules et s'approcher à quelques millimètres de son visage. « Je sais que tu n'es pas une fana des fleurs... elles sont pour ta tante. » Souffla la brune faisant rire Emma.

« Elle en a de la chance... je pourrais être jalouse tu sais... » Répondit la Lieutenante alors que ses lèvres jouaient avec celles de la brune sans vraiment les toucher.

« Rassure-toi... elle n'aura que les fleurs. Toi, tu m'as toute entière... » Fit d'une voix basse la dominicaine avant qu'Emma et elle ne s'embrasse fiévreusement.

Après un baiser des plus torrides qui avaient raviver le feu qui sommeillait en elles, les deux femmes se séparèrent afin d'aller dans la cuisine où Cléo terminait de préparer son poulet, mangue et curry. Un régal pour les papilles.

« Bonsoir Gabriella ! » Lança la châtain de cheveux dans un grand sourire lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce, Pongo aux pieds de la nouvelle venue afin de la saluer.

« Bonsoir.. » Répondit poliment Gabi en souriant à son tour tandis que Cléo quittait ses fourneaux pour s'approcher des deux femmes alors qu'Emma était plus mal à l'aise que jamais. « Tenez pour vous, Madame Swan. » Clama la pompière en tendant à Cléo le bouquet de tulipes qu'elle était allée chercher juste avec de venir.

« Oh comme c'est gentil... Merci. » Se mit à rougir légèrement la future mère tout en souriant.

« Je vous en prie c'est normal... »

« Mais il va falloir qu'on change ce vouvoiement et ce Madame Swan... moi C'est Cléo. Madame Swan c'est ma mère... » Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Emma qui se mit à rire silencieusement.

« Dans ce cas, appelle-moi Gabi. » Lança la dominicaine chaleureusement.

« Très bien Gabi... maintenant allez-y, asseyez-vous à table toutes les deux, je vais jeter un coup d'œil aux repas et d'ici quelques minutes nous pourrons passer à table. »

« Entendu... » Répondit la brune qui se tourna vers Emma, le sourire ne quittant plus ses lèvres. « Elle a l'air géniale ! » Dit-elle en remuant ses lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, faisant sourire Emma qui la remercia d'un clin d'œil.

Emma jeta ensuite un regard dans la direction de sa fille et une once de fierté la traversa. « Je sais. » Dit-elle avant de regarder à nouveau sa compagne. « Qu'est-ce que je te sers à boire. J'ai ouvert une bouteille de rouge si tu veux... »

« Parfait... » Souffla la brune en déposant un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde et celui-ci n'échappa aux yeux curieux mais amusés de Cléo.

Emma partit ensuite chercher un verre à Gabriella tandis que celle-ci prenait place à la table joliment dressée pour l'occasion. Elle vit au loin Emma et Cléo échanger un sourire tendre et complice ce qui attendrit la dominicaine avant de voir la blonde s'approcher d'elle pour s'asseoir à son tour et Cléo la suivre peu de temps après en déposant un plat sortant du four pour le poser au centre de la table.

« Heumm... ça sent divinement bon... » Affirma Gabi en fermant brièvement les yeux, laissant son odorat profiter pleinement de l'inspiration.

« Merci... c'est une recette que je tiens de ma mère, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! » S'élança Cléo en commençant à servir leur invitée. Elle enchaîna par la suite avec l'assiette d'Emma et termina par la sienne avant de s'installer autour de la table, de leur souhaiter un bon appétit avant d'entamer le repas qui parfumait délicatement la maison.

« Alors dis-moi Gabi, quel genre de Lieutenant est Emma ? » Demanda curieusement Cléo en plissant les yeux d'amusement tandis que les deux autres femmes rigolaient avec légèreté.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma raccompagna sa fille à l'aéroport. Ils n'étaient jamais facile pour elles de se dire au revoir...

« Pleure pas voyons... on se reverra bientôt. » Fit Emma en voyant les larmes monter aux yeux de sa fille tout en luttant intérieurement pour garder les siennes.

« C'est tellement injuste qu'on ne puisse plus se voir autant qu'avant... »

« Je sais. Mais c'est mieux comme ça... Et puis j'ai deux semaines à récupérer. Alors je les prendrai lorsque le bébé sera-là. Ça te va ? »

« Ça me semble tellement loin... »

« Je sais... mais avec les technologies d'aujourd'hui c'est quand même nettement plus facile. »

« C'est vrai... »

« Aller va... tu vas finir être en retard pour ton vol... » Fit Emma en se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer.

« Une dernière chose avant que je ne parte... » Clama Cléo en se tenant face à Emma, tout en plongeant un regard songeur dans les yeux verts de sa mère.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Si ça ne fonctionne pas avec Gabriella... Promets-moi d'essayer avec Regina... »

« Cléo... » Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait légèrement de sa fille en soupirant.

« S'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas que te fermes à l'amour. Et cette femme et toi êtes vouées l'une à l'autre. » Lança prudemment la brune en rattrapant sa mère délicatement par le bras.

« Mais à quel prix... » Rétorqua Emma, fuyant le regard de sa fille pour dissimuler la larme qui s'écoulait douloureusement sur sa joue gauche.

« Mais c'est un prix que vous devez payer toutes les deux. Ne t'es-tu jamais dit qu'il lui manquait quelque chose à elle aussi ? J'ai vu les regards qu'elle peut te lancer... Elle t'aime Maman, j'en suis convaincue. C'est égoïste de vouloir la priver de son âme-sœur, de toi. »

« Mais au moins elle pourra vivre ! »

« Honnêtement... je me mets à sa place et je crois que je préférerais passer dix ans de ma vie en compagnie de Graham qu'une vie entière sans lui... » Emma inspira profondément alors que sa fille vint lui déposer un baiser affectueux sur la joue, captant ainsi la larme qui s'était échapper, faisant sourire tendrement la blonde. « Je t'aime Maman, réfléchis seulement à ce que je t'ai dit. »

La brune commença alors à s'éloigner souriant tristement à sa mère qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant un petit bout de temps.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » S'écria Emma. « Embrasse Graham pour moi... et tiens-moi au courant pour le rendez-vous avec ton gynéco ! » Termina-t-elle, les larmes aveuglant son regard tandis que Cléo lui souriait tout en hochant positivement de la tête avant de présenter son billet d'embarcation et de passer la sécurité pour finalement disparaître après un ultime regard vers sa mère, laissant alors Emma dans le grand hall entourée d'une centaines d'étrangers, le cœur serré d'être à nouveau séparée de sa fille.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une fois sa garde achevée, Emma, Gabriella et Pongo sortirent de la caserne après s'être assurées d'avoir saluer l'ensemble de leur camarades et marchèrent jusqu'à leur voiture respective.

« Tu sais... j'ai vraiment apprécié rencontrer ta tante. » Lança Gabi alors qu'Emma faisait monter Pongo dans la voiture avant de se tourner vers la brune.

« Tu lui as plu aussi... » S'amusa la blonde alors que Gabriella s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Heureusement qu'elles avaient pris l'habitude de garer leur voiture le plus loin possible de la caserne...

« C'est bon pour ce soir ? » Fit Emma en reculant légèrement son visage pour pouvoir regarder sa compagne dans les yeux.

« Oui c'est bon, je me suis arrangée avec Robin et David, ils y arriveront sans moi pour une fois. »

« Cool... On se voit plus tard alors... » Souffla Emma avant de lui déposer un furtif baiser sur la joue pour ensuite s'éloigner et monter à l'arrière de son volant, Pongo l'attendant déjà sur le siège passager.

En fait le soir même, Emma et Gabriella recevaient Ruby et son amie qu'Emma n'avaient encore jamais vue - sauf si elle faisait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait dans son voisinage - mais ça c'est une autre affaire.

Pour le coup, Gabriella lui avait proposé de faire la cuisine ce qui soulagea Emma car c'était pas ce qui la passionnait le plus. Les seules fois où elle avait apprécié de cuisiner, c'était pour nourrir sa fille. Sinon, les plats préparés lui convenaient très bien.

« Heeeeeey ! Lança Ruby, plus enthousiaste que jamais lorsque Emma et Gabriella ouvrirent la porte d'entrée.

« Bonsoir... » Répondirent-elle en cœur alors qu'un quatrième visage se cachait derrière l'agente immobilière.

« Entrez voyons, il fait pas chaud dehors... » Proposa Emma en s'écartant du chemin, Gabriella à ses côtés puisqu'elle avait passé un bras dans son dos pour déposer une main sur sa hanche.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrée Gabriella, moi c'est Ruby et je vous présente Dorothy, ma compagne.

« Enchantée. » Lança la concernée en tendant une bouteille de vin blanc à ses deux convives qui la saluèrent d'un sourire amical « Et puis vous pouvez m'appelez Dory. »

« Ravie de te connaître moi c'est Emma et voici Gabi. »

Après quelques poignées de mains, Emma et Gabi proposèrent à leurs invitées de prendre place dans le salon avant que la blonde ne s'éclipse pour aller ouvrir la bouteille alcoolisée afin de la servir.

« Alors dis-moi tout Gabi, ça fait quoi de sortir avec le pompier le plus sexy de la ville ? » Lança Ruby alors que Gabriella entre-ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Chérie ne commence pas... on vient à peine de débarquer... » Répliqua Dory alors qu'elle et Ruby échangeaient un sourire amusé.

« Heum... » Fit Gabi qui comprit qu'Emma ne plaisantait lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle avait une voisine extravertie au caractère franc et sans détour.

« En faite, Gabi est pompier elle aussi. » Lança Emma en revenant avec deux verres dans chaque main et la bouteille de vin calée entre son bras droit et son buste. « Et évite de la traumatiser dès ton arrivée avec tes questions directes s'il te plaît... » Demanda gentiment Emma alors que Ruby lui faisait un bisou de loin.

Servant un verre à chacune, la soirée débuta tranquillement. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout d'Emma et Gabriella puisque c'est essentiellement Ruby qui prit la parole et qui voulait en savoir le plus possible sur ces deux-là. Vers onze heures du soir, un peu éméchées pour un mardi soir, elles se quittèrent sur la pas de la porte d'entrée, se faisant des accolades et se promettant de remettre ce genre de soirée au plus vite avant que Ruby et son amie ne rentrent chez elle.

« Et bien quelle soirée... » Fit Emma en haussant les sourcils, visiblement contente que la soirée soit finie. Elle commença même à ranger les dernières assiettes et verres dans le lave-vaisselles lorsqu'elle sentie deux mains se poser ses hanches.

« Et si on montait... je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps... » Souffla suavement Gabriella à l'oreille de la blonde qui s'arrêta net aux mots de la brune. Il faut dire que le vin, plus les phrases peu orthodoxes que Ruby avait lâchée tout au long de la soirée n'avaient eut pour effet qu'émoustiller Gabriella qui se retenait de sauter sur Emma depuis que leurs deux convives avaient passées le seuil de la porte d'entrée pour repartir chez elles.

Emma se retourna alors et n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que Gabi l'embrassait à pleine bouche et posait ses mains de part et d'autres du corps de la blonde.

« Où on peut le faire ici... » Proposa la brune en regardant Emma intensément. Et ce regard suffit à la Lieutenant pour prendre Gabi par la taille et de la soulever pour la déposer sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine afin de faire d'elle la sienne.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, au moment de partir pour sa garde en compagnie de Pongo, le facteur vint à elle pour lui déposer un colis en main propre. Trouvant cela étrange puisqu'elle n'en reçoit jamais, Emma était curieuse tant qu'à son contenu.

Elle s'installa alors dans sa voiture, Pongo sur le siège passager, puis ouvrit la petite boite en carton par le haut, y découvrit une enveloppe où le mot « Grande-'Ma » était écrit ainsi qu'un autre objet emballé dans du papier à bulle qui se trouvait en dessous. Elle prit alors la lettre, l'ouvrit délicatement et la déplia pour en lire son contenu.

"La première d'une longue série à venir. On t'embrasse et on t'aime fort tous les trois.

Cléo."

Amusée et émue, Emma déposa la lettre sur son tableau de bord puis se concentra sur l'objet emballé et en sorti un cadre photo aux bords blancs contenant une image qui fit pleurer Emma de joie. La première échographie de sa fille. Et elle la tenait là, dans ses mains.

Les semaines passèrent, et le mois de février arriva bien vite, signifiant donc aux habitants de Chicago, que l'heure du scrutin avait sonnée. Le jour des élections était enfin arrivée alors Emma en bonne citoyenne alla remplir son rôle en allant jusqu'à l'Hôtel de Ville avant de partir pour son service.

« Miss Swan... » Entendit-elle au loin et n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir de qu'il s'agissait.

« Madame le Maire... oh pardon je veux dire Madame la future Maire... » Souffla Emma avec légèreté en voyant la brune lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

« J'espère que vous aurez raison. » Répondit Regina, une once de traque évidente dans sa voix qu'Emma trouva attendrissant.

« Vous apprendrez que j'ai rarement tord... » Fit l blonde dans un clin d'œil tandis que la politicienne rigolait silencieusement.

« Nous avons un point commun de plus dans ce cas. » Répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil alors que Sidney vint les rejoindre.

« Regina, un journaliste du _Chicago Tribune*_ souhaite vous parler. » Souffla-t-il en lançant un petit regard insignifiant à Emma.

« J'arrive tout de suite. » Dit-elle d'une voix ferme tout en restant face à Emma, ce qui fit comprendre à son secrétaire qu'il pouvait se retirer.

« Je vais finir par croire qu'il ne m'aime pas... » Lança Emma en désignant l'assistant de Regina d'un hochement de tête pour le désigner.

« Pourquoi vous dites cela ? Vous a-t-il mal regarder ? » Fit la brune la mâchoire légèrement serrée. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, l'idée même que l'on est pu manquer de respect à son Lieutenant... au lieutenant... lui procura quelques irritations.

« Non du tout rassurez-vous... disons juste qu'à chaque fois que nous discutons, il vient nous interrompre ! » S'amusa Emma qui vit le visage de Regina se détendre. « Je vous souhaite bonne chance. » Fit Emma en passant à côté d'elle, lui soufflant presque les mots à son oreille, faisant frissonner Regina tout en lui procurant une source de chaleur qu'elle ne contrôla pas avant de s'en aller voter.

« Miss Swan attendez ! » L'alpagua une dernière fois la brune faisant se retourner Emma dans sa direction. « En cas de victoire de ma part ce soir... Une petite fête est organisée et... j'apprécierais votre présence. » Dit-elle en se redonnant constance.

« Ohhhh heu... ça aurait été avec plaisir mais... je suis de garde ce soir, d'ailleurs je vais finir par être en retard... » Répondit la blonde dans un moue gênée tout en jetant un regard à sa montre avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête.

« Oh heu... » Visiblement déçue, Regina sourit tout de même tendrement. « Le devoir avant tout, je comprends. Bonne garde dans ce cas Lieutenant. » Conclut-elle dans un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner d'Emma pour aller rejoindre son assistant et le journaliste qui les attendaient patiemment.

« Merde Emma... » Se sermonna elle-même la blonde en allant au bureau de vote.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, toute la caserne était devant le poste de télévision, attendant que le nom du nouveau Maire soit dévoilé.

« Et avec soixante-sept pour-cents des suffrages, notre nouveau Maire ou plutôt notre nouvelle Mairesse puisqu'il s'agit de Regina Mills ! »

« Yes ! » Fit quelques voix dans l'assemblée tandis que d'autres hochaient la tête par dépit, l'heure du pari était terminé et le moment de payer était arrivé.

Emma ne dit rien mais sourit en les voyant régler leur comptes avant de voir à l'écran Regina et son équipe de campagne en directe depuis leur QG où Emma aurait aimé être. Elle pouvait voir Regina, aux bords des larmes mais se retenant avec toute la grâce dont elle était disposée tandis que tous l'applaudissaient et la félicitèrent pour sa victoire.

« Bien joué mon Amour... » Pensa Emma mentalement, son regard rêveur posé sur la télé alors que la sirène d'alarme retentit dans la caserne.

« Aller les gars, on repart au boulot ! » Lança Leroy tandis que tous trottinaient en direction des camions.

* * *

Voilà un mois que Regina est à la tête de la ville et le couple d'Emma et Gabriella semblait se solidifier. Poussant même Gabriella à être aux petits soins pour Emma lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux chez la blonde. Et ce n'est pas qu'Emma n'appréciait pas, c'est juste qu'elle n'était pas habituée à cela, du moins pas avec quelque d'autre qu' **elle**. »

Alors qu'elles regardaient tranquillement un film dans le salon de la blonde, Pongo couché sur le tapis épais, Gabriella se mit à admirer Emma, et si au début la concerné n'y fit pas attention, elle finit par le remarqué et se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Emma d'une petite voix incertaine.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla la brune dans un regard amoureux alors qu'Emma sembla se figée.

Elle savait que ce moment finirait par arriver mais elle ne savait pas quand. Elle n'était pas prête.

Alors que répondre ? Qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi ? Ce serait mentir et Emma ne pourrait définitivement plus se regarder en face.

La remercier ? Autant lui dire tout de suite que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Lui dire la vérité ? Qu'elle aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce serait comme une lame en plein cœur.

L'embrasser ? Gabriella prendra ça pour un retour à sa confession et Emma n'aurait pas à répondre quoi que ce soit.

« Oh je vois... » Fit Gabriella alors qu'Emma semblait toujours plongée dans son mutisme. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu ressens ? »

« Non je... »

« Non ? » La coupa Gabriella en sentant les larmes lui monter faisant serrer le cœur d'Emma

« Attends c'est pas ça c'est juste que... »

« Que quoi Emma ? On est ensemble depuis bientôt six mois. Je pensais que j'avais plus de valeurs que ça à tes yeux... » Lui dit-elle en laissant une larme s'écouler sur sa joue.

« Écoute c'est pas ça... tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et rares sont les femmes que je laisse entrer comme ça dans mon cœur... »

« Oh... alors je devrais me sentir flatter de faire partie de l'élite ? Du club privée des femmes de ta vie ? »

« Gabi... » Lança la blonde alors que la brune montait déjà à l'étage pour aller se coucher sans un mot de plus pour la blonde.

Soupirant lourdement en se passant une main sur le visage, Emma éteignit ensuite la télévision, sorti son chien une dernière fois pour la nuit, le fit ensuite rentrée et s'assura que toutes les portes étaient fermées et les lampes éteintes avant de monter à l'étage elle aussi.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, seule la faible lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce. Emma alla alors de son côté, fila sous la couette et se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire avant de se tourner vers Gabriella, se collant presque dans son dos avant de poser une main sur la hanche de la brune.

« Gabi... »

« Laisse tomber Emma, il est tard et je suis fatiguée. »

Comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister, la blonde se recula pour s'allonger sur le dos et se mit mentalement une claque. Quelle imbécile, pensa-t-elle. Voila ce qu'elle voulait éviter depuis le début, que Gabi souffre de son manque d'attache pour elle. Et pourtant il était trop tard, et elle sen voulait énormément...

TBC..

* * *

 **Le Chicago _Tribune_ est le journal le plus vendus à Chicago, je voulais le nom d'un journal à la hauteur de la réputation de Regina, c'est pour ça que je me suis permise de le citer ;)**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre-ci vous ait plus ? Et que la longueur compense un peu mon retard :p**

 **Je vous embrasse mes loulous ! Passez une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain ! Gros bisous :***


	10. La nouvelle recrue

**Bonsoir mes loulous, comment ça va? Bien j'espère :)**

 **Promis cette fois je ne m'attarde pas et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, qui je le pense, devrait en faire sourire plus d'un ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La nouvelle recrue

Le couple d'Emma et Gabriella battait sérieusement de l'aile depuis la confession de cette dernière six jours auparavant. Se parlant à peine en dehors de la caserne. Gabriella s'était réfugiée dans son bar prétextant du retard de comptabilité tandis qu'Emma faisait semblant d'y croire pendant qu'elle se rendait à l'université pour son boulot de consultante en histoire.

« Et ben c'est pas la grande joie entre Gabi et toi... » Lança Anna en ouvrant sa casier pour y déposer ses affaire, Emma faisant de même à côté d'elle.

« Ouais m'en parle pas... Je suppose qu'elle t'a dit pourquoi. »

« Yep... »

« Si tu es là pour me faire la morale oublie tout de suite. »

« Emma si j'avais voulu te faire la morale je l'aurais fait il y a plusieurs jours déjà. Et je ne tiens pas à me mêler de vos histoires. Mais ça me tue de vous voir limite vous ignorer à la caserne. »

« On reste professionnelles c'est différent. »

« Et en dehors vous ne voyez même pas un peu ? »

« Tu sais qu'elle passe ses nuits dans votre apparte. Le reste elle le passe au bar. »

« Oui je sais... mais ça signifie quoi ? Que vous êtes séparées ? Ou bien en pause pour le moment ? »

« J'en sais rien du tout, elle refuse de m'adresser la parole sauf si c'est en rapport avec la caserne. »

« Et tu lui dirais quoi ? »

« Je sais pas... je sais pas où j'en suis avec elle. »

« Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec la bombe incendiaire ? »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire la-dedans ? »

« Je sais pas. À toi de me le dire. Est-ce que tu l'as toujours en tête et que c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à te donner à fond dans ta relation avec Gabi ? Ou bien c'est autre chose ?»

« Écoute Anna je- »

« - Lieutenant, le Chef voudrait vous voir dans son bureau. » Les coupa Beverly avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue.

Emma et Anna échangèrent un dernier regard avant que la blonde ne referme son casier pour se diriger vers le bureau du Capitaine Booth. Elle se présenta devant la porte vitrée et toqua de son poing délicatement avant d'entendre Marco lui signifier qu'elle pouvait entrer.

« Entre Swan. »

« Chef vous... Oh Madame le Maire... bonjour. » Fit-elle en voyant la brune dans le bureau du Capitaine assise et une tasse de café dans les mains.

« Bonjour Lieutenant. » Répondit-elle en se tournant vers la nouvelle arrivante, un sourire radieux sur les traits.

« Viens assieds-toi. » Lui proposa le Chef Booth en désignant la chaise à côté de celle de Regina.

Elle prit donc place, en lançant un petit sourire crispé à la brune avant que le Capitaine n'attire son regard.

« Madame le Maire m'a parlé de son cousin, Peter. Il a suivit la formation de pompier à l'académie et aimerait entrer dans notre caserne. » Lança-t-il solennellement

« C'est exacte. » Poursuivit Regina en tournant son visage vers Emma qui se mit à la regarder elle aussi. « Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez refusé le dernier stagiaire... »

« Oh heu... c'était il y a quatre mois maintenant et c'était parce que l'un de mes hommes est passé dans la brigade des secours. Je n'étais pas pressée de le remplacer et donc c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pris de stagiaire lorsqu'il s'est présenté peu de temps après. »

« Je comprends. » Fit Regina dans un sourire. « Seriez-vous d'accord à présent pour prendre un stagiaire ? »

« Heum... » Emma échangea un rapide regard avec son Chef. « Oui... oui bien sûr. Si c'est ce qu'il veut... »

« C'est ce qu'il souhaite en effet. Il a eu le plaisir de discuter avec lors du banquet du mois d'octobre, et depuis il ne jure que par vous... » S'amusa légèrement Regina faisant sourire le Chef Booth.

« Ah bon ? Et bien je serai ravie de l'avoir à mon bord. »

« C'est donc une affaire entendue. Je te remercie Emma, tu peux nous laisser. » Lança Marco dans un petit sourire avant de s'adosser à son fauteuil.

« Bien Chef. » Fit Emma en se mettant debout. « Madame le Maire... » Souffla Emma en faisant une petite révérence de la tête adressée à la brune qui sourit largement.

« Lieutenant Swan... »

Lorsque la brune quitta la caserne quelques minutes plus tard, non sans un dernier regard envers Emma, Marco les informa que leur nouvelle recrue à la brigade de l'Échelle commencera dès la prochaine garde et qu'il faudra donc l'accueillir comme il se doit.

« Gabi, est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir une fois la garde terminée ? » Fit Emma à voix basse alors que la brune préparait le percolateur pour une nouvelle tournée de café.

« Je sais pas Emma... je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment. »

« Ok... comme tu veux. » Répondit Emma d'une voix calme avant de s'éloigner de la brune. « Ok les gars exercices de descente en rappel dans dix minutes ! » Lança la blonde d'une voix ferme avant de quitter la salle commune alors que ses hommes soupiraient à l'idée de faire cet exercice dès le matin.

« Alors elle t'as dit quoi ? » Souffla Anna une fois qu'elle fut assez proche de Gabriella.

«Toi qu'est-ce que tu lui a dis ? »

« Moi ? Rien... »

« Ne mens pas. Avec Emma on ne se parle pas pendant plusieurs jours puis je vous vois discuter ensemble en arrivant à la caserne et comme par hasard Emma vient me parler ? »

« Je lui ai rien dit je t'assure... J'essayais seulement de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous... »

« Je t'ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors s'il te plaît reste en dehors de ça. » La supplia-t-elle presque en délaissant le percolateur qui passait le café pour aller au camion enfiler son équipement comme le reste de sa brigade.

* * *

Peter Mills arriva à la caserne deux jours plus tard pour huit heures précise comme le lui avait stipulé Regina lorsqu'elle l'avait eu au téléphone deux jours auparavant.

En cet instant, alors qu'il s'avançait vers les grandes volets rouges de la Caserne du 51, Peter Mills savait que sa vie était sur le point de changer.

Il entra dans la caserne, son sac à dos contenant des vêtements de rechange et son nécessaire de toilette sur le dos, et croisa quelques personnes qui le salua sans trop faire attention à lui puis vit le Chef Booth s'avancer vers lui.

« Peter Mills... » Lança-t-il en proposa une poignée de main que le jeune garçon s'empressa de serrer.

« Capitaine Booth, merci de m'accueillir dans votre caserne... Je ferai tout pour ne pas vous décevoir Chef. »

« Bien... » Fit le plus âgé dans un sourire ravi avant d'embarquer le jeune vers la salle commune. « J'ai cru que comprendre que tu avais déjà rencontré le Lieutenant Swan... » Déclara-t-il alors que la blonde s'avançait vers eux.

« Oui... » Répondit Peter en souriant lorsqu'il vit Emma arriver près d'eux. « Bonjour Lieutenant. »

« Salut Peter... sois le bienvenue au 51. Viens je vais te faire la visite. » Dit-elle en balançant sa tête sur le côté pour inviter le jeune homme à la suivre. « Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, je vais donc te faire un petit tour vite fais avant qu'ils n'arrivent et ensuite je te ferai les présentations. »

« Super ! Merci Lieutenant. »

Emma s'amusa de l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve son nouveau stagiaire et fit son tour de visite. Elle commença par les vestiaires où il pu déposer ses affaires dans le casiers qui lui avait été réservé puis ils purent enchaîner. Lorsqu'Emma termina en revenant dans la salle commune, les hommes de sa brigade ainsi que celle de Killian et les deux ambulanciers étaient présents afin de souhaiter la bienvenue au jeune Peter.

« Merci à tous, je veux juste que vous sachiez que je me donnerai à fond sans relâche. » Promit-il ce qui fit sourire ses nouveaux collègues qui reprirent ensuite leur activités alors qu'Emma était toujours près de lui.

« De deux chose, l'une. Tout d'abord lorsqu'on sera en intervention, je veux que tu me colles littéralement au cul. Hors de questions de faire quoi que ce soit sans que je ne te l'ai dit, d'accord ? » Dit-elle toute sérieuse alors que Peter l'écoutait attentivement.

« Entendu. »

« Ensuite comme tu es le petit nouveau... » Dit-elle en le regardant des pieds à la tête. « Enfin petit... façon de parler... » Se reprit-elle en échangeant un regard avec le brun en face d'elle. « Toutes les corvées te sont attribuées comme cadeaux de bienvenue ! Ce qui veut dire que tu passeras un coup de balai à chaque fois que tu commenceras ta gardes, tu feras les courses et les repas... en espérant que tu saches cuisiner parce que sinon on va vraiment regretter les talents de Gabriella... » Fit Emma en lançant un regard furtif en direction de la brune qui fut touchée par les mots de la blonde. « Y a un tableau des charges là-bas » Poursuivit Emma en indiquant le pan de mur près du téléviseurs sur l droite de l'entrée. « Tu regardes quand l'autre garde à fait les douches et les sanitaires et tu le fais trois jours plus tard. Et pour finir, tu feras les lessives de notre brigade, et uniquement la nôtre... parce que je connais bien les secours... et tu le feras une fois par semaines. »

« Compris Lieutenant. »

« Bien. Maintenant je te laisse avec Gabriella, c'est elle qui va t'expliquer ce qu'il faut faire pour le côté cuisine... »

« D'accord, merci beaucoup Lieutenant. »

« Oh... heu tu peux m'appeler Swan... T'es pas forcément obligé de m'appeler Lieutenant à chaque fois que tu dois t'adresser à moi. Entre nous on s'appelle tous par nom de famille.»

« D'accord... » Lui répondit-il dans un sourire reconnaissant avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Gabriella tandis qu'Emma alla s'asseoir aux côtés de David, Robin et Leroy pour une partie de carte.

« Viens Peter, je vais te montrer comment allumer la gazinière... » Dit-elle gentiment alors que le grand brun s'approchait d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'alarme retentit signalant un accident sur un chantier demandant l'intervention de la caserne entière. Chacun s'activèrent au tour des deux camions, enfilant leur combinaison le plus rapidement possible avant de monter dans les camions et de partir le plus possible.

En arrivant sur place, ils purent voir qu'une grue avait perdu équilibre à cause d'une explosion de gaz qui était causé dû au poids trop important de la machine. En arrivant, le Chef Booth ordonna à l'équipe d'Emma et de Killian de travailler en équipe afin de dégager les victimes bloquées sous le bras de la grue après qu'un ouvrier lui ai affirmé que l'arrivée de gaz était coupée.

« Mills avec moi. » Lança Emma alors que Peter regardait encore les dommages causés tout en marchant derrière la blonde. « On a pas l'équipement nécessaire pour redresser cette grue alors il va avoir besoin la stabiliser avant de creuser dans la terre pour dégager les blessés. Prends autant de cales que tu peux et suis-moi. » Dit-elle en prenant cinq tronçons de bois rectangulaires dans ses bras. « Grouch, Nolan et Dawson trouvez-moi tout ce qui peut servir de cales ! » Dit-elles et ses hommes hochèrent positivement de la tête avant de s'exécuter.

De son côté, l'équipe de Killian faisait de même et rapidement la grue fut stabilisée. Kilian et ses hommes prirent les scies circulaires pour couper dans le métal et ainsi dégager les hommes provisionnés de la machine tandis que du côté d'Emma, ils efforçaient à creuser le plus possible. Anna et Sean, eux, s'occupaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient des hommes libres mais deux autres ambulances arrivèrent bien vite pour leur prêter mains fortes.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les pompiers du 51 étaient de retour à la caserne et Emma tenu à félicité son bleu pour sa première intervention.

« Bien joué Mills, rapide et efficace c'est tout ce que je demande à mes hommes... »

« Merci Lieutenant. »

« Bien maintenant va nous préparer un bon petit déjeuné... Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de reprendre des forces. »

« A vos ordres. » Dit-il dans un sourire respectueux avant de s'éclipser sous le regard amusé d'Emma qui se retrouva seule dans le grand garage.

« Emma... » Souffla Gabriella en arrivant dans son dos. « On peut discuter ? »

Emma sourit nerveusement avant de secouer légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite alors qu'elle déposa sur parka* sur sa portière du Camion Échelle. « Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus qu'on discute... » Dit-elle en se retournant sur la brune.

« Je sais mais... j'étais en colère. »

« J'avais remarqué... » Rétorqua la blonde en passant à côté de Gabi pour ainsi se rendre à l'intérieur mais la brune la retint par le bras.

« Attends Emma... s'il te plaît... » La supplia-t-elle presque et Emma s'arrêta pour se tourner vers elle tout en soupirant. « J'avais... j'avais besoin de prendre un peu de recul. C'est pas évident tu sais d'aimer quelqu'un, d'oser le lui dire et... » Avoua Gabi en sentant les larmes lui monter alors qu'Emma aurait voulut se trouver au plus possible de cette discussion.

« J'ai merdé, je le sais. » Clama Emma en prenant ses responsabilités. « J'aurais pas du agir comme je l'ai fait. Mais encore une fois... je suis pas habitué à- »

« Je le sais et je me rends compte que ma réaction n'était pas excusable non plus... » La coupa la brune en posant une main sur les joues d'Emma. « Mais je le pensais Emma... Je t'aime. Et peut-être que tu n'es pas prête à le dire aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai... j'ai besoin de savoir si je t'attendrai indéfiniment ou pas... »

Chacune se plongea dans le regard de l'autre, comme pour pouvoir lire l'âme de l'autre... Et si Emma pouvait lire de l'amour et de l'espoir dans les yeux de Gabriella. Celle-ci en revanche, cru déceler de l'amour elle aussi mais n'en était pas certaine.

« Je pense pas être celle qui va pouvoir t'offrir ce que tu attends de moi Gabi. » Se résigna à répondre Emma, une larme au coin de chaque yeux alors que Gabriella se mit à sourire tendrement avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres.

« Et bien nous verrons. » Souffla la brune en se reculant tout en gardant son sourire tendre sur les traits tout en s'éloignant de la blonde à reculons. « Merci pour ce que tu as dit au stagiaire tout à l'heure... à propos de ma cuisine. Ça me touche. »

« C'était la vérité. » Fit Emma avant de se racler la gorge alors que la brune souriait niaisement.

* * *

Trois semaines passèrent durant lesquelles la relation entre Gabriella et Emma reprenait tout doucement, la brune ne voulant pas mettre la pression à son Lieutenant de peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne pour de bon. Et pendant ce temps-là, Emma formait Peter pour faire de lui la meilleure recrue qu'elle n'ait jamais eue. Voyant en lui un fort potentiel, elle lui menait parfois la vie dure mais cela visait à l'endurcir.

Terminant doucement sa garde, il passait un dernier coup de balai dans les locaux administratif avant de partir et tomba sur Beverly qui arrivait pour faire sa journée.

« Bonjour Granny... » Lança-t-il dans un sourire poli que lui rendit la vieille femme.

« Bonjour mon grand. Alors pas trop fatigué de tout les tests qu'Emma t'inflige ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le siège en face de son bureau.

« Non ça va... elle fait de moi un meilleur pompier et je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissant. » Dit-il d'un ton démontrant clairement le respect qu'il portait pour Emma et cela fit sourire la secrétaire du Capitaine Booth avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire avec légèreté.

« Et bien au moins c'est un Mills en moins qu'elle aura à sauver ! » Fit la grisonnante de cheveux ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme avant qu'il ne lui souhaite une bonne journée et ne termine son coup de balai alors que d'autres prenaient place derrière leur bureau pour une nouvelle journée bien chargée.

Plus tard dans la journée, Peter se présenta devant une grande porte blanche en bois massif, où les chiffres cent-huit était écris en métal dorée, et frappa tout en entrant par la même occasion.

« 'Gina ! » Lança-t-il alors que le Maire se présenta à elle.

« Voilà le plus beau ! » S'écria-t-elle depuis le haut de ses escaliers avant de les descendre pour rejoindre son cousin et le prendre dans ses bras. « J'ai l'impression de ne plus t'avoir vu depuis une éternité ! » Dit-elle alors que le brun lui rendait affectueusement son étreinte.

« Presque... ça fait deux semaines. » Plaisanta-t-il tout en s'écartant de la brune qui rigolait elle aussi.

« Je nous ai préparé des lasagnes pour ce soir... » Dit-elle en faisant demi-tour pour se diriger vers sa cuisine, Peter sur ses talons.

« Tu sais comment me rendre heureux... » Lança-t-il faisant sourire la brune alors qu'elle leur servait à boire. Un verre de vin rosé pour elle et une bière pour lui.

Prenant ensuite place autour de l'îlot central de sa grande cuisine, assis l'un en face de l'autre pour pouvoir mieux se parler, c'était leur façon de fonctionner.

« Alors dis-moi... comment ça se passe au 51 ? » Demanda-t-elle en portant son verre de rosé à sa bouche.

« Et bien... c'est intense. Le lieutenant ne me laisse pas souvent de répit sauf pour dormir ! » S'amusa-t-il mais en voyant le regard inquiet de Regina il poursuivit. « Mais dans le bon sens rassure-toi ! Elle m'apprend plein de trucs ! Me fait souvent des tests mais c'est pour évaluer mes capacités. Pour déceler mes points forts de mais points faibles pour pouvoir les améliorés... j'adore bossé avec elle. C'est vraiment une femme extraordinaire. » Dit-il dans un petit sourire alors que Regina semblait respirer à nouveau. « Je t'avoue qu'au début j'avais un peu peur qu'il m'en fasse baver parce que c'est toi qui m'avait fait rentrer... ou au contraire qu'ils jouent les faux-culs ! Mais maintenant j'ai vraiment cette impression que je m'intègre parmi eux, que je fais partie de cette caserne moi aussi. »

Regina lui sourit tendrement, soulagée que tout se passe si bien pour lui.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. Et puis j'espère que Robin ne t'ennuie pas de trop avec moi... »

« Et bien c'est vrai qu'il me demande souvent comment tu vas... »

Regina soupira en levant ses yeux en l'air avant de se lever pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses lasagne puisque le minuteur de son four venait de retentir.

« Mais t'en fais pas pour moi. Ça me dérange pas qu'il le fasse. Et puis je me dis qu'il va finir par arrêter de le demander... »

« C'est ce que nous verrons... » Dit-elle en enfilant ses gants de cuisine avant d'ouvrir le four. « Aller installe-toi. » Lui dit-elle pour qu'il se rende dans la salle à manger située juste à côté pendant qu'elle prenait le plat fumant en main.

Savourant ce plat comme si c'était la première fois, Peter se régalait de la cuisine de Regina au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci.

« Hey dit donc... je voulais te demander un truc... » Dit-il entre deux mastications qu'il cacha derrière sa main alors que la brune relevait la tête vers lui.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que le Lieutenant Swan à sauver quelqu'un de notre famille ? »

« Pas à ce que je sache... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« Parche que... » Souffla-t-il avant d'avaler sa bouchée de lasagne. « Ce matin, la secrétaire du Chef m'a dit que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle fasse de moi un meilleur pompier parce qu'ainsi et je cite : "C'est un Mills en moins qu'elle aura a sauvé.". » Dit-il avant de mettre une nouvelle fourchette dans sa bouche alors que Regina sembla comme déconnectée ce qui inquiéta Peter qui fronça des sourcils.

Alors Regina n'avait pas fait qu'imaginer. Il était arrivé plusieurs fois dans son sommeil qu'elle ne revive la scène de l'incendie de l'hôtel de Ville. Ce qui était courant pour les victimes qui auraient pu y rester. Elle se revoit bloquée derrière cette porte menant aux archives de la ville, la poussant de toutes ses forces pour tenter de l'ouvrir et où seule une ouverture de vingt centimètres tout au plus l'empêchait d'être totalement enfermée. Criant de la voix la plus élevée qu'elle le pouvait pour se faire entendre... puis l'oxygène se faisait rare pour laisser place à cette fumée noire et étouffante qui la fit tousser plus que de raison tandis qu'elle sentait ses forces la quitter peu à peu, l'obligeant à s'allonger par terre et à fermer les yeux petit à petit... Se sentant partir, Regina sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés, une main douce à son cou, ce qui la força à rester éveillée encore quelques secondes, refusant d'abandonner et de mourir là surtout maintenant que l'on était venue la sauver. Elle se tourna alors tout en toussant puisque l'air lui était devenu suffoquant et là elle vit se pompier qui était pou là secourir. Derrière son masque elle noirci par la fumée Regina ne pu déceler le visage de son sauveur mais alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle quittait le sol elle entendit cette voix qui disait... "Tenez bon, je vais vous sortir de là.."

Cette scène Regina l'avait rêvé sans cesse lorsqu'elle était dans le coma les premiers jours qui ont suivi son hospitalisation et au début cette voix qui ne ressemblait qu'à un écho lointain, c'était précisé au fil des semaines. Elle était sûre et certaine que la voix qu'elle avait entendu était une voix de femme. Alors lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Emma elle était persuadée d'avoir sa sauveuse devant elle. Et pourtant Emma avait affirmé qu'il s'agissait de Robin ?

Mais alors cela voulait dire qu'elle lui avait menti ? Mais pourquoi ? Aurait-elle eu peur de la réaction de Regina ? Et Robin... il lui semblait bien quil était toujours évasif voir fuyant lorsqu'elle voulait aborder son sauvetage des flammes... L'espèce d'enfoiré !

Elle ne niera pas ne pas avoir pris du bon temps avec lui mais... là pour le coup Regina sentit sa colère monter. Elle avait horreur que l'on se paie sa tête. Et Robin avait de la chance d'avoir un fils et qu'elle avait un cœur sinon celui-ci croupirait déjà dans le fin fond du lac Michigan.

Mais Emma... Regina se devait de lui demander pourquoi lui avoir menti. Était-ce à cause de son invitation à dîner ? S'il n'y avait que cela elle aurait pu simplement le lui dire... même si Regina aurait insisté et aurait finit par avoir ce qu'elle voulait mais tout de même.. Pourquoi avoir caché la vérité ?

« Hey 'Gina... »Fit Peter en passant une main devant les yeux de la brune qui secoua légèrement la tête.

« Désolée.. j'étais ailleurs... Tu disais ? »

« Oui ça j'ai pu le remarquer ! Ça va ? »

« Oui ça va... Je suis fatiguée c'est tout... »

« Il faut vous ménager Madame le Maire ! » Fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la brune pour la masser grossièrement ce qui fit eu le don de faire sourire à moitié la brune.

« Je vais m'occuper de débarrasser la table. Vas dans ton canapé si tu veux je reviens avec un petit truc à boire. »

« Merci Peter. » Dit-elle dans un sourire reconnaissant tandis que le brun se levait pour prendre les assiettes et les amener dans la cuisine tandis que Regina alla se poser sur son sofa en velours.

Emma lui devait des explications. Alors la prochaine fois qu'elle la verra, elle ne se privera pas de les lui demander. L'heure de vérité était arrivée...

TBC...

* * *

 **Alors? Heureux? Haha ! xD**

 **Vous me direz, il était temps qu'elle le sache... mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ;)**

 **Et à votre avis, que lui dira-t-elle une fois qu'Emma lui fera face? Tellement de questions encore mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous comprendrez tout d'ici la fin de la fic ! Promis ! :p**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse mes très chers lecteurs, je vous embrasse et je vous dis à dimanche prochain ! Bonne semaine, bye ! :***

 **PS: J'ai eu une semaine de dingue, mais promis, je n'ai pas oublié de vous faire un petit message de remerciement ;)**


	11. Le verre de trop

**Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers.**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le verre de trop...

« Emma... Je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir toutes les deux ce soir. Enfin si ça te dit... Les garçons m'ont dit qu'ils pourraient tenir le bar sans moi.» Lança Gabriella alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans les vestiaires pour récupérer leurs affaires puisque leur garde s'achevait.

« Je peux pas ce soir.» Lança Emma d'un ton détaché tout en se passant sa montre au poignet.

« Je vois... j'imagine que tu vas entraîner Peter... encore... » Fit Gabriella en souriant nerveusement avant de se retrousser la lèvres inférieure entre ses dents.

« Ouais... désolée. » Lança Emma qui le pensait sincèrement tout en refermant son casier.

« Est-ce que... Tu sais je l'aime bien Peter. C'est un bon gars. Franchement il est sympa, tout le monde l'aime bien ici. Il est drôle, gentil, cuisine bien et surtout il fait un bon boulot. En faite il n'y a rien à redire sur lui. » Expliqua la brune avec empressement tandis qu'Emma la regardait, intriguée.

« Ouais c'est un chouette gamin... » Répondit Emma en plissant les yeux alors que Gabriella semblait perdre patience devant elle.

« Et je m'entends super bien avec lui, comme tout le monde ! Donc je comprends que tu veuilles passer du temps avec lui. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si... si c'est uniquement pour le former ou si c'est pour me fuir que tu passes autant de temps avec lui en dehors de la caserne ou bien alors parce qu'il te plait, on ne sait jamais ?! »

« Gabi... » Fit Emma en levant ses mains pour les poser sur les épaules de la brune dans le but de tenter de l'apaiser un peu mais celle-ci leva ses mains à son tour pour lui demander silencieusement d'arrêter.

« Non Emma je... je t'aime ! Je me suis accrochée à toi parce que je suis bien avec toi ! Et je sais ce qu'on s'était dit au tout début... je sais que tu ne m'as rien promis, que tu ne me dois rien mais...j'ai besoin de savoir. » Demanda la brune en relevant ses yeux vers son lieutenant, une once de tristesse dans son regard. « On ne sait plus toucher depuis trois semaines. Tu ne m'embrasses même plus lorsque tu me vois... »

« Mais... » Commença Emma en ne sachant pas quoi répondre. « On est à la caserne c'est pas évident et tu le sais... »

« C'est qu'une excuse de plus ça Emma ! » S'énerva la brune, étonnant Emma qui haussa les sourcils de stupéfaction. « La preuve ! On est toutes seules depuis vingt minutes et tu n'as rien fait ! Alors ne dit pas que c'est parce qu'on est ici ! Et puis si tu n'étais pas autant occupée avec Peter peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir de temps en temps ! Que ce soit ici ou ailleurs ! Alors maintenant je veux savoir, est-ce que pour toi notre histoire est finie ou pas ? »

Emma ne savait pas quoi répondre. Toute cette histoire lui était grotesque depuis le départ. Mais Emma n'était pas insensible pour autant. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Gabriella certes, mais elle avait tout de même de l'affection pour elle. Ces derniers mois partagé avec la brune ne lui avait pas sembler si terrible, au contraire, elle avait apprécié chaque moment passé en sa compagnie. Mais cette mascarade avait assez duré. Gabriella méritait beaucoup mieux que cela.

« Je crois que... » Fit Emma en grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« C'est bon j'ai compris... » Commenta la brune en voyant où la blonde voulait en venir. « J'aurais essayé au moins... Mais l'équipe des Secours à raison en faite. T'es qu'un canon sans cœur. » Fit la brune les larmes aux yeux, prête à éclater en sanglot, tout en claquant son casier avec force pour ensuite prendre son sac et quitter la pièce pendant qu'Emma la regarda faire sans un mot, blessée par ce que la brune venait de lui dire.

Mais qui était-elle pour la juger ? Elle s'était bien joué d'elle durant des mois... Au final, Emma n'avait eu que le revers de la médaille en pleine face. Et c'était mérité.

* * *

Le soir venu, Emma ne savait pas trop comment se sentir. Elle était partagée entre le soulagement de ne plus mentir à Gabriella, mais surtout de ne plus la faire espérer qu'il pourrait y avoir quoique ce soit en plus entre elles...

Et d'un côté, Emma souffrait déjà de son absence. Elle s'était habituée à la présence de la brune chez elle. Préparant un bon petite repas pour elles dans la cuisine, ou bien de l'avoir dans ses bras lorsqu'elles regardaient la télévision le soir... Il était rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un à la maison. Quelqu'un pour partager sa journée, avec qui on peut discuter, rire, danser, s'amuser... quelqu'un pour partager sa vie..

Depuis que Cléo avait quitté son domicile, plus de quinze ans auparavant, Emma avait pas mal voyager durant les années qui avaient suivies puis s'était posée et avait pu compter sur la présence de Pongo pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve seule. Mais la solitude était tout de même pesante. Même si avec les années Emma aurait pu finir par s'y habituer, ce n'était pas le cas.

Et elle s'en voulait... elle s'en voulait tellement de s'être embarquée dans cette romance avec Gabriella ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser cette relation aller au delà de quelques nuits. Puisque le résultat n'était que négatif. Gabriella avait le cœur brisé, et Emma se retrouvait à nouveau seule et envahie de ce sentiment de culpabilité et un vide en plein cœur.

Prenant son téléphone en main, Emma alla dans son répertoire et appela la seule personne qui pouvait lui redonner le sourire.

« Bonsoir Maman ! » Lança Cléo à l'autre bout du fil apaisant déjà la souffrance d'Emma.

« Hey... » Répondit Emma sans même chercher à cacher sa tristesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » S'inquiéta immédiatement sa fille.

« Je l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée... » Souffla Emma en s'asseyant dans son divan, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« C'est fini avec Gabi c'est ça... »

« Ouais... » Rétorqua Emma alors que Pongo s'approchait d'elle pour tenter de la réconforter. Et comme tous ses homologues canin, Pongo avait un sixième sens pour savoir que sa maîtresse n'allait pas bien. Alors il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté d'elle et posa sa tête sur les cuisses d'Emma, tirant un petit sourire de la part de celle-ci.

« Oh Maman... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Bah tu sais que ça n'allait plus des masses entre elle et moi... »

« Oui... Mais au final c'est pas ce que tu voulais... Je veux dire tu ne cherchais pas après une longue relation donc... »

« J'en sais rien Cléo... »

« Tu l'aimes ? » Demanda sa fille qui semblait perdue autant qu'elle.

« Non c'est pas ça... C'est juste que... j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Qu'elle et moi on a passé de très bons moments ensemble... et ça m'énerve que ça se termine de cette manière ! Si Gabriella finit par me détester ça ne m'étonnerait même ! »

« Tu veux qu'elle revienne ? »

« Je... » Emma prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre puis finit par soupirer. En réalité, elle se sentait seule, tellement seule. Mais être avec Gabriella n'était pas la solution. Parce qu'au fond ce n'était pas avec Gabi qu'elle voulait vivre sa vie. « Non. C'est mieux comme ça en faite. »

« Tu en sûre ? »

« Ouais... c'est juste que j'aurais préféré que ça se termine autrement entre nous. J'aurais préféré qu'on se quitte en bons termes. »

« Il y a peut-être moyen d'arranger les choses à ce niveau-là... »

« J'en sais rien... je crois qu'elle ne veut plus me voir. Et je peux pas l'en blâmer...»

« Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que vous vous êtes parlé ? »

« Ce matin. »

« Laisse-lui le temps... Essaye de lui parler à la prochaine garde d'accord ? »

« Oui tu as raison. Merci ma Princesse... merci d'être là... »

« Je t'en prie Maman... tout le plaisir est pour moi ! »

« Bon et sinon, donne-moi des bonnes nouvelles pour me remonter un peu le moral... »

« Et bien j'entame mes trois dernières semaines de grossesses et ton petit fils se porte à merveilles... »

« Mon petit-fils... ? »

« Oui » Lança innocemment Cléo alors qu'Emma se remettait de la nouvelle...

« Tu... tu attends un petit garçon... »

« Ouiiiii ! »

« Mais tu le sais depuis quand ? »

« Cet après-midi. »

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as appelée ! »

« Je voulais te faire la surprise... » Lança la brune amusée alors qu'Emma n'en revenait pas.

« Un petit gars... »

« Si ça peut te rassurée tu es la première a le savoir ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui on va manger chez les parents de Graham après demain. »

« L'indémodable brunch du dimanche est toujours d'actualité apparemment ! » S'amusa Emma en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas leur tasse de thé.

« Nia nia nia... » Grogna gentiment Cléo alors qu'Emma rigolait toujours autant. « Au moins ça t'aura rendu le sourire... »

« Ah mais l'annonce du petit bonhomme avait déjà fait son boulot ! Ça c'est un bonus ! » S'amusa encore la blonde faisant sourire sa sourire. « Bon... et sinon... vous avez des idées pour le prénom ? »

« Non pas encore... Disons qu'à ce niveau-là Graham et moi on est pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde... »

« A ce point-là ? »

« Disons qu'il aime les prénoms anciens. Comme Hector ou bien Achille... »

« Mais ce sont de jolis prénoms... »

« Ah mais je dis pas le contraire ! Mais j'aimerais un prénom plus moderne tu vois ? Comme Ethan ou alors Jude ! Pas un prénom vieux comme l'antiquité ! »

« Je te remercie ma chérie... » Répondit la blonde blasée.

« Non mais je parlais pas de toi ! Oh et puis tu m'as comprise ! »

« Mouais... bon tu me tiendras au courant quand vous serez décidé hein ! »

« Promis. »

« Bon... et à part ça tout va bien ? »

« Oui, tout va pour le mieux je t'assure. Tu as pensé à demander tes congés pour juillet ? »

« Je l'ai demandé oui... j'ai les trois premières semaines de juillet. »

« Parfait ! Je dois accoucher pour le trois alors c'est parfait ! »

« En effet... bon ben je vais vous laisser. Embrasse Graham et mon petit-fils pour moi d'accord ? »

« Autant de leur part... Je t'embrasse bien fort Maman. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi ma Princesse. Gros bisous, bye... »

« Bye à bientôt... »

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Gabriella qui avait tenu le bar toute la soirée avec ses amis David et Robin, était exténuée de sa journée. Sa discussion avec Emma plutôt dans la journée lui avait donné l'envie de se réfugiée dans son lit pour pleurer tout le long. Mais à la place, Gabriella s'était montrée forte. Malgré un cœur brisé, elle avait tenu à travailler dans son bar pour éviter de se renfermer dans sa tristesse.

« Hey Gabi... » Souffla Peter en s'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle terminait de laver une table puisque l'heure de fermeture était proche.

« Hey... » Répondit-elle dans un sourire de façade que le jeune homme comprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'un des hauts tabourets qui entouraient la table que la brune nettoyait.

« Oh... rien d'important t'en fais pas... » Dit-elle en se retenant de fondre en larme tout en faisant demi-tour mais Peter ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et comptait bien aider son amie. Alors il l'attrapa gentiment par le poignet.

« Dis-moi... Je vois bien que ça te chagrine. Tu as reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ? » Demanda-t-il encore alors qu'il ramenait la brune pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, Gabriella n'ayant pas la force de lutter plus longtemps.

« On peut dire ça... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien ce matin je pensais qu'il y avait encore une chance pour mon couple et en faite c'était loin d'être le cas... Résultat je n'ai plus rien... seulement mes regrets.» Fit-elle en souriant de tristesse avant de se lever pour passer derrière le comptoir de son bar et ainsi ce servir un verre pendant que Peter restait figé sur place.

« Salut Gabi ! » Lancèrent trois amis pompiers avant de quitter le bar ce qui attira le regard de la brune.

« Salut les gars, à demain ! » Lança-t-elle dans un petit sourire avant de baisser le regard sur la bouteille de tequila qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Je savais pas que tu étais en couple... » Fit Peter en venant s'asseoir devant la brune.

« Quelle importance ? De toute manière c'est plus le cas alors... »

« Mais t'en es sûre et certaine ? Je veux dire... y a peut-être encore une toute dernière chance... »

« Ça m'étonnerait ! » Répondit la brune en levant son petit verre d'alcool pour le boire d'un trait.

« Hey Gabi... » Lança David en approchant de la brune tout en baillant. « C'est bon on peut fermer ? » Fit-il en regardant Peter.

« C'est bon , vas-y, je fermerai bien toute seule. »

« T'es sûre ? » Demanda le blond en voyant l'air triste qu'affichait son amie.

« Je resterai avec elle. » Proposa Peter qui voyait bien que son amie avait besoin de quelques minutes supplémentaire.

« Gabi ? » Fit tout de même David pour s'assurer qu'elle était d'accord.

« Ouais vas-y rentre... Mary doit attendre... »

« Très bien... bonne nuit tout les deux... » Lança le grand blond avant de prendre sa veste et de quitter l'établissement.

« T'es pas obliger de rester tu sais... » Fit la brune en se resservant un deuxième verre de tequila.

« Je te laisserai pas toute seule alors qu'il est deux heures du matin Gabi... » Fit-il en lui souriant gentiment.

« Dans ce cas bois un coup avec moi alors ! » Fit la brune en prenant un autre verre pour le remplir pour le brun « C'est la maison qui offre... » Dit-elle en remplissant à présent son propre verre.

« Ok... mais un seul alors. » Dit-il alors qu'avec la brune ils trinquaient pour boire cul-sec leur tequila.

« C'est con l'amour quand même ! Tu crois que parce que tu es avec quelqu'un depuis plusieurs mois, que tout semble aller pour le mieux parce que vous vous entendez super bien, que tu penses que tes sentiments sont réciproques... et du coup quand tu les dévoiles enfin, paf ! Tu te prends la baffe la plus monumentale de ta vie... »

« J'imagine que ça doit pas être facile... »

« Et comment ! Mais bon tu peux pas savoir, tu n'as que vingt-deux ans, tu as encore le temps pour tomber amoureux, vivre une longue et belle relation... » S'exclama-t-elle en buvant un verre de plus.

« Je suis déjà amoureux en faite... » Dit-il en jouant avec son verre à shoot vide. « Mais c'est pas réciproque... » Fit-il dépiter alors que la brune le regardait avec compassion pou remplir leur verre à tous les deux. « Nan Gabi... »

« Aller bois-le, t'en a autant besoin que moi ! » Fit-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres alors que Peter soufflait lourdement avant de l'imiter. « Ha ! » Fit la brune en fermant brièvement ses yeux, ses verres devenaient de plus en plus dure à enchaîner.

« Bon tu devrais arrêter avec ça maintenant... » Fit Peter en prenant la bouteille dans sa main alors qu'il venait de faire le tour du comptoir pour s'approcher de la brune.

« Oui tu as raison... » Dit-elle en laissant le brun prendre la bouteille et son bouchon pour la refermer alors que Gabi allait à la réserve pour s'assurer de tout fermer avant de partir.

Elle prit ensuite son sac et sa veste, éteignit les lampes, mis le système d'alarme en route et rejoignit Peter à l'entrée principale du bar avant de la fermer à clef, Peter à ses côtés.

« Aller viens je vais te ramener chez toi. » Fit Peter en passant un bras protecteur par dessus ses épaules alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement sur le trottoir. Mais la brune surprise par son geste s'arrête et jeta un regard à son ami. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as oublié un truc au bar ? » Demanda-t-il l'air inquiète avant de lui sourire gentiment.

Gabriella plissa alors des yeux puis s'avança vers le brun, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur la commissure de sa bouche. Voyant ensuite le regard étonnée mais ravit de Peter, elle lui sourit gentiment avant de se coller à son torse.

« J'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer chez moi... » Souffla la brune à voix basse alors que Peter refermait ses bras tendrement autour d'elle.

« D'accord... Tu veux qu'on aille à mon appart' ? » Proposa-t-il d'une voix incertaine ce qui fit sourire la brune. Il avait peut-être six ans d'écart, c'est ce qui expliquait qu'il ne savait peut-être pas encore comment ramener subtilement une femme chez lui, mais la douceur et la gentillesse dont il était doté fit sourire la brune qui le regarda avec tendresse avant d'hocher doucement de la tête pour acquiescer.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Gabriella se réveilla avec une migraine atroce à la tête alors qu'elle émergeait peu à peu de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux en regardant tout autour d'elle, ne reconnaissant pas les lieux puis vit le grand brun allongé sur le ventre torse nu à côté d'elle. Alors Gabriella se regarda elle et vit qu'elle était nue comme un verre elle aussi. Et là elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait couché avec Peter.

« Oh merde ! » S'exclama-t-elle, paniquée alors qu'elle balançait les couvertures sur le brun pour se lever du lit.

« Hum... quoi... » Fit Peter en tournant sa tête dans sa direction tout en ouvrant progressivement les yeux, le cris de la brune l'ayant tiré de son sommeil.

« Si Emma sait ça, elle me le pardonnera jamais ! » S'écria la brune en enfilant ses sous-vêtements aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait alors que Peter fronça des sourcils.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi Emma... » Et là Peter se releva, totalement réveillé. « Attends c'est avec Emma que tu sortais ?! » Lança-t-il, paniquant à son tour alors que la brune lui n'osait même pas le regarder alors qu'elle continuait à se rhabiller. « Gabi ! » S'écria le jeune homme puisque la brune ne lui répondait pas.

« Ne crie pas s'il te plaît... » Dit-elle en se tenant la tête, sa migraine bien décidée à la suivre toute la journée.

« Réponds-moi alors... » Dit-il d'une voix plus basse que précédemment. « Est-ce que c'est avec Emma que tu sors ? »

« Je ne suis plus avec elle... je pensais te l'avoir expliqué hier... » Dit-elle en enfilant son pull en lin gris clair.

« Mais... merde Gabi c'est mon mentor ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

« Quelle importance ! On est plus ensemble de toutes manières ! S'exclama la brune en éclatant en sanglot tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit alors que Peter était adossé contre son oreiller.

« Elle va me détester... »

Et là Gabi se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. « Non elle ne détestera pas parce que je ne lui dirai pas, et toi non plus ! » Fit-elle en se remettant debout alors que le brun la regardait totalement perdu.

« Mais... »

« Il y a pas de mais ! Ça restera entre nous, ok ? »

Gabriella ne laissa pas le temps à Peter de répondre, elle prit ses bottes dans une main, sa veste et son sac dans une autre et quitta l'appartement du brun sans demander son reste.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Gabriella arriva à la caserne pour commencer son service de garde et croisa Emma dans les dortoirs.

« Gabi... » Lança la blonde avec prudence, voulant lui parler calmement sans faire d'esclandre.

« Salut Emma... » Répondit la brune qui accéléra le pas en direction des vestiaires, voulant à tout prix éviter la blonde.

« Non attends. » Fit Emma en déposant une main frêle sur le bras de la dominicaine qui s'arrêta en ferment brièvement les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément avant de regarder la blonde. « Écoute... je sais qu'on s'est quittée en mauvais terme toi et moi mais... j'aime pas ça. »

« Moi non plus... » Répondit la brune en baissant les épaules, un air coupable sur les traits.

« Je... je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a vécu toi et moi... »

« Moi non plus ! » Fit la brune, le regard remplit d'espoir qu'Emma vit avant de paniquer.

« Mais ! Je pense... je pense qu'on a bien fait de séparer nos chemins... »

« Ah... Oui tu as sans doute raison... »

« Écoute Gabi... je t'apprécie vraiment tu sais. Et j'ai savouré chaque moment qu'on a partagé. Mais ça ne menait nulle part... »

« Parce que tu n'as même pas essayé. Et n'essaie pas de le nier. Toi et moi c'était super mais sur peu de chose... ça se résume essentiellement à des bonnes parties de jambes en l'air, des repas dans ta cuisine et des soirée séries dans ton canapé. Ça se limitait à ça... On allait jamais au restaurant, au ciné ou au bowling ! On a jamais fait d'activité de couple... »

« On faisait du sport ensemble... »

« Tu parles des séances de jogging près du lac ? Tu vois... c'est pour ça que je dis que tu es une handicapé des relations amoureuses... Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Du moins je ne t'en veux plus... »

« Ah non ? »

« Non. » Répondit la brune en posant une main à plat sur le buste d'Emma. « J'ai compris que tu n'y étais pour rien. Et moi non plus. J'espère juste qu'un jour tu trouveras la personnes qui sera capable de te donner l'envie d'aimer. »

Gabriella lui sourit une dernière fois avant de repartir vers les vestiaires, laissant Emma seules dans les dortoirs, les dernières paroles de la brune se répétant dans sa tête.

« Hey Sexy Blondie ! » Lança Anna, son sac à dos sur les épaules. « Alors comment tu vas ? »

« Mieux, bien mieux... »

« Ah ouais ?! » Fit la rousse, intriguée. « Vas-y raconte tout... »

« Bah avec Gabi on a un peu discuté... »

« Je t'écoute ! » Lança la rousse alors qu'elles marchaient en direction du couloir qui menait aux vestiaires.

« Tiens Gabi... tu les avais oubliées chez moi. » Fit Peter alors qu'il tendait par dessus le banc au centre de la pièce la paire de boucles d'oreilles que la brune avait laissées deux soirs auparavant chez le grand brun.

« Mes boucles d'oreilles ! Je me demandais où je les avais mises... »

« Si tu veux savoir y en a une des deux que j'ai retrouver son mon lit... » Fit-il alors que la brune se saisissait de ses bijoux dans le creux de sa main.

« Ah ben d'accord... » Fit Emma depuis l'entrée de la pièce, Anna à ses côtés qui tout comme la blonde venait de réaliser les faits. « T'as pas perdu de temps dis-moi. » Lança froidement Emma en faisant demi-tour alors que les deux bruns en face d'elle se mirent à paniquer.

« Non... » Souffla Gabriella qui écarquilla des yeux. « Emma attends ! »

Et alors que Gabi voulait rattraper la blonde au plus vite, l'alarme du Centrale retentit, le devoir les appelait.

TBC...

* * *

 **Je vous présente mes excuses pour non postage de la semaine dernière. J'avais besoin de temps pour moi...**

 **J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Ce chapitre Tatie il est pour toi, parce que tu me manques tellement déjà et que tu as été la première à m'accepter telle que je suis en disant que mon homosexualité n'était pas une anomalie, mais une qualité.**


	12. C'est mieux comme ça

**Bonjour à vous les loulous, je ne m'attarde pas, je tiens seulement à remercier celles et ceux qui m'ont présenté leurs condoléances. Ce n'est pas facile c'est sûr, mais malheureusement la vie continue et il faut faire avec.**

 **Je vous dirai seulement, profitez de vos proches, familles, amis, animaux domestiques même ! Chérissez-les tant que vous le pouvez.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes amis.**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : C'est mieux comme ça

Après l'intervention du Camion Échelle dans un quartier résidentiel où un enfant s'était retrouvé piégé sur l'une des branches les plus hautes du chêne qui se trouvait dans son jardin. Emma et ses hommes revinrent à la caserne. N'ayant pas échanger un seul mot avec Gabriella, celle-ci attendait qu'elles puissent discuter en privé.

Elle vit Emma rentée dans les locaux de la caserne pour se rendre dans son bureau et voulut la suivre mais Beverly l'intercepta. « Dawson, le Chef voudrait te voir une minute. » Lança la femme âgée en levant furtivement son regard sur la brune.

« Ok... » Se contenta de répondre la dominicaine en changeant de direction pour aller dans le bureau du Capitaine Booth.

De son côté Emma s'installa derrière son bureau afin de rédiger son rapport sur la dernière intervention de son équipe lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle.

« Lieutenant... »

« Mills, Si tu es là pour me parler de Gabriella ce n'est pas la peine. Et si c'est pour me parler de ta formation sache que je sais rester professionnelle. » Dit-elle sans relever la tête de ses papiers.

« Entendu... mais je voulais vous dire que j'ignorais pour vous deux... »

La blonde leva enfin son regard sur le jeune homme et vi son regard paniqué.

« Tu l'ignorais, vraiment ? »

« Je vous le promets Lieutenant. Jamais je ne me serais permis. Je ne suis pas comme ça... à prendre les femmes des autres... »

« Tu as à peine 26 ans... ce serait malheureux... » Rétorqua Emma en haussant les sourcils et en laissant vaquer son regard sur son rapport distraitement avant de regarder Peter à nouveau.

« Et de plus vous êtes mon mentor. L'académie nous apprend les bases du métier c'est vrai mais vous, vous m'en apprenez les ficelles. Vous prenez du temps pour moi et j'apprécie énormément. J'ai beaucoup de chance de pouvoir apprendre à vos côtés, pour moi vous êtes un réel exemple.»

« Merci... et je t'en prie... » Dit-elle en voulant terminé cette conversation au plus vite, le sentimentalisme n'étant pas son fort, et encore moins avec ses hommes de brigade.

« Et même si je me doute que vous le faites parce que le Maire est ma cousine je... j'ai énormément de respect pour vous mon Lieutenant. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gabriella. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Tu penses que si je prends de mon temps libre avec toi c'est parce que c'est le Maire qui t'as fait entrer ici ? »

« Entre autre... »

« Et bien c'est pas totalement faux » S'exclama Emma en se levant de son bureau pour en faire le tour et ensuite s'y poser sur le coin. Une jambe dans le vide l'autre la soutenant au sol, Peter à cinquante centimètres d'elle. « Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Je ne me suis pas sentie obligée de te former parce que tu es le cousin du Maire. Je l'ai fait parce que tu es jeune. Novice. Que la moindre petite erreur pourrait t'être fatale. Le Maire reste avant tout une femme qui s'inquiète pour son petit cousin et mon devoir est de m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu as demandé à faire partie de ma brigade. Je prends soins de mes hommes. Tu n'es pas le seul que je forme, disons juste qu'en ce moment je suis surtout concentrée sur ton cas... mais tu peux le demander aux autres... en temps normal j'organise des petits tests à la caserne pour évaluer leurs compétences en collectif, même si je les sais irréprochables. Mais je vois aussi en toi un excellent potentiel, alors je veux mettre toutes tes chances de ton côté. »

« Je l'ignorais... Merci Lieutenant. »

« Ouais... bon aller si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, va te changer j'ai un petit exercices d'endurances pour toi. On va tester ton apnée aujourd'hui... »

Emma se releva en lui souriant faiblement avant de retourner s'asseoir à sur son fauteuil, pendant que Peter l'imita resta debout sans bouger ce qui interpella la blonde qui le vit réfléchir.

« Si c'est au sujet de Gabriella... » Souffla Emma alors que les yeux de Peter rencontraient les siens. « Pour moi c'était terminé. Et ça l'est définitivement à présent. Si... si tu l'aimes, il faut que tu le lui dises. Et rien, ni personne et certainement pas moi ne devrions te barrer la route. Mais il va falloir que tu te montres patient. »

« Pourquoi vous faites cela ? Vous ne l'aimez pas, c'est ça ? » Soupçonna Peter qui fronça des sourcils.

« Je n'étais pas amoureuse non... Mon cœur est déjà pris depuis très longtemps. J'aimais être avec elle. Mais nous ne sommes pas faites pour être ensemble. Alors s'il s'est passé quelque chose avec toi peut-être que c'est parce que ça devait arriver... Et je ne veux pas que Gabriella passe à côté du véritable amour à cause de moi. »

« Vous devriez peut-être le lui dire... »

« Je le ferai. Mais... là je t'avoue que mon égaux lui en veut un peu trop en ce moment... » Dit-elle en rigolant avec légèreté ce qui fit sourire son subordonné.

« Je comprends... Et j'apprécie votre franchise. Merci Lieutenant. »

« Je t'en prie... aller file te changer maintenant. Je te rejoins dans dix minutes au camion. Oh et Mills, j'aimerais que toute cette histoire reste entre nous. » Dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil qui fit sourire le jeune homme qui hocha de la tête poliment avant qu'elle ne retourne à son rapport et que lui ne quitte son bureau.

Et dans la pénombre du dortoir, ils ne virent pas à travers la vitre du bureau que Gabriella se trouvait là et pleurait en silence. Elle venait définitivement de perdre Emma.

* * *

Plus tard, Emma et Peter se retrouvaient seuls dans le grand garage de la caserne. Emma n'était jamais à court d'idée en ce qui concernait les épreuves qu'elle réservait à ses hommes. Le but n'était pas de les tuer à la tâche mais de les garder en forme et ainsi les rendre meilleurs.

C'est donc dans cette optique, qu'elle se tenait face à Peter et lui banda la bouche de scotch alors qu'au loin Regina approchait à pas de velours pour ne pas les interrompre. Intriguée elle voulait voir où Emma voulait en venir.

« Bien ! Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai cloué le bec ? » Demanda Emma amusée et Peter marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas « Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? » Dit-elle en mettant son indexe à son oreille « Je plaisante ! Ça me fait rire à chaque fois... » Celui-ci secoua légèrement sa tête d'amusement, imitée par Regina un peu plus loin.

« Bon, plus sérieusement. Si je t'ai recouvert la bouche c'est parce que lorsque tu seras dans le feu de l'action, tu auras un casque de protection oxygéné. Mais il arrive parfois que ce casque se fende et devienne donc inutilisable ou bien qu'après un certain temps la bouteille d'oxygène soit vide, ou encore parce que certains pompiers le mettent au visage de leurs victimes pour les garder conscientes et éviter certaines séquelles respiratoire voir cérébrale... Et à ce propos je suis tenue légalement à te dire que c'est interdit... Mais à ce moment-là se sera ta décision. Tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi même s'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je viennes te botter le cul par après ! » S'exclama-t-elle faisant rire le jeune homme. « Tu ris toi ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant d'amusement avant de reprendre. « Et donc ! Pour éviter un maximum se bottage de fesses... il faut que tu apprennes quelque petit truc pour pouvoir t'en sortir indemne, ou du moins pour tenir le plus longtemps possible... »

Regina s'arrêta à l'entrée de la caserne et les observait silencieusement, ses traits inquiets se détendant quelque peu.

« Lorsque tu es entouré de fumée de CO, le faite de respirer par la bouche va t'irriter la gorge et les poumons, si tu respires par le nez, ça limitera un peu les dégâts et surtout de donner plus de temps. Tu vas donc apprendre à respirer uniquement par le nez et ce, même en mouvement ! Après ça je chronométrerai ton apnée. » Elle s'écarta et lui indique le camion. « Va derrière le camion, escalade-le, parcours son toit et redescend par le capot. »

Il haussa un sourcil l'air de dire « c'est tout ? » ce qui amusa Emma.

« Fais le malin si tu veux mais tu verras que c'est nettement plus difficile lorsque ton nez est ta seule source d'oxygène... »

Il hocha de la tête et s'exécuta. Au début, confiant, il réalisa très rapidement qu'Emma avait raison et que la tâche s'avérera peut-être plus compliquée.

Emma le suivait des yeux, ses bras croisés dans le bas de son dos, les jambes légèrement écartées, on aurait dit la posture d'un militaire et cela fit rire Regina silencieusement.

« Bien, respire calmement, reste zen. L'important c'est de ne surtout pas paniqué. Sinon là tu vas avoir l'impression de manquer d'air et d'étouffer. Ce n'est pas mon but. Il faut que tu contrôle ta respiration. Que tu prennes de plus grandes inspirations, que tu apprennes à garder ton oxygènes quelques secondes avant d'expirer. Car lorsque tu seras dans un immeuble en feu, chaque fois que tu inspiras cette maudite fumée tu prieras pour que la prochaine inspiration soit moins douloureuse que la précédente... Alors concentre-toi, il faut que tu agisses vites sans perdre ton calme. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme sauta du capot du camion pour toucher le sol.

« C'est bon tu peux retirer ton collant. » Lança Emma alors que le brun s'approchait d'elle, essoufflé par l'effort.

« Wouah... c'était plus compliqué que je ne le pensais ! » Dit-il une fois qu'il fut en face d'elle.

« Quel dommage ! Cela était tellement plaisant de ne pas t'entendre parler... » Souffla une voix dans leur dos les faisant se retourner tous les deux.

« Madame Le Maire... » Fit Emma une fois pivoté dans la direction de la concernée. Elle était surprise mais afficha tout de même un sourire chaleureux sur ses traits.

« Bonjour Lieutenant Swan. » Répondit la brune dans un sourire à faire succomber n'importe qui.

« Salut Regina... » Fit Peter en allant lui embrasser la joue « Tu viens t'assurer que je suis bien sage ? » S'amusa-t-il ce qui fit rire les deux femmes.

« Non. Même si je voulais tout de même m'assurer que tout se passait bien, je viens surtout pour voir le Chef, nous avons rendez-vous. »

« Ah ok, ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble demain soir ? »

« Oui avec plaisir, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message quand ta garde sera terminée. » Proposa-t-elle d'une douceur infinie qui fit fondre le cœur d'Emma.

« Compte sur moi. » Ils se sourient gentiment tous les deux avant que Regina ne les laisse reprendre et ainsi se diriger vers le bureau de Marco.

« Bon aller on reprend nous deux ! » S'exclama Emma en sortant son chronomètre de la poche de son gilet. « Voyons voir combien de temps tu peux tenir... » Dit-elle sur un air de défi ce qui fit sourire le jeune Peter.

* * *

« Hey... t'as essayé de discuter avec Emma ? » Demanda Anna lorsqu'elle arriva au pied du lit de Gabriella, sur un ton neutre voulant cacher la déception qu'elle ressentait par rapport à son amie.

« Ça ne changera rien à ce qu'il s'est passé Anna... » Répondit la brune alors qu'elle feuilletait un magazine, allongée sur son matelas.

« C'est sûr. Et je ne dirai pas ce que j'en pense parce que ça ne me regarde pas... mais... »

« Vas-y je t'en prie... fais-toi plaisir je l'ai mérité de toute façon... »

La rousse regarda son amie avec compassion et s'assit sur le bord du lit de celle-ci. « Non... C'est pas la peine. Je crois que tu en souffres déjà suffisamment comme ça. » Dit-elle en lui souriant faiblement.

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et Peter il y a une demie heure... » Fit la brune en s'adossant à son oreiller pour se retrouver assise et face à son amie. « C'est clairement terminé entre elle et moi... et ce qu'il s'est passé avec Peter n'y a rien changé. C'était déjà comme ça... »

« Peut-être qu'au final c'est mieux ainsi, tu ne crois pas ? »

« J'en sais trop rien pour le moment... Mais c'est clair que de me dire que cette fois c'est terminé pour de bon... ça me fout un coup... tu vois ? »

« Oui je vois... »

« C'est qu'on était pas faite pour être ensemble... je dois me faire à l'idée c'est tout. » Fit la brune en haussant négligemment ses épaules, les larmes au bord des yeux alors que la rousse la prenait dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma rentra chez elle avec Pongo. Elle alla se changer partit faire un petit training d'une heure avec son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes au bord du lac comme à leur habitude.

Puis rentra chez elle, se doucha une nouvelle fois avant de se changer pour enfiler une tenue casual chic et de laisser son chien avant de quitter son domicile pour la journée.

Après un petit quart d'heure en voiture, elle arriva devant l'Université de Chicago l'une des plus renommée au monde. Elle se gara sur le parking du campus puis se balada automatiquement dans les différentes allée du bâtiment, dans l'aile ouest plus précisément, avant de s'arrêter devant une grande porte en bois massif d'y frapper avec son poing et qu'on ne l'autorise à entrer.

« Salut Ingrid. » Lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, tandis qu'une autre tête blonde releva son visage dans sa direction.

« Bonjour Emma... » Répondit-elle un air dépité sur le visage. « Je déteste corrigé les copies de mes élèves... » Souffla-t-elle, désespérée.

« Quoi ils sont si mauvais que ça en orthographe ? » S'amusa Emma tout en prenant place le fauteuil situé près de la fenêtre comme à son habitude.

« S'il n'y avait que ça justement... Soit ! Je terminerai plus tard. » La femme se redressa, tournant son fauteuil à roulette sur la droite avant de se mettre debout et d'avancer vers un petit espace cuisine ou elle se servit une tasse de café.

« Je t'en propose pas comme d'habitude... »

« Non merci. » Répondit Emma, sa tête baisser en arrière, le visage vers le plafond et les yeux clos.

« T'es en avance aujourd'hui... » Fit Ingrid en regardant son horloge mural.

Le Professeur Ingrid Fisher est l'une des plus anciennes amies d'Emma. Approchant la cinquantaine, cette blonde aux reflet blanc d'un mètre soixante-quinze, pas plus épaisse qu'un câble de frein mais d'une élégance à toute épreuve donnait ses cours de sciences occultes depuis plus de vingt ans à l'université.

« De dix minutes n'exagère pas... » S'amusa Emma en prenant un peu plus ses aises dans son fauteuil, allant jusqu'à passer ses jambes par-dessus le côté pour les laisser tomber dans le vide.

« Et bien c'est tant mieux, je vais pouvoir souffler deux minutes comme ça ! » S'exclama l'autre femme en allant s'asseoir dans le canapé en face d'Emma, celui collé contre le mur près de l'entrée. « Alors dis-moi... Ça été ta garde d'hier ? »

« Ouais super... On a eu une fuite de gaz hier soir dans un immeuble sur Burbank, pas de victimes mortelles mais une dizaines de personnes embarquée à l'hôpital dû aux inhalations de gaz... »

« Oui j'en ai entendu parlé... vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous ennuyez dis-moi. »

« Nope. Ça et puis le fait aussi qu'avec Gabriella c'est terminé. »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien cette fille... »

« C'est compliqué... »

« Ça l'est toujours avec toi. A chaque fois tu trouves une excuse pour ne pas resté très longtemps avec quelqu'un. Et j'avoue même que tu m'impressionne. Je crois qu'en quinze ans qu'on se connaît tu n'es jamais restée aussi longtemps avec la même personne ! »

« Ouais je sais... mais là ça devenait trop dure à supporter pour elle. Elle voulait plus et je pouvais pas le lui donner... du coup elle s'est envoyée en l'air avec le jeune Mills ... »

« Le cousin du Maire ?! »

« Yep... »

Puis une personne frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

« Salut Ingrid ! Dis... oh désolée si je vous dérange. » Fit une troisième blonde en se tenant à l'encadrement de la porte.

« Oh Katherine ! Pas de soucis entre ! » Fit Ingrid en faisant un signe avec sa main alors qu'Emma rajustait sa position sur son fauteuil, souriant poliment à la nouvelle venue.

« Je peux repasser plus tard si tu veux ? » Fit Katherine sur un ton gêné.

« Non je t'assure entre. Je t'ai demandé de venir parce que justement je voulais vous présenter. Donc Katherine voici Emma, la consultante dont je t'ai parlé et dont je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait t'aider pour ton cours. Emma voici Katherine Midas. Elle est nouvelle enseignante de cette année et je t'avais dit qu'une de mes collègues recherchait quelqu'un pour son cours sur Milton Friedman et tu m'avais dit que tu pourrais sûrement lui filer un coup de pouce. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Emma Swan, enchanté. » Fit la pompière en se levant pour tendre sa main vers le professeur d'histoire. Mais celle-ci semblait septique.

« Veuillez m'excuser Mademoiselle mais... vous semblez jeune. Très jeune. Lorsque Ingrid me parlait de vous et de vos connaissances je pensais tomber... »

« Sur une vieille historienne à la retraite ? » S'amusa Emma alors qu'avec Katherine elles se serraient la main.

« Oui. Mais sans offenses... » Rétorqua-t-elle en levant ses paumes de mains devant son buste.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Vous n'êtes pas la première à me le dire. Disons seulement pour faire court que je suis une fan de l'histoire et que j'adore en apprendre un peu plus chaque jour » La jeune femme ne semblait pas très optimiste alors Emma renchérit « Et puis mon... père à suivi ses cours donc il me parlait souvent de lui. » Dit Emma en lançant un regard en coin à Ingrid.

« Vous pensez donc pouvoir m'aider ? » Lança avec espoir la nouvelle venue.

« Je ferai tout pour en tout cas. »

« Parfait ! Vous seriez libre demain ? »

« Oui, dites-moi l'heure et je viendrai. »

« Neuf heures ? »

« Entendu, je serai-là. »

« Parfait ! Oh Ingrid je te remercie ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, bon après-midi mesdames. »

« Au revoir. » S'écrièrent les deux autres blondes avant qu'elles ne reprennent leurs placent.

« Tu l'a bien connu ce Milton Friedman ? » Questionna Ingrid un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Oui et pas qu'un peu ! Il a été mon professeur pendant un temps... ici même d'ailleurs... »

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux avant qu'elles ne se remettent au boulot.

Emma et Ingrid travaillaient ensemble puisqu'Emma en connaissait un rayon sur le surnaturel depuis des siècles et voulait transmettre son avoir à Ingrid qui mangeait chaque parole qu'Emma lui racontait.

TBC...

* * *

 **Rendez-vous dimanche prochain :)**

 **Bonne semaine à vous.**


	13. Voyage de toute urgence

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

 **Veuillez pardonner mon retard, je croule sous le travail pour le moment et je n'ai pas une minute à moi.**

 **Petite parenthèse concernant la fic, plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait part d'une similitude avec la saga "Damnés" de Lauren Kate (dont j'ignorais l'existence :s), la série "Forever" (que je n'ai pas regardé) ou encore le film "Hancock" (que je connais par coeur...) et n'ayant pas lu ou suivit les deux premiers, il est vrai que le film "Hancock m'a inspiré, mais cela s'arrête là. Je voulais une histoire avec deux êtres qui se connaissent depuis bien longtemps et... et je vais m'arrêter là pour ne pas vous spoiler la fic :p.**

 **Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire dans ma fanfic, je le sors de ma petite tête ;). Si similitudes il y a, c'est normal, il y a tellement de choses écrites, vues au ciné ou sur petits écrans, qu'aujourd'hui faire quelque chose de jamais vu ou lu relève limite de l'impossible... mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas essayer de tirer mon épingle du jeu et de vous faire découvrir ma version du déjà vu ;) (s'il y en a parmi vous qui ont compris ma dernière phrase je suis rassurée :'D).**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, je sais que le SQ manque cruellement à beaucoup d'entre vous, mais je vous en prie, soyez patient... et profitez tout simplement ;). Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Voyage de toute urgence

Le lendemain matin, comme promis Emma retourna à l'université pour y rencontrer Katherine Midas, la consœur d'Ingrid, afin de l'aider dans l'organisation de son prochain sujet de cours.

« Ah Emma ! Pile à l'heure! » Lança-t-elle depuis le parking où la blonde venait de garer sa voiture.

« Ça m'arrive parfois... » S'amusa-t-elle tirant un sourire à Katherine.

« Suivez-moi, mon bureau est de ce côté. » Annonça-t-elle en indiquant l'aile sud du grand bâtiment central. « Hier vous disiez donc que votre père avait suivit les cours de Monsieur Friedman ? »

« C'est ça... » Répondit Emma dans un sourire confiant tout en marchant aux côtés de Katherine.

Depuis le temps, Emma avait appris à mentir. Pas qu'elle en était fière, mais le mensonge était devenu une seconde nature à l'instant même où son mode de vie l'y obligea.

Et tout cela ne lui était pas venu d'un coup. Il avait fallut qu'elle apprenne à réfléchir vite pour ne pas paraître paniquée et donc prise de court. L'obligeant alors a revoir ses mimiques faciales. Elle savait que pour qu'un mensonge soit crédible, il fallait qu'elle-même y croit. Mais Emma s'était faite une promesses et voulait s'y tenir au maximum, ne mentir qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Elle tenait bon, la plupart du temps. Mais parfois le mensonge devenait son seul refuge, et son issue de secours lorsque les choses devenaient trop compliqués pour elle. Et parfois, le mensonge sortait avant même qu'elle ait pu y penser.

« Nous y sommes ! » S'exclama Katherine en ouvrant la porte en chêne de son bureau. « Installez-vous à votre aise, d'accord ? »

« Entendu... »

« Je vous faire du café vous en voulez ? »

« Heumm... non merci j'ai eu ma dose ce matin. » Déclina gentiment la Lieutenante.

« Comme vous voulez. » Fit la professeure d'économie en haussant les épaules tout en mettant une dosette dans sa machine à expresso.

Elle alla ensuite prendre place sur la chaise en face d'Emma, posa sa tasse fumante sur son bureau tout en évitant les feuilles de papier qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur la table, puis elles purent commencer.

Durant plus de trois heures, Emma donna un maximum d'informations sur l'économiste qui intéressait tant Katherine. Sur les travaux qu'il avait entrepris, sa manière d'enseigner, sa vision de penser... Tous ses renseignements qu'Emma tenait de l'homme lui-même donnèrent presque le tournis à l'enseignante qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« Ingrid ne m'a vraiment pas menti lorsqu'elle disait que vous étiez une mine d'informations ! » Lança Katherine en prenant appuis sur le dossier de sa chaise, faisant sourire Emma poliment.

Elle avait horreur d'être complimentée. Pas que ça la dérangeait, pire, ça la gênait.

« Merci... » Se contenta de répondre la pompière en se tenant la nuque alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » Lança Katherine suffisamment fort pour être entendue de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Kate c'est moi ! » Fit une voix féminine en entrant dans le bureau alors que les deux blondes avaient les yeux rivés sur la nouvelle arrivante.

« Regina ! Entre je t'en prie ! » Fit la Professeure en se levant de son siège pour accueillir son amie.

« Madame le Maire... » Souffla Emma pour manifester sa présence que ne manqua pas de remarquer la brune.

« Miss Swan... Décidément le destin fait tout pour vous mettre sur ma route... » S'amusa la politicienne en échangeant un sourire amusée avec la concernée sous les yeux de Katherine qui n'y comprit plus rien.

« Heu... vous vous connaissez ? » Questionna-t-elle en regardant les deux femmes à tour de rôle.

« En effet... tu as devant toi le Lieutenant Emma Swan, l'un des meilleurs pompiers de la ville... » Proclama Regina en lançant un regard intense à Emma qui souriait à moitié. « Mais toi, comment tu la connais ? » Fit la brune, quelque peu sur la défensive tout en s'adressant à son amie.

« Et bien tu as devant toi l'une des meilleures historienne de la ville ! » S'exclama à son tour Katherine avant de glousser, suivie par Regina tandis que l'autre blonde ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Vous me surestimez beaucoup trop... » Souffla-t-elle avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur. Spectacle que ne manqua pas de remarquer Regina, ce qui eut le don de lui couper le souffle.

« Je ne vous savais pas amatrice d'histoire Lieutenant... » Fit Regina alors qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés.

« Oh c'est loin d'être une amatrice crois-moi ! » S'interposa Katherine en s'assoyant sur son fauteuil en cuire avant de reprendre. « Cette femme est une encyclopédie à elle seule ! Emma travaille pour l'université depuis quelques années maintenant. »

« Eh bien... vous êtes pleines de surprises Miss Swan... »

« Je m'occupe comme je peux pendant mes jours de récup'... »

« Et modeste en plus de cela... » Renchérit la brune qui ne détacha pas son regard de la blonde qui était assise près d'elle.

« C'est sympa à toi d'être passée me voir... Madame le Maire... » Lança Katherine un tantinet moqueuse faisant sourire la brune qui détourna ses yeux dans sa direction.

« N'est-ce pas... j'étais même venue pour te proposer d'aller déjeuner mais... je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre plus longtemps dans votre travail... » Fit Regina dans un clin d'œil adressé à son amie.

« Oh euh... on avait terminé de toutes façons... Je vais vous laisser aller manger. » Glissa Emma en se redressant sur sa chaise surprenant les deux autres femmes.

« Venez avec nous Emma, je vous invite. Pour vous remercier de votre aide. » Lança Katherine en se levant une nouvelle fois de sa chaise.

« L'université me paie pour ça donc euh... »

« J'insiste vraiment. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients Regina ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. » Souffla la brune en regardant intensément Emma, tandis que celle-ci brûlait littéralement de désir pour la jolie politicienne.

« Super ! » Conclus l'enseignante en enfilant son foulard autour de son cou tandis que Regina se levait de sa chaise, un sourire carnassier sur les traits faisant déglutir Emma qui soupira avant de les suivre pour quitter le bureau.

Elles marchèrent durant dix bonnes minutes pour rejoindre la grande cafétéria de l'université où Katherine et Regina avaient l'habitude de fréquenter lors de leur pauses respectives.

« Ça fait un petit temps qu'on n'a pas mangé ensemble. » Fit Katherine en payant sa salade composée, suivie par Regina tandis qu'Emma opta pour un sandwich au poulet et crudités.

« Trois semaines si ma mémoire est bonne... » Répondit Regina avant d'aller prendre place autour d'une table. « Alors Miss Swan dites-moi... comment une si jeune femme telle que vous, puisse en savoir autant sur l'histoire devançant même les professeurs les plus expérimentés... ? » Questionna la mairesse dans un sourire étincelant.

« Eh bien je ne suis plus si jeune que ça vous savez... » Fit Emma en haussant les sourcils tout en regardant son sandwich faisant rire les deux femmes à ses côtés.

« Vous devez avoir quoi... trente-deux, trente-trois ans ? » S'amusa la brune qui fêterait ses quarante ans prochainement.

« J'approche plutôt les trente-huit en fait... » Souffla Emma de dépit faisant rire les deux femmes autour d'elle avant de se dire mentalement « _et mille neuf-cents ans de plus._ »

Cette phrase mentale l'amusa toute seule mais Regina et Katherine rigolant toujours à sa phrase précédente, ne remarquèrent rien.

« Sérieusement ?! » S'étonna l'autre blonde. « Vous ne les faites vraiment pas... »

« Elle a raison. » Appuya Regina faisant sourire Emma qui les remercia toutes les deux gentiment.

Alors qu'elles continuaient à manger dans une ambiance conviviale Emma reçut un texto sur son téléphone de la part de Graham. **"Je suis aux urgences avec Cléo, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec le bébé... Appelle-moi quand tu peux."**

Emma serra la mâchoire tout en fermant un instant les yeux, attirant l'attention des deux amies à côtés d'elle.

« Ça ne va pas ma chère ? » Demanda Regina, son ton démontrant clairement son inquiétude.

« Heum... je suis sincèrement désolée Mesdames, mais je vais devoir vous laisser... » Lança Emma en se levant de sa chaise précipitamment. « Merci pour le sandwich. » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Katherine.

« Il y a quelque chose que l'on peut faire pour vous aider ? » Demanda cette dernière avant d'échanger un regard furtif avec Regina.

« Non... Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien mais je dois absolument partir. Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi. Au revoir. » Lança Emma dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant de s'éloigner des deux femmes qui eurent à peine le temps de la saluer.

Alors qu'Emma s'éloignait de plus en plus, Regina ne la quitta pas des yeux. La regardant s'éloigner à regrets au fur et à mesure des pas que faisait Emma. « Dit donc toi... » Fit Katherine en observant Regina qui continuait de regarder la blonde s'en aller. « Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? Comme par exemple, depuis quand tu craques pour elle ?»

« Je n'en sais rien... » Souffla la brune désespérée alors que Katherine ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle ne pensait pas que son amie lâcherait le morceau si facilement.

« T'es pas sérieuse ?! » Demanda-t-elle, n'en revenant toujours pas.

C'est à ce moment-là que Regina se reprit. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait d'avouer, elle voulut afficher une mine fermée pour éviter toute autre question mais il était déjà trop tard.

« Oh non Regina Mills je connais ce regard depuis le lycée... Tu te ne défileras pas aujourd'hui ! Je veux tout savoir ! »

« Mais il n'y rien à dire... elle et moi... il n'y rien, c'est bien simple. Peut-être un peu de flirt mais ça s'arrête-là. »

« Mouais... » Fit la blonde peu convaincue en se croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

« Je t'assure... » Tenta Regina en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Mais la question est : Est-ce que tu en voudrais d'avantage ? » Reprit Katherine sans prendre en considération ce que son amie venait de lui dire.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je n'ai jamais été avec une femme auparavant mais elle c'est différent... Elle me fait me sentir différente. Elle ne cherche pas à me mettre dans son lit à chaque fois que nous parlons, sinon je pense que ça serait déjà arriver... »

« Owww... » S'étonna Katherine qui n'en pouvait déjà plus des révélations de la brune. « C'est que tu ne dirais pas non coquine... »

« Je te l'ai dit... avec elle je me sens différentes. Je n'ai pas envie de la dominer comme je domine mes partenaires. Avec elle j'ai surtout envie de construire quelque chose. Et je sais que je ne lui suis pas indifférente non plus... »

« Oui ça j'avais remarqué aussi. »

« Tu vois ! Mais pour une raison que j'ignore... elle n'a encore rien tenté... »

« C'est étonnant. »

« Et pire ! Elle me résiste ! Je n'avais connu ça auparavant... »

« C'est peut-être pour ça que tu te sens différente. Tu as toujours eu les hommes que tu voulais au moment où tu les voulais... Visiblement les femmes ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Non j'ai déjà eu à faire à des femmes qui si elles l'auraient pu, elles m'auraient prise sur mon bureau... non Emma c'est autre chose. »

« Et j'imagine que tu veux savoir quoi... »

« Évidemment ! Elle m'intrigue... et pour une raison que j'ignore elle m'attire plus que de raison. » Lâcha Regina dans un soupire de désespoir.

« Et bien si un jour on m'avait dit que la grande Regina Mills changerait de bord ! Je l'aurais dit à ta mère uniquement pour lui faire une crise cardiaque... »

« Tu abuses... »

« Quoi ? Comme si elle m'appréciait de toute façon... » Souffla la blonde en haussant des épaules avant de boire une gorgée à sa bouteille d'eau.

« De toutes façons ma mère n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Pas cette fois. J'ai largement atteint nos objectifs. J'ai le droit de prendre un peu de temps pour moi maintenant. »

« Bien dit ! »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, cela doit rester entre nous... Du moins pour le moment...»

« Muette comme une tombe tu me connais. »

Katherine sourit tendrement à son amie pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle la soutiendrait et Regina lui rendit rapidement son sourire.

« Il faut que tu en aies le cœur net. Que tu l'invites à sortir. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait figure-toi... »

« Et elle a refusé ?! » S'exclama la blonde les yeux écarquillés alors que Regina secouait la tête.

« C'est une longue histoire... »

« Et bien vas-y raconte-moi... »

* * *

« Graham ! » Fit Emma dans son téléphone une fois assise derrière le volant de sa voiture. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

« Elle a eu des crampes tout-à-coup mais plus fortes que d'habitude et s'est mise à perdre du sang depuis son entre-jambes... »

« Quoi ?! Depuis quand ! » S'exclama Emma qui posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche.

« Une heure. Les médecins l'ont tout de suite emmenée pour lui faire des examens... on attend les résultats. »

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu peux me la passer s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Emma les larmes aux bords des yeux.

« Oui bien sûr je te la passe. » Dit-il avant qu'Emma n'entende un grésillement à l'autre bout du fil. « Maman... » Fit Cléo avant d'éclater en sanglot brisant le cœur d'Emma.

« Je suis là ma Princesse... ça va aller hein... les médecins vont s'occuper de vous deux... » Lança Emma sur le point de fondre en larme elle aussi.

« J'ai tellement peur Maman... et tellement mal... » Fit la brune tout en pleurant alors qu'Emma se sentait impuissante.

« Écoute je... je prends le prochain vol, ok ? J'arrive, tiens bon. Je t'aime. »

Cléo ne répondit pas mais Emma su que son silence était dû à sa tristesse puis elle entendit que Graham reprenait le combiné. « Je pars pour l'aéroport. Tiens-moi au courant à chaque fois, ok ? »

« Entendu. »

Emma ne perdit pas plus de temps, elle raccrocha et prit la route en direction sa maison. En chemin elle appela l'aéroport afin de leur demander combien de temps avant le prochain vol disponible et on lui annonça trois heures trente. Emma savait donc qu'elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre.

Elle rentra chez elle, courut jusqu'à l'étage où elle s'activa à préparer un sac contenant des vêtements pour quelques jours tout en prenant son téléphone afin de sonner à Marco.

« Booth, j'écoute. » Fit le Capitaine au bout du fil.

« Chef c'est Emma... écoutez j'aurais une faveur à vous demander Chef...»

Marco sentant le ton suppliant d'Emma fronça des sourcils et s'inquiéta immédiatement.

« Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je... je vais pas pouvoir assurer ma garde demain. Je dois m'envoler pour le Maine dans moins de deux heures trente et il faut absolument que j'y sois. »

« Le Maine ? »

« Oui euh... ma tante Cléo est aux urgence en ce moment... un problème avec sa grossesse mais je ne sais pas quoi... Chef- »

« - Fonce ne te préoccupe pas de nous, j'assurerai ta place demain ne t'en fais pas. » La coupa-t-il pour la rassurer lorsqu'il comprit la gravité de la situation.

« Merci Chef... » Lâcha Emma qui se retenait de pleurer, son téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule gauche tout en emballant son nécessaire de toilette.

« Fais-lui savoir que le 51 est de tout cœur avec elle. » Dit-il d'une voix compatissante qui fit sourire la blonde. Elle avait vraiment de la chance de pouvoir compter sur une telle équipe.

Au moment de partir, elle croisa Ruby. Et sans rentrer dans les détails elle lui demanda si cela ne la dérangerait pas de s'occuper de Pongo car elle devait partir pour quelques jours mais ne savaient pas combien de temps exactement. Ruby n'hésita pas et accepta immédiatement. Emma lui confia alors les clefs de chez elle tout en la remerciant puis caressa son fidèle compagnon avant de prendre la route en direction de l'aérodrome de la ville.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma arriva aux urgences ce soir-là, après avoir louée une voiture à l'aéroport et d'avoir fais le trajet aussi vite qu'elle le pu, elle ferma les yeux et inspira une longue fois avant de se regarder dans le rétroviseur. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour sa fille. Qu'importe la nouvelle, il fallait qu'elle soit un pilier pour elle et pour Graham.

Elle sortit de son véhicule de location, le verrouilla puis trottina jusqu'à la réception des urgences.

« Bonsoir Madame, je cherche la chambre de Cléo Humbert s'il vous plaît. »

La vieille secrétaire regarda dans les fichiers d'entrée de son ordinateur puis releva son regard vers la blonde. « Et vous êtes... ? » Demanda-t-elle avec dédain ce qui énerva Emma qui était prête à lui répondre _« Sa mère, qui d'autre ?! »_

Mais Emma ne pouvait pas agir comme ça. Elle se devait de rester naturelle et de prendre sur elle. « Sa nièce Emma. Son mari m'a contacter pour me dire qu'elle était ici. »

La vieille femme regarda à nouveau son écran puis indiqua a Emma qu'elle pouvait se rendre au fond du couloir et rejoindre la chambre portant le numéro vingt-cinq. Emma prit à peine le temps de la remercier et courut jusqu'à l'endroit indiquer. Elle entra en trombe dans la pièce et vit Graham assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit où se trouvait Cléo endormie, une perfusion au bras droit où trois médicaments lui étaient reliés.

« Emma... » Lança son gendre en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

« Hey... » Dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte durant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se séparent. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'on dit les médecins ? »

« Ils disent que son état est critique mais stable... on s'est pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé en faite... Ils disent que les prochaines heures seront déterminante. Soit ils s'en sortent tous les deux soit... » Dit-il en laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue ce qui serra le cœur d'Emma « Soit notre fils ne s'en sortira pas... » Fit-il avant de craquer et qu'Emma le prenne dans ses bras à nouveau. Le serrant fort tout contre elle alors qu'elle lutait pour ne pas se laisser aller aux larmes elle aussi.

« Maman... » Souffla Cléo en émergeant petit à petit de son sommeil, les médicaments l'assommant littéralement.

« Je suis là ma Princesse... » Répondit Emma en s'approchant d'elle tout en lui souriant tendrement. Graham reprenant sa place sur le fauteuil tandis que la blonde déposait un baiser tendre sur la front de sa fille.

« Oh Maman... j'ai tellement peur si tu savais... » Fit la brune alors qu'Emma la prenait dans ses bras.

« Je sais ma puce... je sais... mais je suis là maintenant... »

Cléo se laissa aller dans les bras de sa mère, pleurant encore tandis que Graham prenait l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Ensuite Emma s'assit sur le bord du lit, et pour la première fois, vit le ventre bien arrondi de sa fille. Elle inspira profondément pour éviter de pleurer à tout prix puis leva une main frêle pour l'approcher du ventre de sa fille.

Hésitante au début, Emma lança tout de même un regard au couple pour avoir leur approbation et celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

Tout en douceur et d'une main tremblante, Emma posa la paume de sa main sur le ventre de sa fille tout en fermant les yeux. Les larmes devenant de plus en plus dures à garder pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle posait sa main sur le ventre de Cléo alors que le bébé n'était plus au stade d'embryon et son cœur se serra en imaginant que cela pourrait aussi être la dernière fois...

TBC...


	14. Retour à la maison

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon weekend. Je ne traîne pas aujourd'hui, je n'en ai pas trop le temps mais je voulais vous dire merci encore pour tout le soutient que vous m'apportez. Sachez que je ne l'oublierai pas ;).**

 **Je suis heureuse de constater que mon histoire vous passionne toujours autant et que vous vous soyez autant attachés aux personnages, c'est dans ces moments-là que l'on se rend compte du partage qu'un auteur peut avoir avec ses lecteurs :).**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne journée ET une bonne lecture, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour une suite qui devrait plaire à plus d'un... ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Retour à la maison

Emma et Graham passèrent la nuit au chevet de Cléo. Le silence régnait en maître dans la chambre. Seul le bip régulier du monitoring et la venue des infirmières une fois par heure cassait cette monotonie. Malgré sa lutte pour rester éveillée, les médicaments eurent raison de la brune qui dormit la plupart du temps.

Au petit matin, Emma reçut plusieurs messages de soutient de la part de ses collègues de la caserne. Elle sourit à moitié en laissant sa première larme lui échapper pour s'écouler sur sa joue alors qu'une infirmière entrait dans la chambre.

« Bonjour... » Souffla la nouvelle entrante dans un sourire poli pendant que Graham et Emma se contentèrent d'hocher la tête en guise de salutation. « Je viens reprendre ses paramètres... » Lança-t-elle en approchant du lit pour regarder l'écran qui affichait ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir pour ensuite placer le thermomètre dans l'oreille de Cléo, tout en douceur pour éviter de la réveiller, puis se recula. « Le médecin vient d'arriver, il ne va pas tarder à passer vous voir. » Chuchota l'infirmière dans un petit sourire compatissant avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.

« Hmmm... » Se plaignit Cléo en posant ses mains sur le bas de son ventre , affichant une petite grimace pour démontrer sa douleur avant d'ouvrir peu à peu les yeux et de voir Emma et Graham assis sur un fauteuil de chaque côté de son lit. « Quelle heure il est ? » Demanda-t-elle en respirant de petite bouffée d'oxygène assez rapidement tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient et se refermaient aussitôt.

« Huit heures quart à peu près... » Souffla Graham en prenant la main de sa femme amoureusement dans la sienne, ce qui la fit sourire tendrement dans sa direction.

Puis la brune tourna lentement sa tête pour regarder sa mère. Sans échanger le moindre mot, elles se sourirent faiblement toutes les deux avant qu'Emma ne se lève pour embrasser le front de sa fille. « Le médecin ne va pas tarder à passer te voir... C'est l'infirmière qui vient de nous le dire. » Lança Emma lorsqu'elle reprit sa place sur son fauteuil.

« D'accord... » Souffla la brune en hochant légèrement sa tête sur son oreiller.

« Tu veux un verre d'eau ? » Proposa Graham gentiment et la brune acquiesça silencieusement.

« Je vais aller nous chercher ça. » Proposa Emma en se levant une nouvelle fois pour se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre et marcher vers la fontaine à eau un peu plus loin afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Lorsqu'elle revint deux minutes plus tard, elle vit le médecin et une infirmière entrer la chambre de sa fille. Elle accéléra donc le pas pour pouvoir entendre ce que le docteur avait à dire.

« Bonjour Madame Humbert... » Souffla l'obstétricien dans un sourire confiant une fois qu'il se retrouva au pied du lit de la brune. Graham resserrant sa prise sur la main de son épouse tandis qu'Emma se glissa dans la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas interrompre le médecin. « Comment vous sentez ce matin ? Avez-vous encore des douleurs abdominales ? »

« Oui. Elles sont moins fortes qu'hier mais j'en ai encore... » Répondit-elle sans y porter grand intérêt. « Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est comment va mon bébé... j'ai besoin de savoir. » Déclara-t-elle en regardant le spécialiste droit dans les yeux, espérant par là qu'elle pourrait lire en lui.

« Le fait que vous ayez passé la nuit entière sans alertes est une bonne chose en soit. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang c'est vrai mais vous êtes arrivée très rapidement aux urgences ce qui a permit de mieux vous prendre en charge lors de l'opération. Et les examens gynécologique sont plutôt encourageant. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle et le bébé... » Commença Graham avec espoir.

« Il faut espérer que les choses ne s'empireront pas. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais encore vous garder aujourd'hui, par précaution. Si demain tout c'est bien passé, je vous laisserai rentrez chez vous. » Dit-il en s'adressant au couple alors qu'Emma se mit debout aux côtés de Graham.

« Vous... vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Osa demander Cléo d'une voix peureuse.

« Vous saviez que par votre âge et puisque cette grossesse est votre première, elle serait à risque. » Lança-t-il en s'adressant à la concernée qui hocha difficilement de la tête, se sentant fautive une fois de plus. « Mais j'ai lu votre dossier et je sais que tout c'était très bien passé jusqu'ici. Mais il n'est pas impossible que vous accouchiez plutôt que prévu. Ce qu'il vous faut surtout à partir de maintenant c'est du repos. Plus question d'aller travailler, de nettoyer, cuisiner... Vous devez absolument en faire le moins possible. » Dit-il d'une voix ferme pour faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« J'y veillerai Docteur. Merci beaucoup. » Promis Graham avant d'échanger un regard tendre avec sa femme.

« Bien. Je repasserai vous voir dans le courant de l'après-midi. » Conclut le médecin avant de quitter la pièce, l'infirmière à ses talons tandis que dans la chambre, on sembla respirer pour la première fois.

Cléo se mit même à pleurer, mais cette fois de soulagement. L'espoir renaissait dans son cœur.

Emma fit alors le tour du lit et s'assit sur le bord pour passer une main douce sur l'une des joues de sa fille. « Tu vois... vous allez vous en sortir ce petit bonhomme et toi... » Fit Emma, les yeux brillant dans un sourire tendre alors que Cléo pleurait encore.

« Je vais passer à la maison pour me changer et te chercher quelques affaires. Puis je passerai au boulot pour leur dire que je serai absent aujourd'hui puis je reviendrai près de toi, d'accord ? » Proposa Graham avant de se pencher sur sa femme pour l'embrasser délicatement les lèvres sous le regard attendrit d'Emma. Il embrassa ensuite le ventre de sa femme en s'attardant quelques instants avant de se relever et de ravaler une larme qui tentait de s'échapper. « Emma tu veux m'accompagner ? » Proposa-t-il en se redressant vers sa belle-mère.

« Heumm... non ça va, j'irai quand tu reviendras ainsi y aura toujours quelqu'un auprès d'elle. »

« Entendu. » Dit-il dans un sourire affectueux avant de prendre sa veste d'embrasser une dernière fois Cléo qui prit son visage entre ses mains avant de le laisser partir.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là... » Avoua Cléo en direction de sa mère.

« C'est normal. Ma fille ne va pas bien alors j'accours vers elle... » Murmura Emma en souriant tendrement à la brune tout en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Et pour ta garde... ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Et bien que le 51 t'envoie tout son soutient, ce qui m'importe c'est toi. Ils peuvent faire sans moi pour quelques heures... » Assura la blonde dans un clin d'œil ce qui fit sourire une fois encore sa fille.

« Tu les remercieras pour moi. »

« J'y manquerai pas. »

Une bonne heure plus tard, Graham revint pour relayer Emma qui alla jusque chez eux pour se doucher et se reposer quelques heures pour ensuite retourner à l'hôpital. Pendant qu'elle était absente, la famille de Graham allèrent rendre visite à Cléo eux aussi avant qu'Emma ne revienne en fin de journée avec de quoi dîner pour elle et Graham tandis que Cléo devaient se contenter du plateau repas de l'hôpital.

Pour la nuit suivante, Cléo insista pour que Graham rentre chez eux pour se reposer convenablement pendant qu'Emma resterait près d'elle. Peu convaincu Emma lui promit de le tenir au courant aux moindres nouvelles. Il se résigna alors à laisser sa femme pour rentrer chez lui. Il était clairement exténué et avait besoin de se reposer.

* * *

« Hey ! » Lança Peter en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de son appartement alors que Regina lui souriait gentiment avant de s'avancer pour le prendre dans ses bras furtivement.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de rentrer dans le loft du jeune homme tandis que celui-ci refermait la porte derrière elle.

« Un peu fatigué de ma garde mais ça va. Et toi ? T'es pas au boulot ? » Demanda-t-il intrigué alors que la brune prit un air faussement vexé.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te dire bonjour ? S'il n'y a que cela je m'en vais... »

« Non je suis content d 'te voir ! » S'exclama-t-il alors que la brune souriait sournoisement avant de prendre place sur le canapé. « Tu veux un café ? » Proposa le basané en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

« Volontiers merci... » Lança-t-elle au loin tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Peter revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux tasses en mains et les posa sur sa table basse avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de la brune.

« Merci... » Fit-elle en parlant de la tasse fumante qui lui avait été servit. « Et puis pour répondre à ta question je ne commence que dans une demie-heure... » Répondit-elle alors qu'il passait sa langue de moquerie ce qui amusa la brune. « Et puis... je voulais te demander comment c'était passé ta garde. »

« Bien. Mais ça m'a fait bizarre de ne pas la passer avec le Lieutenant Swan... » Dit-il en haussant des épaules alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre l'une des deux tasses dans ses mains.

« Comment ça ? » Fit Regina en fronçant des sourcils.

« Bah elle est dans le Maine en ce moment. Elle est allée rejoindre sa tante qui est à l'hôpital. »

« Cléo c'est ça ? »

« Ouais... comment tu le sais ? » Demanda-t-il en écarquillant légèrement ses yeux.

« Je... je l'ai rencontrée une fois il y a quelques mois... Elle avait l'air charmante. »

« Et enceinte surtout. Elle aurait pu perdre le bébé apparemment... » Poursuivit Peter alors que Regina ouvrit grand sa bouche.

« Oh mon Dieu... » Souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur ses lèvres. « Et est-ce que ça va maintenant ? Tu as eu des nouvelles ? »

« Ouais Emma nous a téléphonés hier soir. Sa tante et le bébé vont bien. Il faut surtout qu'elle se repose et normalement ça devrait aller. »

« Ouff... » Fit la brune qui sembla soulagée avant de secouer légèrement la tête. « Je savais que ce n'était pas rien... » Murmura Regina, intrigant le grand brun à ses côtés.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Et bien j'ai déjeuné avec Emma et Katherine il y a deux jours. Tout se passait bien et puis elle a reçu un message sur son téléphone, du coup elle est partie précipitamment... J'ai bien vu dans son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas... » Fit la brune qui se plongea dans ses souvenirs en plissant ses yeux.

« C'est pour ça que tu es là... » Murmura Peter qui eut comme une illumination tout en regardant sa cousine relever le regard dans sa direction. « Tu voulais savoir comment elle allait en faite... »

« Non je... »

« Eh mais tu craquerais pas pour elle toi par hasard... » Dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse tandis que Regina soupira.

C'était le deuxième à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde en deux jours. Pour la discrétisation elle repassera...

« Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« C'est ça ouais. » Dit-il en hochant la tête avant de se mettre à rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... » S'offusqua Regina en croisant les bras elle aussi.

« Oh rien... disons que je crois que tu vas en baver avec elle ! »

« Quoi... pourquoi tu dis ça ? Elle a dit quelque chose de négatif sur moi ? » Questionna la brune à la limite de la panique.

« Non du tout... c'est juste qu'elle vient à peine de se séparer de Gabriella... et elle m'a dit que- »

« - Gabriella ? » Le coupa la brune en serrant la mâchoire.

« Ouais je sais... personne le savait. Et je suis pas censé en parler. Mais puisque tu t'intéresses à elle... »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'intéressais à elle... » Lança Regina en haussant des épaules avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

« À d'autres Regina ! Je te connais moi ! J'avais déjà remarqué comme tu la regardes... et j'avais mis ça sur le compte de la politesse... voire même de l'admiration... Mais maintenant je vois qu'en faite c'est parce que tu la kiffes graves ! »

« Mais pas du tout... » Rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton faussement désintéressé ce qui fit rire une fois de plus le grand brun.

« Crois ce que tu veux croire Regina mais la vérité est là... J'adore Emma elle est géniale et je t'aime donc c'est sûr que j'aimerais vous voir ensemble. Mais je te l'ai dit, elle vient à peine de se séparer de Gabriella. Et puis en plus, Emma m'a dit que si ça n'avait pas fonctionner entre elles c'est parce qu'elle aime déjà quelqu'un... »

« C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » Fit la brune d'une petite voix montrant clairement sa déception.

Alors pour Emma il avait juste été une question de flirt et rien de plus ? Non Regina refusait de le croire.

« Je suis désolé... » Dit-il dans un moue sincère.

« Et je suppose qu'elle ne t'as pas dit qui... »

« Nope... »

« Il faut que je l'a vois. Que j'en ai le cœur net. Je refuse de croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu de séduction pour elle... » Lança la brune en se mettant debout, parlant à haute voix mais perdue dans ses pensées, surprenant le brun à côté d'elle qu'elle avait momentanément oublié.

« Regina... » Dit-il en se mettant debout à son tour, posant une main sur chaque bras de sa cousine pour la ramener sur terre. « Hey... regarde-moi. »

« Tu sais quand est-ce qu'elle sera de retour ? » Questionna-t-elle à nouveau ce qui le surprit une fois encore.

« Heum... elle nous a dit qu'elle serait rentrée pour la prochaine garde... j'imagine qu'elle veut passer un maximum de temps auprès de sa tante. »

« C'est compréhensible... » Souffla Regina en se perdant une fois encore dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au juste ? »

« J'en sais rien pour le moment... Je vais y réfléchir. Merci Peter. » Dit-elle en lui embrassant gentiment la joue pour ensuite prendre son sac et s'avancer vers la porte.

« Tu sais... » Dit-il pour l'alpaguer avant qu'elle ne quitte son appartement, la faisant se retourner vers lui. « Je crois que cette femme a un sacré passé derrière elle. Je te connais Regina. Je sais que tu ne fais pas dans le durable. Et même si j'ai l'impression que tu tiens beaucoup à Emma comme jamais tu ne l'aurais fait auparavant... ne joue pas avec elle s'il te plaît. » Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton presque suppliant alors que Regina hocha sa tête.

« J'en ai pas l'intention. Pas avec elle. » Lui assura-t-elle avant qu'ils ne se sourient et qu'ensuite elle ne fasse demi-tour pour sortir du loft.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi dans le Maine, Emma fit une dernière éteinte à sa fille alors que celle-ci était allongée dans son divan.

« N'oublie pas... si vous avez besoin de moi ou de quoique ce soit... tu m'appelles d'accord ? » Lança-t-elle en se reculant pour regarder sa fille.

« Promis Maman... mais ça ira ne t'en fais pas... La petite sœur de Graham va venir s'installer ici pour que je ne sois pas seule quand il ira travailler. »

« Je sais... » Souffla Emma qui aurait voulut être la personne qui resterait aux côtés de sa fille.

« Merci d'être venue Maman... » Souffla la brune en souriant tendrement à sa mère

« C'est normal que je sois venue... et je reviendrai aussi vite si tu en as besoin, tu m'entends ? »

« Oui... » Affirma Cléo en prenant une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime ma Princesse... » Murmura Emma contre l'oreille de sa fille qui sourit en serrant son étreinte un peu plus fort avant qu'Emma ne lui embrasse l'arrière de la tempe pour ensuite se reculer. « A bientôt petit homme... » Souffla Emma au dessus du ventre de la brune avant de déposer furtivement sa main sur celui-ci.

Elle échangea ensuite un dernier regard tendre avec sa fille puis partit avec Graham qui la raccompagne à sa voiture. « Donne-moi des nouvelles régulièrement, d'accord... » Fit-elle en prenant le grand brun dans ses bras pour une petite étreinte.

« Je te le promets. » Répondit-il avant de sourire à la blonde gentiment pour la voir monter dans son véhicule et quitter son allée. Il lui fit un dernier signe de main puis rentra chez lui retrouver sa femme.

* * *

En rentrant chez elle aux alentours de huit heures, Emma fut heureuse de voir Ruby s'avancer vers elle avec Pongo à ses pieds. Il accourut vers sa maîtresse et celle-ci s'accroupit pour saluer chaleureusement son chien. Depuis trois jours qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu, il lui avait sincèrement manqué, et à lui aussi.

« Salut mon beau... » Dit-elle alors qu'il lui léchait le visage affectueusement sous le regard amusé de Ruby. « Ça été avec lui ? » Demanda Emma en redressant son regard sur sa voisine.

« Un vrai petit ange... mais je crois que tu lui as terriblement manqué. »

« Ouais à moi aussi... » Dit-elle en caressant la tête de son chien. « Merci encore Ruby. »

« Pas de problème... j'espère que tout va bien pour ta tante ? »

« Oui... elle et le bébé sont hors de danger... mais il faudra tout de même rester vigilant. »

« Tant mieux... » Répondit Ruby alors qu'Emma passa une main devant sa bouche pour bailler. « Bon je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi, tu as l'air exténuée... »

« C'est pas faux... »

« Tiens tes clefs. » Fit la brune en tendant le trousseau à Emma qui lui sourit gentiment.

« Merci encore Ruby... »

« Aucun problème je t'assure... Bonne nuit Emma, bye Pongo ! » Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa maison alors qu'Emma faisait de même vers la sienne.

« Bye Ruby... et salue Dory pour moi. »

« Ce sera fait ! » S'exclama l'agente immobilière dans un sourire ravi en regagnant sa demeure.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma et son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes arrivèrent à la caserne où la plupart des pompiers étaient là pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

« Salut les gars... » Lança-t-elle dans un sourire reconnaissant alors qu'ils s'approchaient chacun leur tour pour une furtive étreinte.

« Contente de te revoir... » Souffla Anna alors qu'Emma la serrait dans ses bras.

« Ouais... je suis contente d'être-là... Et je tenais à vous remercier pour vos messages de soutient. Ça nous a beaucoup touché. » Affirma la blonde alors qu'ils lui souriaient gentiment.

Gabriella s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers Emma, ne sachant pas s'il elle devait la prendre dans ses bras où la saluer tout simplement. Mais Emma la devança en la prenant elle-même dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente qu'elle et le bébé aillent bien... » Murmura Gabriella en fermant brièvement les yeux.

« Merci... » Répondit la blonde à voix basse avant que le Chef n'arrive pour la saluer lui aussi.

En fin d'après-midi alors que la journée avaient été plutôt calme, Emma alla s'asseoir sur le bord du toit de la caserne, les pieds suspendu dans le vide. Un endroit plutôt isolé qui lui permettait de réfléchir au calme lorsqu'elle en avait le besoin tout en prenant l'air.

« Faites attention de ne pas tomber... » Lança une voix depuis l'entrée de la caserne faisant baisser le regard d'Emma qui sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Regina Mills.

Emma se releva sans l'once d'une hésitation alors que Regina prit peur en voyant la blonde si proche du vide. La Lieutenante alla ensuite jusqu'à l'échelle en acier qui longeait le mur latéral, la descendit et approcha de la brune.

« Madame Le Maire... Vous êtes venue voir si je ne bâillonnais pas Peter aujourd'hui ? » Lança Emma sur un air mutin qui fit rire la politicienne.

« Non pas cette fois... Je venais voir comme vous alliez et comment se portait votre tante. » Clama-t-elle avant d'inspirer un grande bouffée d'oxygène au contraire d'Emma qui cessa de respirer, surprise d'une telle révélation. « Peter m'a dit pour votre tante... » Poursuivit Regina qui se sentit obligée de se justifier.

« Oh... heu... eh bien, elle et le bébé vont mieux, bien mieux. Merci... »

Elles ne dirent rien durant un instant, préférant se plonger dans le regard de l'autre intensément. Non Regina n'avait pas rêvé. Emma tenait à elle tout comme elle tenait à Emma. Cette attirance elles le partageaient. Elle en était convaincue. Mais pourquoi la blonde s'entêtait-elle à l'ignorer ?

« Vous seriez libre demain soir ? » Questionna Regina sans la quitter du regard.

« Heum... je ne sais pas... » Répondit Emma qui reprenait ses esprits.

« J'organise un dîner avec certains visages emblématiques de cette ville. Et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous y soyez. »

« Moi ?! » S'étonna Emma qui plissa des yeux.

« Oui, vous. Vos supérieurs sont tous d'accord pour affirmer que vous êtes l'un des meilleurs pompier de la ville. Pour ne pas dire la meilleure... mais j'imagine qu'ils leur aient trop difficile d'avouer à voix haute qu'une femme soit au top du tableau... » S'amusa Regina dans un sourire moqueur qui tira un petit sourire à Emma. « Venez s'il vous plaît. » La supplia presque la brune alors qu'Emma soupira.

« D'accord... vous m'avez convaincue. »

« Parfait. » Répondit Regina ravie. « Le dîner se fait à mon domicile. Soyez donc là pour dix-neuf heures tapante. » Annonça-t-elle avant d'ouvrir son sac à main pour en sortir un calepin et un stylo alors qu'Emma ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Dîner en présence de Regina était une chose. Dîner chez elle en était une autre.

Regina écrivit son adresse sur un bout de papier puis le tendit à la blonde qui le prit d'une main hésitante.

« A demain soir Lieutenant... » Souffla Regina dans un clin d'œil aguicheur avant de lui tourner le dos et de marcher de façon suggestive vers sa voiture garée un peu plus loin. Faisant déglutir difficilement Emma. Cette femme allait finir par la rendre folle. Bien qu'elle soit déjà folle d'elle.

TBC...


	15. Dîner écourté

**Bonjour à tous, et désolée pour ce nouveau retard... je vous assure que je ne le fais pas exprès...**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Dîner écourté

Emma rentra chez elle le lendemain matin avant qu'une pluie fine ne se mette soudainement à tomber. Essuyant les pattes de Pongo pour éviter de trop salir sa maison, elle n'avait pas trop la tête à faire quoique ce soit aujourd'hui.

Pas même son sport quotidien.

Elle n'avait de cesse que de repenser au dîner de ce soir. Qu'allait-elle porter ? Qui serait présent ? Et surtout qu'allait-elle bien faire là-bas ? Elle avait clairement de plus en plus de mal à résister aux charmes de Regina et celle-ci le savait pertinemment. L'étau se refermait autour d'elle et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de s'y échapper pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'en avait aucune raison ni l'envie.

Alors qu'elle allait se pavaner dans son canapé pour le restant de sa journée, la sonnette de l'entrée l'arrêta dans son élan quand elle retentit. Emma se dirigea alors vers sa porte et l'ouvrit sur une Anna tout souriante.

« Hey... » Fit Emma surprise de voir son amie puisqu'elles s'étaient vue le matin même à la caserne. « Entre tu vas être malade... » Lança Emma en se dégageant pour laisser passer la rousse.

« Merci... » Répondit-elle toute dégoulinante alors qu'elle retirait sa veste et ses bottes. « C'est quoi cette pluie... ils avaient annoncé du soleil toute la semaine... on est au printemps maintenant, merde ! » S'énerva-t-elle en faisait rire Emma.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de recevoir Miss Météo ? » S'amusa Emma tout en se dirigeant vers son salon, la rousse sur ses talons.

« Eh bien j'avais envie de passer te voir... c'est tout. »

« Hein, hein... »

« Bah quoi ? Tu es mon amie et ta famille à échapper à une dure épreuve... j'ai envie d'être là pour toi c'est tout. » Fit la rousse en haussant les épaules innocemment alors qu'Emma la prit gentiment dans ses bras.

« Merci... c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. »

« C'est vrai ?! » S'étonna Anna en se reculant de la blonde, peu habituée à ce qu'Emma soit si amicale. En temps normal, Emma lui aurait dit que tout allait bien et n'aurait pas pris la peine de lui faire un câlin. Sa relation avec Gabriella l'avait peut-être changée tout compte fais. « Tu t'adoucis tu le sais ça ? » Lança-t-elle alors qu'elles s'asseyaient sur le divan.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Eh bien... tu n'as jamais été... tactile, fragile... je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Mais tu changes... c'est une bonne chose ! »

« Je deviens faible c'est ce que tu insinues ? »

« Quoi ?! Non ! J'aime bien la nouvelle toi ! Tu es sensible... Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être possible avec toi ! »

« Je suis pas sûre que ce soit un compliment... » Répondit Emma en haussant un sourcil alors qu'Anna se mit à rire.

« Si au contraire ! Tu es un roc Emma. Tu es une femme forte, autant au sens figuré qu'au sens propre... Indépendante, intelligente, qui sait ce qu'elle veut dans sa vie et qui n'a besoin de personne pour y arriver. Tu t'es faite toute seule... Je le vois bien. Mais à présent je vois aussi une femme douce, aimante et sensible... Tu as le droit de l'être tu sais ? Ce n'est pas une faiblesse. C'est une qualité comme une autre. »

« Je suis surtout en train de m'effondrer... Le mode de vie que je m'étais construite, le caractère que je m'étais forgée... tout ça est en train de s'effondrer... » Fit Emma en baissant la tête de dépit.

« C'est normale de lâcher prise de temps en temps... Je crois qu'au fond tu es fatiguée d'être cette femme forte que tout le monde voit en toi. Tu as le droit de craquer toi aussi. »

« Non justement. Je ne dois pas. »

« Mais pourquoi pas ? »

« Anna... il y a... il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. Beaucoup de chose. Et malheureusement je ne peux pas te les dire parce que c'est mieux pour toi que tu les ignores. Mais crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je ne peux pas flancher. »

« Écoute, je me contre-fiche de tes secrets... Tu es mon amie et ça ne changera pas. Tu ne veux pas me les dire, très bien j'ai aucun problème avec ça. C'est ton choix et je le respecte. Mais tu as tord lorsque tu dis que tu n'as pas le droit de fléchir les genoux de temps en temps. C'est la nature humaine. On ne peut pas être toujours au top... c'est impossible. »

« Si tu le dis... » Souffla Emma en se levant de son canapé pour aller dans sa cuisine. « Café ? » S'écria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

« Oui. » Répondit la rousse quand elle arriva près d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive au juste ? » Demanda Anna en se croisant les bras alors qu'elle prenait appui contre le frigidaire.

« Je te l'ai dit, je pars en vrille. » S'expliqua Emma en prenant deux mugs dans l'une de ses armoires.

« C'est à cause de ta séparation avec Gabi. » Lança-t-elle alors que la blonde cessa tout mouvement.

« Je ne préfère pas te répondre. » Répondit Emma en refermant sa boite contenant le café moulu qu'elle venait de verser dans son percolateur.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que tu aimerais que je te dise que oui c'est parce qu'elles et moi on a rompu. Et alors tu me dirais qu'il nous suffirait de nous remettre ensemble... »

« Si c'est à cause de l'histoire avec Peter... »

« Non Anna c'est pas à cause de ça ! » Fit Emma d'un ton quelque peu énervé avant qu'elle ne soupire bruyamment. « Écoute. Gabi et moi c'était bien le temps que ça a duré mais ça s'arrête-là. C'est vrai que ça me manque un peu mais c'est parce que je me retrouve à nouveau toute seule. Alors retire-toi de la tête que si je suis comme ça c'est parce que je veux que Gabi revienne. D'accord ? » Fit la blonde, alors que le café commençait à passer dans la machine prévu à cet effet, qu'elle préparait la crème et le sucre en attendant.

« Ok... » Répondit Anna qui n'osait plus rien répondre d'autre. Ayant comprit qu'elle avait peut-être dépassé les bornes.

« J'aime Regina Mills, Anna... » Lança Emma avant de détourner son regard pour éviter que la rousse ne voit les larmes au bord des yeux mais loupé pour elle, la rousse les avait vues.

« Je le savais ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en suivant Emma dans son salon pour la voir se vautrer sur son canapé. « Je le savais que tu l'aimais bien cette femme ! Et je suis persuadée qu'elle t'aime aussi ! J'ai bien vu les regards qu'elle te lance... On dirait une lionne prête à manger sa proie ! »

« Que t'es bête... »

« Non c'est vrai ! »

« Mais le problème il est là ! »

« Commença, je comprends pas... » Fit la rousse en prenant place aux côtés de la blonde une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne peux pas être avec elle Anna... »

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est à cause de son statut ? Ou parce que c'est une femme... ? »

« Non... ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. »

« Alors explique-moi. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je te l'ai dit tantôt... il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. Beaucoup de chose. Et ces choses inclues Regina. Je ne dois pas être avec elle. »

« Emma... si tu ne me dis pas de quoi il s'agit, je ne pourrai pas t'aider... »

« J'ai jamais dit que tu pourrais m'aider. » Répondit Emma en affichant une mine dépitée. « Et le pire c'est que j'ai rendez-vous chez elle ce soir... »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama la rousse. « Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ! C'est pour ça que t'es dans cet état ! » Comprit-elle alors qu'Emma évitait son regard.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois... c'est pas un rendez-vous galant... Elle est venue me voir hier en me disant qu'elle organisait un dîner avec quelques figures emblématiques de la ville et qu'elle voulait m'y voir. Et quand j'ai accepté elle m'a dit que ça se faisait chez elle. »

« Hmmm... c'est diaboliquement brillant ! » S'amusa la rousse en affichant un air faussement cynique sur ses traits. « Je vais lui demander qu'elle me donne des cours... » Pensa-t-elle à voix haute tirant un petit sourire de la part d'Emma.

« Si tu le dis... »

« Non mais c'est vrai ! On sait toutes les deux qu'elle se sert de cette excuse pour t'attirer chez elle et donc dans son lit... » Clama la rousse en haussant les épaules. « Elle va te manger toute crue... »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Moi je crois bien que si au contraire ! Tu lui résistes depuis des mois mais depuis quelques jours elle gagne clairement du terrain ! » Affirma-t-elle alors qu'Emma allait voir où en était son percolateur. « Tu peux pas le nier Emma... tu es en train de perdre tes derniers remparts et c'est pour ça que tu redoutes tant cette soirée... » Dit-elle tout en continuant de la suivre, refusant de laisser son amie s'enfuir.

« Je ne te savais pas si douée en métaphores... » Lança ironiquement Emma alors qu'elle servait les deux tasses de café.

« Je m'améliore de jours en jour. » Répliqua-t-elle en lançant sa tête sur le côté avant de hausser à nouveau ses épaules. « Mais on parle pas de moi là, on parle de toi ! »

« C'est ce qu'on fait depuis que t'es arrivée je te signale... » Fit Emma en lui tendant une tasse pour ensuite passé à côté d'elle et retourner au salon.

« Ne change pas encore de sujet... Tu comptes faire quoi ce soir ? Tu vas y aller ou pas ? »

« J'aime pas poser des lapins alors oui je vais y aller... Mais je sais même pas comment m'habiller. Regina a sous-entendu qu'il y a aurait d'autres représentant de la ville donc je me demande si je dois mettre mon uniformes. Après je me dit que c'est pas un dîner officiel donc en faite non, je suis pas obligée de le mettre, du coup je ne sais pas comment je dois me vêtir. Est-ce que je dois mettre une robe de cocktail ou bien y aller au naturel c'est-à-dire jeans et blouse décontractée... j'en sais rien ! » S'exclama Emma qui parlait plus pour elle-même que pour s'adresser à son amie.

« Je vois... et bien ma vieille t'es encore plus stressée que je ne l'imaginais ! »

« Ne te moque pas s'il te plaît... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'aurais dû lui dire que j'étais prise ce soir et puis c'est tout. »

« Et elle t'aurait invité une autre fois... D'ailleurs en y repensant c'est déjà sa deuxième invitation... »

« Oui mais ça elle ne le sait pas. »

« Non c'est vrai. Donc tu peux toujours l'appeler et lui dire que tu as un empêchement de dernière minute ! Mais bon ça ne fonctionnera que cette fois-ci... »

« Non je te l'ai dit je vais y aller. C'est juste que... je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il m'attend... »

« Tu pourrais lui téléphoner pour lui demander. »

« Non je préfère pas... Je vais mettre une tenue standard et puis c'est tout. Je vais pas me casser la tête plus longtemps. » Clama Emma d'un ton qui se voulut ferme mais qui fit sourire Anna.

« Ok... et cette tenue c'est quoi ? » Demanda l'ambulancière en retroussant ses lèvres pour éviter de glousser.

« Heum... j'en sais rien ! »

« Eh bien, on va aller faire un petit tour dans ta penderie ma chérie ! » Lança la rousse en se levant pour se diriger vers les escaliers menant à l'étage sous le regard ahuris d'Emma avant qu'elle ne se reprenne pour rattraper la rousse.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a la dedans ? » S'amusa-t-elle en ouvrant la garde robe d'Emma pendant que celle-ci arrivait dans sa chambre. « Bah dit donc ma grande je pensais pas que t'avais autant de robe ! Pourquoi je t'ai jamais vue en mettre ? »

« Disons que ce sont des robes que je n'arrive pas à me séparer et qui me rappelle de bons souvenirs... » Affirma Emma dans un sourire nostalgique.

« Wouah ! Elle est trop belle celle-là ! » S'écria Anna en prenant par le cintre une robe argentée dont le style rappelait celui des années vingt. »

Emma se rappela d'ailleurs de l'occasion à laquelle elle avait porté cette robe. C'était le jour du nouvel an de mille neuf cent vingt-six. Elle l'avait passé à la Nouvelle-Orléans où la musique de Jazz - qui était son coup de cœur – menait la danse. Ce soir-là d'ailleurs elle fit la connaissance de Dixie Jones une chanteuse méconnue mais au talent fou qui l'avait envoûtée de sa voix et de sa beauté comme la plupart des hommes qui étaient autour d'elle. Mais finalement c'est Emma qui s'était glissé dans ses bras durant la nuit qui suivit.

« J'aime beaucoup cette robe... Elle me rappelle une magnifique soirée... »

« Les soirées à thème y a rien de mieux ! » S'exclama Anna ce qui fit rire Emma.

« Si tu le dis... » S'amusa Emma une fois de plus alors qu'Anna continuait ses fouilles dans la penderie de la blonde.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. » Fit Anna en sortant une robe rouge carmin bustier qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux. « Montre-moi ce que tu donnes la dedans ! » Fit-elle en plaquant le vêtement contre la poitrine d'Emma qui haussa un sourcil. « Aller file ! » Ordonna la rousse en la poussant vers la porte de la salle de bains situé à côté de la chambre d'Emma.

« Ok ça va j'y vais... » S'amusa la blonde avant d'obtempérer.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle ressortit de la pièce tandis qu'Anna était assise sur son lit, trois autres robes dans le même style étendues à côté d'elle.

« Ouhhh... pas mal... pas mal du tout... Honnêtement si elle ne voulait pas encore coucher avec toi, là c'est terminé ! » Affirma Anna alors qu'Emma soupirait.

« Je m'en doutais. Bon celle-là ça n'ira pas, donne-moi en une autre. » Dit-elle en tendant sa main pour prendre la robe qu'Anna lui donnait avant de retourner à sa salle de bain.

« Tu sais Emma... il n'y a pas de mal à ce que vous passiez quelques heures sous les draps elle et toi... ça vous engage à rien... » Lança-t-elle depuis la chambre alors qu'Emma ressortit quelques secondes plus tard.

« C'est déjà ce que tu m'avais dit pour Gabriella je te rappelle... et t'as vu le résultat. » Rétorqua la blonde en sortant de la salle d'eau vêtue d'une robe pourpre.

« Oui et bien... vous avez eu quelques mois de bon temps tout de même... c'est pas non plus comme si votre relation était un désastre total... » Se défendit la rousse en croisant les bras. « Eh puis si tu ne veux vraiment pas t'envoyer en l'air avec la bombe incendiaire ce soir, change de robe. » Lança Anna en tendant une autre robe à la blonde sans même la regarder.

Emma essaya six tenues différentes avant de tomber sur la bonne. Une combinaison pantalon bleue nuit satinée qui couvrait ses épaules par de larges manche, marquant sa taille délicatement sans trop mettre ses atouts féminins en valeurs. Une tenue qui n'envoyait aucun signaux provocateurs quels qu'ils soient. Une combinaison classe, ni plus, ni moins.

« Ça c'est la tenue parfaite. Tu es élégante et raffinée tout en étant sobre et naturelle. J'adore ! » Clama la rousse en observant encore son amie qui elle s'admirait dans son miroir.

« Oui tu as raison. Elle fera l'affaire ! »

« Vive ton enthousiasme... » Ironisa Anna en haussant les sourcils alors qu'Emma partait pour se changer une nouvelle fois afin de remettre ses habits du jour. « Bon et tu comptes lui apporter quoi à la Mairesse ce soir ? » S'écria Anna de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Merde j'y avais pas pensé à ça non plus ! » Paniqua Emma en ouvrant la porte en trombe alors qu'elle était en sous-vêtements faisant sursauté Anna avant de la faire rire.

« Fleurs ou vin ? » Demanda l'ambulancière avant qu'elles n'échangent un regard et ne répondent d'une seule voix « Vin ! »

Emma enfila son jeans alors qu'Anna remettait gentiment les robes dans la garde-robes puis se tourna vers la blonde.

« Oui mais lequel ? Blanc, rosé ou rouge ? »

« Tu sais que tu me saoules avec tes questions ! » S'amusa Emma faisant sourire la rousse.

« Ouais je sais... mais moi ça me fait rire... »

« J'avais remarqué... » Fit Emma en enfilant à présent son T-shirt. « Où alors je pourrais me pointer avec un cidre... » Dit-elle à voix haute avant de sortir de sa chambre pour descendre les escaliers suivie par Anna pour se diriger vers sa cave.

Là s'y trouvait une petite cave à vin qu'Emma avait soigneusement aménagée lors de son arrivée trois ans auparavant.

« Oh lala... » S'émerveilla Anna « C'est la caverne d'Ali Baba ici ! » Dit-elle alors qu'elle regardait les dizaines de bouteilles que la blonde gardait soigneusement. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas amenée ici plutôt ! » S'indigna la rousse en se tournant vers son amie.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que si je l'avais fait, il n'y aurait plus aucune bouteille ici... » Répondit Emma dans un clin d'œil alors qu'Anna levait les yeux au plafond.

« Bon cette fois t'as pas tord... » S'aligna-t-elle alors qu'Emma rigolait silencieusement. « Gabriella le savait ? »

« Non. En faite à part Cléo, son mari et toi. Personne ne le sait. Alors je te remercierais de garder sa pour toi. Capiche ? »

« Ouais d'accord... Bon et sinon pour ce soir, tu vois lui apporter quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien... » Avoua Emma, dépitée alors qu'elle balayait du regard ces différentes bouteilles.

« Eh mais c'est pas de la piquette que t'as en plus ! » Fit Anna avec effroi en prenant l'une des bouteilles poussiéreuses dans les mains. « "Côtes de Nuit, Bourgogne 1975" ? Sérieux ! » Lança la rousse, la bouche grande ouverte. « Combien ça coûte ça ? »

« Tu préfères pas savoir... » Répondit Emma en prenant la bouteille dans ses mains pour la remettre en place. « Eh puis je crois savoir ce que je vais amener ce soir. » Poursuivit-elle en tendant sa main vers une autre étagère. « J'ai ici un petit Cabernet-Sauvignon 2010 plutôt sympa. »

« Bah voilà tu t'es décidée ! A mon tour maintenant ! » Fit la rousse en se tournant vers les bouteilles allongées derrières elles mais Emma posa une main dans son dos et l'accompagna vers la sortie. « Roh ça va... on en prendra une la prochaine fois... » Souffla la rousse faisant sourire Emma d'amusement.

* * *

Le soir venu, Emma arrêta sa voiture lorsqu'elle arriva devant le manoir de Regina Mills. Cette maison ressemblait beaucoup plus à un château qu'une chaumière et son allée de dix mètres de long et entourée d'une multitude de buisson parfaitement bien entretenue isolait magnifiquement la demeure. Au moins, ici on pouvait être sûr d'être à l'écart de tambourinage nocturne du voisinage.

Emma hésita à s'avancer avec sa Pontiac jusqu'au abord de la maison. Pas qu'elle avait honte de sa voiture, que du contraire elle en était fière parce qu'elle l'avait en grande partie remise à neuf seule, mais par rapport aux autres voitures qui seraient garées aux côtés de la sienne, celle d'Emma serait clairement l'intruse.

« Oh et puis je m'en fou. » Dit-elle à haute voix tout en haussant les épaules alors qu'elle faisait ses manœuvres jusqu'au domicile de Regina.

Elle passa donc le grand portail d'acier et vit les arbustes défiler sous ses yeux avant de ralentir en voyant qu'elle arrivait à quelques mètre de la façade principale. « Belle bâtisse... » Souffla-t-elle tout en allant stationner sa voiture près d'une berline Mercedes-Benz noire qu'Emma savait qu'elle appartenait à Regina et arrêta son moteur.

Suspicieuse qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres voitures pour le moment, Emma regarda sa montre et vit qu'elle avait un quart-d'heure d'avance. Elle était arrivée plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait calculé. Tant pis. Vaut mieux être à l'avance qu'en retard après tout.

Emma prit donc la petite pochette noire qu'elle avait associé à sa tenue pour la soirée ainsi que sa bouteille de vin qu'elle avait au préalable dépoussiérée convenablement et se regarda un court instant dans son rétroviseur. Son maquillage sombre mais léger était toujours intacte et les boucles de ses cheveux n'avait pas changées d'un pouce. Soufflant fortement comme pour se donner du courage, Emma releva le menton pour se donner de la prestance puis ouvrit la portière de sa voiture pour s'en extirper.

La voiture verrouillée, Emma glissa ses clefs dans sa pochette et marchait sur le fin gravier en direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle inspira profondément par le nez et ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de se décider à faire retentir la sonnette du manoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Emma fut accueillie par une Regina Mills souriante et surtout resplendissante. Celle-ci avait opté pour une robe élégante, noire pour l'assortir à ses yeux et sa chevelure, la coupe s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses et couvrait à peine ses épaules laissant ses bras dénudé tout comme Emma. Mais le plus de cette robe était clairement le décolleté vertigineux qui s'offrait aux yeux gourmands d'Emma qui en eut le souffle coupé.

« Bonsoir Lieutenant... » Souffla Regina dans un sourire carnassier qui fit déglutir Emma.

« Bonsoir... » Répondit-elle le plus naturellement possible pour cacher son embarras.

« Entrez je vous en prie. » Proposa la brune en s'écartant légèrement du passage, laissant peu d'espace entre elle et Emma lorsque celle-ci passa le seuil de la porte.

« Heum... je vous ai apporté du rouge... » Souffla Emma en se rendant compte de sa proximité avec la mairesse.

D'ailleurs celle-ci sourit de satisfaction et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux lèvres de son invitée avant de se détournée d'elle, poussant sa porte d'entrée d'une main suffisamment fort pour qu'elle se referme puis se mit à marcher en direction de son salon en remuant ouvertement ses hanches sous le regard d'Emma qui ne tiendrait clairement pas longtemps. Pourvus que les autres invités arrivent au plus vite sinon elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

« Merci pour la bouteille. » Lança Regina tout en marchant et en donnant un coup d'œil en arrière pour s'adresser poliment à son invitée mais surtout pour voir si son effet avait été celui escompté. Bingo.

Souriant victorieusement à l'abri du regard d'Emma, Regina invita le lieutenant à prendre place sur l'un des quatre divans en cuir qui meublait la pièce décorée avec goût. « Je vais aller ouvrir cette bouteille... » Informa Regina dans un sourire charmeur alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le couloir qui la mènerait à sa cuisine quelques mètres plus loin. « Mettez-vous à votre aise Lieutenant... » S'écria-t-elle au loin pendant qu'Emma soupira avant de prendre place tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Dans sa cuisine, Regina coupa son four puisque son rôti était cuit, débouchonna la bouteille de vin pour la laisser s'aérer, puis pris deux verres déjà remplis dans chacune de ses mains pour ensuite retourner voir son invitée.

« Une coupe de cidre ? » Proposa Regina lorsqu'elle revint avec les deux flûtes avant de s'asseoir aux côtés d'Emma qui se crispa en voyant leur nouvelle proximité.

« _Bon ok un verre mais pas plus Swan. Surtout si tu bois du vin après._ » Pensa Emma avant de sourire à la brune et de lever l'une de ses mains. « Merci. » Fit-elle alors que Regina lui proposa de faire tinter leur verre.

« Tchin. » Souffla la brune en regardant la blonde intensément tandis que celle-ci avait de plus en plus chaud.

« Ouais santé... » Répondit Emma dans un demi-sourire avant de boire une belle gorgé de son verre. « Ah mais elle veut me saouler au premier verre ?! » Pensa à nouveau Emma en toussotant, ne s'étant pas attendue à ce qu'il soit si corsé.

« Ne buvez pas si vite, vous risquez d'être pompette avant de passer à table... » S'amusa Regina qui connaissait parfaitement les conséquences de son cidre.

« Ouais... » Répondit Emma en toussotant encore un peu avant de se redresser pour reprendre constance. « Vous aviez bien dit dix-neuf heures, non ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que vos invités on du retard... »

Regina sourit en déposant son verre sur la table basse, embarquant celui d'Emma par la même occasion alors que cette dernière redoutait les prochaines secondes à venir.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête... » Commença la brune. « J'ai peut-être omis de leur envoyer une invitation... » Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement d'Emma sans quitter ses lèvres du regard.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama-t-elle en se reculant suffisamment pour arrêter Regina dans son élan.

« Oh ne faites pas celle qui n'avait rien comprit... » Fit Regina en la regardant intensément alors qu'Emma avait son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Ce regard-là, Emma le connaissait par cœur et était sans nulle doute la seule chose au monde qui pourrait faire d'elle ce qu'elle veut. Mais sa raison la rattrapa et la fit se secouer la tête.

« Madame Mills, je pense qu'il y a méprise. » Lança Emma en fermant brièvement les yeux avant de se remettre debout, Regina l'imitant aussi vite.

« Et moi je pense le contraire justement. » Clama-t-elle en s'approchant une nouvelle fois d'Emma mais celle-ci posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la brune.

« Écoutez, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. » Dit Emma d'un ton ferme alors qu'elle se penchait sur le côté pour prendre sa pochette et ainsi partir.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Regina qui ne comprenait pas la résistance d'Emma.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez invitée ? C'est du sexe que vous voulez c'est ça ? Désolée mais sans moi. » Fit Emma en secouant à nouveaux sa tête latéralement avant de se mettre à marcher en direction de la sortie alors que Regina restait figée sur place.

* * *

« Je le savais ! » Marmonna Emma une fois qu'elle referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

« Attendez ! » La supplia Regina faisant s'arrêter Emma dans son élan. « Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous ai invitée ? » Lança-t-elle alors qu'elle se retrouvait à quelques centimètre de la blonde. « Parce que je vous dois un dîner et vous le savez très bien. » Clama-t-elle en ancrant à nouveau son regard chocolat dans les yeux ébahi d'Emma.

« Vous savez... » Souffla Emma lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'insinuation de la brune.

« Eh bien j'avais de gros doutes de le croire mais à présent j'en suis certaine. C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé la vie... pas Robin. »

Emma regarda les alentours de façon distraite, tombant des muses alors qu'elle se tenait la nuque. « Mais comment vous avez su ? »

« A vous de répondre d'abord. » Rétorqua la brune en perdant confiance en elle. « Pourquoi vous me repoussez sans cesse ? Pourquoi vous m'avez poussée dans les bras de Robin ? Je ne vous plaît pas ? Pourtant j'étais sûre que... » Dit-elle en haussant une épaule, se retenant à la limite de pleurer alors qu'Emma sentit son cœur se briser.

Il fallait qu'elle lui mente. Qu'elle lui dise que pour elle il s'agissait seulement d'un jeu mais que ça s'arrêtait là. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise pour que Regina cesse de la désirer. Il le fallait, pour son propre bien.

« Bien sûr que si vous me plaisez. » Répondit Emma en sentant ses derniers murs s'effondrer. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre contre ses sentiments. Regina était la femme de sa vie et elle se tenait là devant elle à lui demander pourquoi elle n'était pas avec elle. Si seulement elle savait que c'était pour son propre bien.

« Mais alors... » Fit Regina qui sentait sa bouche s'assécher. « Pourquoi me repousser... »

Emma ferma les yeux en baissant la tête avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air. « Je ne peux pas Regina... Je ne peux pas... » Fit Emma en faisant demi-tour sans même jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la brune pour parcourir les derniers mètres de gravier qui la séparait de sa voiture alors que la pluie se remit à tomber.

« Non attendez ! » Cria Regina en la rattrapant par le poignet pour la faire se retourner vers elle.

Et la vision d'une Regina trempée qui se contre-foutait de la météo donnèrent l'envie à Emma de l'embrasser sur le champs.

« Il faut que tu m'oublies Regina ! » Lança Emma en récupérant son bras, la pluie tombant de plus en plus lourdement sur elles alors qu'au loin de l'orage se faisait entendre. « C'est mieux pour toi, crois-moi ! » Dit-elle avant de ravaler sa salive alors que la brune la regardait désespérément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! » Ajouta Regina d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie. « Qui te dit que ce n'est pas toi que je veux et que je me moque du reste ?! »

« Parce que tu ne sais rien Regina ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis... ce que je suis ! » Dit-elle alors que Regina secouait de la tête.

« Je m'en fou... » Souffla-t-elle avant d'approcher son visage de celui d'Emma et d'unir leurs lèvres dans un baiser libérateur pour toutes les deux.

Emma répondant au baiser de la brune, celle-ci passa ses bras par dessus les épaules de la blonde pour rapprocher leurs bustes tandis qu'Emma passa ses bras dans le dos de Regina pour coller leurs corps au maximum.

Que c'était bon d'embrasser l'être aimé. Que c'était bon de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains dans ses cheveux et la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué. S'embrassant toujours et encore sous cette pluie orageuse, le tonnerre les surprit tout de même les faisant sursauter pour ensuite plonger leur regard dans les yeux de l'autre. Hors de question de s'arrêter là pour ce soir.

Regina prit Emma par la main et se mit à courir vers le seuil de la porte. Couverte par le large porche de l'entrée, elles prirent le temps de s'admirer quelques secondes. Elles étaient trempées jusqu'aux os. Leur maquillage coulait légèrement de leurs yeux et leurs coiffures ne ressemblaient plus à rien mais ça leur était égale. D'un mouvement synchronisé, elles s'avancèrent vers l'autre pour s'embrasser à nouveau. Regina repassant ses bras par dessus les épaules de la blonde pour plonger ses mains dans ses chevelure humide, Emma elle la souleva à la taille alors que la brune croisait ses jambes autours de ses hanches, voulant se rapprocher un maximum de la blonde.

Elles se désiraient plus que tout, c'était certain. Alors plus question de faire demi-tour, il était déjà trop tard de toutes manières. Emma s'avança alors vers les escaliers et commença à les grimper lorsque Regina quitta ses lèvres le temps de lui indiquer où se trouvait sa chambre. « Au bout à droite... » Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Leurs langues se caressant mutuellement tandis que les mains de Regina se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Elle avait besoin de la toucher, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à le contrôler.

Lorsqu'Emma poussa enfin la porte de sa chambre, Regina refusa de détacher ses lèvres des siennes alors que la blonde sentait ses jambes buter contre le lit trônant dans la grande pièce.

Et tandis qu'un éclair illumina la pièce furtivement, Emma se pencha en avant pour allonger Regina sur le matelas alors que celle-ci la tenait toujours tout contre elle. « Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour Emma... » Confessa la brune en reprenant son souffle, Emma l'imitant alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tout contrôle. « J'en ai tellement envie depuis que je t'ai vue dans cette caserne... » Dit-elle le cœur battant à tout rompre que ça lui en faisait mal.

« Regina... » Souffla Emma alors qu'elle se penchait sur la brune pour lui embrasser fiévreusement les lèvres avant de s'en prendre à son cou qu'elle parsema de baiser tout en laissant sa langue traîner de temps à autre faisant fermer les yeux de Regina alors qu'elle laissait un premier soupir s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Prends-moi tout entière... » Souffla chaudement la brune alors qu'Emma perdait la raison...

TBC


End file.
